Le Noir Tattoo
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Le Noir Tattoo is a famous tattoo shop in Paris. Owned by the infamous tattoo artist, Chat Noir. A client asks for a traditional ladybug tattoo and once he meets her, he doesn't know if he'll be able to let her leave. But a dark secret lurks within him and he doesn't know if she will accept it. But what he doesn't know is that she has one too. Aged Up. TattooAU supernaturalAU
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! :) I hope you enjoy my story. :)**

Le Noir Tattoo was a popular tattoo shop in Paris. People traveled from around the world to get a tattoo from the infamous Chat Noir. It was a black cat themed shop. The floors were a matte black stone and the walls were flat black. Each tattoo artist's art covered the walls around their stations. Two bright neon green cat eyes greeted you on the entrance wall behind a giant grey front desk.

Chat Noir sat at his station drawing up his next client's tattoo. It was a traditional styled ladybug with multiple black spots and a quote from a famous designer was inscribed beneath it in an elegant font. Chat Noir was known for his text art abilities and his traditional style. He was flexable of course and could mold to any style a client asked for, but he specialized in old school traditional tattoos and script.

 _Bullet For My Valentine_ blasted through the speakers and he bobbed his head to the song, _Tears Don't Fall._

"Chat, your clients here!" Nino called out from the front desk and he looked up from his drawing.

"Thanks, man." Chat set his red pencil down and stood up from his black bar stool.

He walked into the front area and held out his hand towards the client. "I'm Chat Noir. I'm almost done drawing up your piece. You can come sit in my station while I finish it up. Marinette , right?" He had talked with her on the phone previously to get a feel for her style and what she was looking for and to give her a price point.

She took in his tight black jeans, black deep v-neck tee, and black converse. He had a full sleeve tattoo on his left arm done in primarily black ink with accents of neon green. Both of his ears were pierced with 10mm black gauges and he had a silver septum piercing. His blonde hair was styled messy and hung slightly into his eyes. His eyes were the greenest she'd ever seen and her heart faltered.

Chat raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of him with his arms crossed across his chest. "You okay?"

The girl appeared to be around his age… in her late twenties. She had midnight blue hair and it was past her shoulders. Her black shadowed eyes were shockingly blue and sparked in the light of the shop. Her lips were a deep burgundy and her ears were pierced with red 8mm gauges. She wore tight fitted crimson skinny jeans with a form fitting black t-shirt. His eyes fell to her mouth, as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

He found himself licking his lips, distracted by her. "I'm sorry. D-did you w-want to sit down and wait for me to finish up your tattoo?" Chat pointed behind him towards his work station with his thumb. She noticed that his nails were painted with black nail polish and that it was chipped at the edges.

The girl shook her head. "Uh- yeah, sure." She nervously tangled her fingers together in front of her and watched his back, as he lead her to his area.

He pulled the chair out that he was going to use for her and she sat on it.

Chat groaned, as he sat back on his bar stool. He stretched his arms behind his head and sighed. "So. We're putting this on your right shoulder blade?"

"Yes." The girl smiled.

"Alright, have you ever had a tattoo before?" Chat peered at her. He always wanted to know what he was dealing with.

Marinette nervously shook her head. "No, this is my first one."

"Alright, Well, I'll finish drawing this up. Then we'll set you up. I'll transfer the template onto your skin. Then we'll start with making a dot before I do the outline. That way if you can't handle the pain… you don't have a half assed tattoo on your shoulder." Chat laughed and spun his stool so that he faced her piece he was finishing up.

"Can I look at it?" Marinette peered over at him from her seat.

"If you like. It's not finished yet, obviously." Chat laughed and moved his hand to show her.

Her eyes sparkled and she suddenly smiled over at him. Her face was meer inches from his. "It's beautifully drawn and perfect! Thank you, Chat. You really are as good as they say."

Chat chuckled and waved his hands over his drawing. "Wait, wait, wait! You haven't even seen it tattooed on your skin yet. Hold the compliments till after it's actually finished on you."

Marinette smiled and sat back down. "Can't wait."

Chat shook his head and went back to finishing her piece. Something about this girl was gonna stay in his mind for days, maybe even weeks. IF he could even get her out of his shop. He might just make her stay. He smirked at the thought and a blush went to his cheeks.

 **Song: Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright." He pushed his bar stool from the black toolbox he used as a desk and brought it over to her. "So, Do you like it?"

Marinette looked at the drawing and her eyes wandered to his sleeve tattoo. It was different than any others she had ever seen. It didn't seem to have any rhyme or reason. It was a bunch of swirls and black cat silhouettes hid among them like creatures hiding in dead trees. Their eyes were a neon green and they peered out from the ornate design and strange shapes.

Chat cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her. "Is it what you had envisioned, Marinette?"

Marinette shook her head and brought her eyes back to the drawing. "Yeah. It's beautiful. I'm excited!"

"I'm glad. Let's start then." Chat smirked and grabbed black latex gloves from a box on one of the tables near him. "Go ahead and sit facing away from me on that chair. Straddle it and hold this pillow in front of you." He handed her a pillow in a sanitary case.

She took it and turned around in the chair to where the back was in front of her. She put the pillow between her breasts and the chair.

"You're going to have to ditch the shirt." Chat smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye, while he set up the gel and inks.

"Right." Marinette laughed and blushed, nervously. She let go of the pillow and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She arched her back and pulled it over her head. He tried not to notice how her back arched or how her ass stuck out perfectly.

She was left in a red black spotted bikini top that had black ties.

"You really like ladybugs don't you?" Chat chuckled at her.

"Why else would I get a ladybug tattoo?" Marinette smirked back at him and took out a black hair tie from her pocket and put her hair up into a messy bun.

Chat nodded. "Good point. Alright, you ready?"

Marinette rested her hands on the pillow and got comfortable. "Ready."

"Lean forward on the pillow." Chat got the stencil ready and set it all up, before he pressed it to her back. He ran his fingers over it, so that the blue ink would transfer to her skin on her shoulder blade.

Chat slowly peeled it off and rubbed away any smudges. "Nice, it came off clean. Go check it out. Make sure it's where you want it."

Marinette stood up and walked over to a full sized mirror that was in a hallway. She looked over her shoulder at the ladybug and saying. "It's perfect." She was so excited, she could barely contain herself.

"Good. Come back over and we'll get started. We can break whenever you want. Just say the word and we will." Chat changed his gloves for new ones.

Marinette sat back down and went back to hugging the pillow.

Chat opened a clean outline needle and fed it into the back of his neon green tattoo gun. It had a black cat painted on the side that looked a lot like the ones on his sleeve tattoo. He pushed down on the pedal with his right foot and it buzzed to life with an iconic sound. He released and added pressure a few times and added black ink to it, before hovering his hand over her back. His right thigh touched her hip and a shiver went up her spine.

He touched her spine with his left hand and held the gun in his right. "Here's the first dot." He pressed the needle down onto her skin.

Marinette felt like he was surrounding her, intoxicating her. His cologne was dark and seductive. It was so alluring and she couldn't stop drinking it in. She bit her lip, tensed up, but quickly relaxed after she got used to it all.

Chat picked up the needle and wiped a cooling gel over the dot. "You okay?" He backed up a bit from her, leaving her hip untouched by his leg.

"Yeah, that wasn't as bad as what everyone said." Marinette smiled over her shoulder at him and felt better now that he wasn't so close.

"Alright, we'll keep going." Chat smiled at her and brought the needle back to her skin and his thighs brushed against her again. His scent overwhelming her.

He alternated between tattooing the outline and wiping cool gel along the lines. Marinette zoned out. It felt like a million scratches on her skin, but other than that it wasn't too bad.

"This is the worst area. It's near your spine." He tapped her spine with the side of his right hand, before pressing the needle down again.

She gasped, but still kept quiet. It felt more like she was getting a shot in her spine rather than scratched by something. Her grip tightened on the pillow.

Chat stopped and wiped gel along the linework again. "Still okay?"

"Yep." Marinette went back to zoning out, but her mind soon filtered to his arm tattoo. "Your sleeve is nice. Did you do it yourself?"

Chat kept working on the outline and rinsing his gun out and dipping back into the black ink. "I don't really… talk about it. Sorry, it's personal."

Marinette bit her lip, as he pressed the needle back to her skin. "I see. Well, it's beautiful work. I've never seen anything like it."

"Thanks." Chat stopped tattooing and wiped cool gel on her back again. "The outline is done. Do you wanna take a break before we shade?"

"I'd rather just keep goi-" She stopped herself and turned back to him. "I mean- unless you need a break."

"No, I'm good. I can go for hours, ladybug." Chat flirted with a smirk and filled more white caps with black, grey and white inks. He changed out the needle to a sterile new shading one.

Marinette didn't miss his comment and she rolled her eyes. "Why'd you call me ladybug?"

"You like ladybugs." Chat shrugged and dipped the gun into the grey. "I thought it was fitting." He pressed the pedal several times, sending the needle to life.

"Pfft." Marinette giggled at him.

"Alright, let's bring that ladybug to life." Chat waited for Marinette to get comfortable again before he put his left hand on her spine again and rested the heel of his right one on her shoulder to shade the ladybug in with the tones first.

"So, how long have you been tattooing?" Marinette rested her chin on her folded arms.

"Hmm… let's see. Maybe, eight years? I started when I was twenty." Chat cleaned out his needle and picked up a different shade.

"Why'd you decide to start?" Marinette was curious about him. If his tattoo was a mystery then what else was locked behind his door.

"It's not important. I love art." Chat shrugged. He hated talking about it. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Marinette bit her lip and tried not to move her head or anything.

"It's okay. Everyone asks me. I just-" He wiped gel on her back again and washed his needle out, before filling it with ink again. "don't talk about it."

"I see." Marinette bit her lip. The tattoo was beginning to burn and each time he would rub the cool jelly onto her shoulder, it's set the flames out. She sighed at the coldness of the gel. "I think I'd die if you didn't use so much of that gel."

Chat laughed. "I don't know if you'd die… But it'd be a hell of a lot more unbearable."

"For real." Marinette giggled and went back to zoning out in silence.

"The base shading is laid out. We should stop today. Give your skin some rest. We can add the color next in a week or so." Chat cleaned his tattoo gun.

"Alright. Sounds good." Marinette sat still, as he wiped more gel over her tattoo.

"Check it out." Chat sat back and Marinette stood up to walk over to the mirror.

She looked over the black and white ladybug and the words that were beneath it were beautifully done. She read them quietly out loud to herself.

" **In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different.**

"Do you like it?" Chat changed his gloves again and came over with plastic wrap.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Marinette felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"Don't thank me till it gets the color added to it." Chat chuckled. "But you're welcome, Lady-bug."

She smirked at him in the mirror. "I barely know you."

Chat shrugged his shoulder and taped the plastic over his work. "Would you like to?"

Marinette's eyes flew wide at his words and a red blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm sorry what?"

"Would you like to get to know me better? Say dinner and a movie? My treat. Saturday night?" Chat took his gloves off and threw them in the trash.

"I-" Marinette didn't know what to say. She had expected a tattoo, not a hot tattoo artist along with it. She bit her finger nail and spun to face him.

Chat was back at his station cleaning up the inks, his gun, and water cup with his back to her.. He took the gloves off and threw them into the trash. He turned to face her with his hands gripping the table behind him. Chat put one foot over his ankle and waited for an answer.

"I don't know what to say." Marinette looked down at her black converse shoes and bit her bottom lip.

"Say yes. It'll be fun. You look like a girl that doesn't get out much." Chat smirked at her.

Marinette laughed because he was right. She didn't get out much. Her online clothing shop through _Etsy_ kept her constantly busy. Funnily enough it was called Little Red Bug and her logo was a ladybug.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance to impress me." She smiled with her thumb nail in her mouth. "But I'll meet you there. Again, I barely know you."

"Fine." Chat held his hands in the air and looked down at his feet with a smile. "See you at the cafe down the street from here, say around… six?"

"The one that's called La Fee?" Marinette questioned him, slipping her shirt back on and pulling her hair from the hair tie. She tosseled her hair with her hand and pocketed the black tie.

"Yep, that one." He smiled at her and tried to not focus on how her neck looked in the light or how she smelled like baked goods and brown sugar.

"Alright, how much do I owe you?" She looked at him and took her wallet out of her purse.

"Half now." Chat simply put and watched her pull money out of her wallet with an arch to her back. He licked his lips and tried to look away from her.

She handed him half of what she owed and a twenty euro tip.

"Thank you very much. I look forward to seeing you Saturday evening, Ladybug." Chat smirked and counted the money. "Oh, when you get home, you need to wash the tattoo off with antibacterial soap. Then you're gonna wanna keep putting _Aquaphor_ onto it to keep it from drying out. Also, no swimming or anything like that. Here's a list of stuff. If it looks red, irritated, or if it begins to blurr...then that means it's infected. The symptoms to look out for are on this paper. Hasn't happened in all my eight years, but it's just a precaution."

She took the paper. "Thanks, Chat. I'll see you this weekend."

He watched her walk out of the tattoo shop with a slight sway in her hips that hadn't walked in with her.

"You got it bad, man…" Nino laughed at his friend.

"Shut up, Nino." Chat scolded him and went back to cleaning his area up, so that he could pack up and go home.

Her tattoo session had taken a lot longer than he had thought it would have.

 **Quote: "In order to be irreplaceable, one must always be different." - Coco Chanel**


	3. Chapter 3

Chat swung his backpack onto his back and took keys from his pocket. "I'll see ya later. Lock up, will ya?" He fist bumped Nino.

"Sure thing, boss." Nino dropped his fist and watched Chat walk out the back door.

Chat walked up to his black 1940 _Indian_ motorcycle. It had large black swooped fenders that were accented with chrome. A black cat with glowing neon green eyes sat with it's tail wrapped beneath the phrase, _Fuck It All_ in elegant script, on the gas tank. Chat put the key into the ignition on the side and began to kick fuel through the system. When he felt she was ready, he gave it one more good kick and she purred to life. He kicked the kickstand up and swung his leg over with his hands on the handlebars. Chat revved the engine, shifted the hand clutch, and took off towards his apartment.

Marinette walked into her apartment. Her best friend, Alya, sat on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Welcome back. How was it?" Alya closed the magazine she was flipping through and set it next to her on the couch.

"Really good." Marinette nodded and bit her bottom lip, shyly.

"You're hiding something." Alya got up and walked over to her friend.

"No, no I'm not." Her voice went up and Alya looked at her knowingly.

"I know you're lying to me, girl! But sometime you're gonna tell me." Alya poked her in the sternum.

"Ow!" Marinette laughed and rubbed her chest. "That hurt."

"Let me see it." Alya was excited to see the work Marinette had gotten done.

"Hang on." Marinette set her purse and grocery bag down on the table by her keys and pulled her shirt over her head. "We only did the outline and base shading today." The cool air hit the plastic and it suddenly felt cold and wet. She internally cringed. She really wanted to shower, suddenly.

Alya looked it over through the plastic. "It looks amazing, so far. But it's hard to see through all the blood, sweat, ink and plastic." Alya cringed at the thought.

"Yeah, I'll show you it after I shower." Marinette smiled awkwardly, grabbed the grocery bag, and walked towards their bathroom.

Alya shook her head and sat back down on the couch. She opened the magazine and looked over the spread of photos that the famous model, Adrien Agreste had just done.

Marinette turned her back to the mirror and looked over her new tattoo. He really had done a great job. She gently touched it and pulled her finger back. Her fingertip was sticky and wet and she cringed at it. She untied her bikini top and let it fall to the floor with her pants and black boyshort panties. Marinette took a bar of soap from a box that she had just purchased on her way home and stepped into their small shower. The water was warm and felt good on her skin. As soon as the water touched her tattoo, it burned. She hissed, as she lathered the soap and ran it over her tattoo. Once she was done washing up, she stepped out of the shower and gently dried off. She opened the _Aquaphor_ and put some on her fingers. She turned her back and craned her neck over her shoulder, while she reached to put the clear cream onto her tattoo. It looked even better now that it was clean. The lines were crisp and the shading was on point. Even the lettering was beautiful.

She walked out and slipped on a t-shirt to shield it from the sun or anything that could damage it. The black fabric stuck to her tattoo and left her feeling uncomfortable. Marinette walked out of her bedroom, after she slipped on pink skinny jeans.

"Have you seen the new photoshoot pictures of Adrien?" Alya held them up over her head. He was standing in army green swim shorts with his hair wet and slicked back. He held a white towel over his right shoulder. "Sexy right?"

Marinette sat down and winced when her back touched the couch. She sat up straight and away from the couch. She took the magazine from Alya and looked over the muscular blonde.

"Gabriel's really outdone himself this time." Alya smirked at her friend. She knew Marinette had a huge crush on Adrien.

"He looks good." Marinette touched the photo with her fingertips.

"Speaking of looks good. Let me see it, now that you washed it." Alya sat up straight with excitement.

Marinette set the magazine down and turned away from her friend and lifted her shirt, feeling the fabric pull away from it.

"Girl, that's beautifully done. The shading is perfect. He really is as good as they say. No wonder it took months for you to get in with him." Alya looked at her ladybug in awe.

Marinette pulled her shirt back down. "That's what I told him, but he kept telling me to wait till it was all shaded and done, before I complimented him." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Are you working on your orders tonight?" Alya smiled with her phone in her hand. "Nino and I are going out to the club down the street. He got Adrien to go… Wanna tag along?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend with a smirk.

Marinette sighed. "Alright… I'll go." She knew she really should work on _Etsy_ orders, but she could use the break.

"That's my girl! Go change into something more… alluring." Alya tapped Marinette's thigh and got up off of the couch.

Chat entered his apartment. It was pretty bland. The walls were white and the flooring was a grey slate. Nothing really reflected him. He liked it that way. Just another way to hide who he was. He cleared his throat and threw his keys into a bowl that sat next to a thin table in the entree way.

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and walked into his bedroom. It was a deep grey and the bedding was white. Chat set his glass down on his black dresser, when his phone went off.

"Hey." Chat spoke into his phone, taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you gonna be ready to go out tonight? Alya's bringing Marinette." Chat about spit out his drink at Nino's words.

"Mari-nette?" The words got caught in his throat and he set his glass down once again.

"Yeah, that girl you tattooed today." Nino spoke like it was no big deal. "She's best friends with Alya."

"Uh…" Chat panicked for a moment and looked at himself in the mirror. "Yeah… I'll be there." He began to throw makeup out from his top drawer.

"As, Adrien…" Nino added even though it was already understood.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Nino." Chat opened up his foundation and began to cover his arm tattoo with it to make it disappear like he always did. It took him forever to find one that actually worked well and wouldn't rub off easily.

"I'll swing by your place with the girls in two hours." Nino hung up the phone.

Chat flung his phone down onto the bed behind him and finished covering his arm. He then removed his gauges and replaced them with flesh toned silicone ones that blended in perfectly with his skin tone. He fixed his hair into place and brushed his bangs to the side. Chat then flipped his septum piercing into his nose, causing it to disappear. It was gonna be dark in there and no one would notice them, anyway. He then quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was loose at his neck. He hated tight stuff near his neck. It was so restricting.

By the time he had made sure everything was covered and he looked like Adrien, Nino was at his door with an overly excited Alya and an incredibly nervous Marinette.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, man." Nino fist bumped Adrien with a smile. He was wearing a navy blue worn out t-shirt and tight black jeans, a chain hung from the back pocket to his front belt loop, and he wore red converse.

Nino gestured to the girl in a tight deep orange tank top and tight blue jeans with brown ankle boots. "You know my girl, Alya."

"Hey." Alya smiled and Adrien held his fist out to bump against hers.

"Oh, and this is my best friend, Marinette. We call her Mari for short though." Alya winked at her friend.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and peered through his blonde hair. He waved nervously at Marinette drinking in her outfit. She was wearing a deep red satin halter top that hung loosely at her chest, the strap around her neck was a gold chain that clasped, and she wore tight black leggings with black ankle boots. Her midnight hair was up in a messy bun, just like it had been when she had been under his tattoo gun.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Marine- Mari." He sheepishly smiled and she held out a shaking hand towards him with a giant smile.

He awkwardly laughed and shook her hand.

"Well, let's go! I wanna get there before they shut down." Alya spoke with enthusiasm and threw her arms into the air.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist." Nino smirked and wrapped an arm around Alya.

Marinette awkwardly followed behind the couple holding one of her arms to her side. Adrien shook his head with a chuckle and shut his apartment door behind them and locked it, before pocketing his keys and following his friends.

They flashed their at the door of the club. The building was all black and the inside wasn't much different in color, other than that it had hints of royal purple. EBM music bounced through the club and strobe lights and smoke filtered through the air. A massive group of people in all black danced in the center of the room. A DJ with dreads stood at his kit and controlled the music.

Alya began to dance with her hips while they walked over to the bar to get drinks. "Isn't this place kickass, Mari?" She yelled over the music to her best friend.

"Ye-yeah…" Marinette couldn't keep her eyes off of Adrien. Something about him seemed so familiar. She watched him lean onto the bar with money in his hand and order two drinks.

Alya smirked with a devious expression and knocked her friend into Adrien's side.

"I'm so sorry." Marinette blushed and rubbed her upper arm, looking to the floor.

"No problem, Marinette. Here, I got you a drink." Adrien spoke over the loud music and passed her a cocktail of some sort.

It was neon green with hints of black spots floating in it. It almost reminded her of a lava lamp in the way that the black blobs floated around in the green liquid.

"What is it?" Marinette looked at it in her hand.

"Delicious." Adrien smirked and took a sip of his. "Just try it."

Marinette shrugged and took a tentative sip. She licked her top lip and smiled. "It's really good."

"Told you!" Adrien smiled and walked over to Nino, who was busy dancing already.

The drink reminded her of something or rather someone, but she shook the thought away.

"They look like they're having fun!" Alya leaned into her ear, watching the two guys dance. "Wanna go join them?"

"Alya, you know I can't dance." She sipped her drink and watched Adrien move to the beat.

"He dances well, right?" She nudged her friend.

Marinette giggled. "Oh stop it. I have a date this Saturday."

"What?!" Alya yelled over the music with wide eyes.

"That's what I was hiding!" Marinette leaned into her friend's ear. "I have a date with the infamous Chat Noir this Saturday!"

Alya grabbed her friend's shoulders and spun her to face her. Marinette's drink spilled onto her hand. "YOU WHAT?! Girl, you are so telling me this story when we get home!"

Marinette laughed. "Alright, alright! You're wasting my drink, woman!"

"Sorry." Alya laughed and took a sip of her own strange cocktail. "Mm! I'm going out there!" She downed her drink and danced out to the two guys.

Adrien stepped away to give her space to dance up against Nino. Adrien looked over his shoulder at Marinette, who was nursing her drink watching them.

Nino grabbed Alya's hips and swayed with her looking down her body.

"I'm gonna go sit down!" Adrien gestured with his thumb and Nino waved him off. Adrien shook his head with a smirk and walked back to Marinette.

"Wanna sit down?!" Adrien yelled over the music.

"I'd like that!" Marinette smiled up at him.

"Well, let's find a place to sit then." Adrien lead her to a booth that was in a slightly quieter part of the club.

Marinette sat in the black leather booth and he sat across from her. They set their drinks on the purple acrylic topped table.

"So, have you ever been here?" Adrien smiled over at her, his fingers meer inches from hers on the table.

"No, I've never been here. Alya convinced me to come out. Otherwise, I'd be working on my _Etsy_ orders right now." Marinette laughed at the thought.

"You sell on _Etsy_?" Adrien looked at her with interest.

"Yeah, I sell my own fashion designs. I also will do commissions from time to time. It's called Little Red Bug." Marinette smiled at him from across the table and seemed to get lost in her project.

"I'd love to check it out sometime." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll give you the link. Hand me your phone. I can put it in your notes or something." Marinette held out her hand.

Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a white smartphone. He opened up his notes app and passed it to her.

She typed in her site's web address and passed it back. "There you go."

"Thanks." Adrien looked it over with a smile.

"No problem." Marinette finished her drink. "So, what do you like to do for fun? Besides, this." She waved her hand around them.

"I model." Adrien shrugged her question off.

"Well, I know that, Monsieur Agreste, prodigy child." Marinette rolled her eyes at him and he cringed slightly. "Sorry. You're just so… lucky."

Lucky wouldn't be the word he would have used to describe himself, ever. He was really the opposite. He was bad luck.

"Fine. I dabble in piano." He took a drink to quit from talking. He also dabbled in martial arts, particularly the bo staff, but he wasn't gonna tell her that.

"There you go! It's something!" She knocked his shoulder with a smile. "I love piano. It's so beautiful and can express so much."

Adrien slowly dropped his glass from his lips. "It really can. You're absolutely right. I'm gonna go get another drink. Want one?" He wanted the conversation about his hobbies and him to end.

"Sure, thank you." Marinette downed the rest of her drink.

Alya and Nino walked over to the table draped on each other and sweating. Alya fell into the booth next to Marinette and Nino took up the spot across from them.

"How's the talking with Adrien going?" Alya smiled at her and leaned on her hand.

"He's… odd? Is that the right word?" Marinette was confused.

"He's very secretive. Doesn't talk much about himself or really like to." Nino shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the seat. "Never really has, actually." He rubbed his chin.

"He can be strange, but he's a good guy." Alya nudged her friend again.

"Would you cut it out? You've been knocking into me all night!" Marinette rubbed her arm and pouted at Alya.

"Can't. It's too fun to do!" Alya giggled and did it again.

Adrien walked up with two drinks in his hands and set one down in front of Marinette. "Scoot over." He looked at Nino and he scooted over.

Adrien sat down and nursed his drink.

"So, I saw you came into the shop and got a new tattoo!" Nino spoke and looked at Marinette.

She smiled really big looking behind her towards her tattoo and Adrien kicked Nino's shin under the table and glared at him.

"OW!" Nino called out and glared back with equal force.

"It's so badass!" Alya called out with enthusiasm. "You should totally turn around and show them!"

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile and turned her back slightly. It took all of Adrien's restraint to keep his cool. Nino was busy trying to keep from laughing at his best friend.

"It looks amazing, Mari." Nino finally spoke.

Adrien cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah! Totally cool!"

"And, she waited months to get it done by the infamous Chat Noir! Can you believe it?! And, AND, get this?!" Alya was becoming more animated with each word. "She has a date Saturday night with him! Isn't that crazy?!"

Adrien turned his face away from the girls, spit out his drink and coughed as he choked on it.

"Seriously?" Nino looked at Adrien with a smirk. "Looks like you got some serious competition."

"Yeah right." Adrien spoke under his breath with a dark expression.

"Alya stop…" Marinette brushed a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear and nervously looked up at her best friend.

"We need to go shopping for a new outfit… and do your hair… and make-up…" Alya looked to the sky and used her hands to speak.

"Slow down… It's just dinner and a movie." Marinette shyly shrugged it off.

Adrien's eyes relaxed and he melted into how cute Marinette looked blushing about a date with him. Well, sort of him. His other side. His damaged side.

They walked up to Marinette and Alya's apartment and Adrien peered at Marinette's tattoo. He caught up to her. "I don't know much about tattoos other than from what Nino has told me, but you should put some stuff on it. It looks a bit dry."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you." Marinette dug into her purse and fished out the cream.

She opened the cap and Adrien grabbed it from her. "Need some help?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, sure." She handed him a small bottle of strawberry scented hand sanitizer and he used it before he squeezed some of the cream onto his fingers.

She turned away from him and he gently brushed it onto the tattoo. "It really does look nice on you. And with your brand name... It's perfect." He closed the lid and held it out to her once she had turned around to face him.

"Thank you, Adrien. I'll have to let him know you like it too." Marinette smiled up at him and put the cream back in her bag.

Adrien smiled warmly at her and internally cracked up at how Chat already knew since it was him, after all. "Sounds good, Mari." He touched her shoulder with his hand and smiled at her.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around?" Marinette smiled and turned around to walk into the building with Alya.

Adrien went to reach out to say something, but withdrew his hand and itched his head instead. "I'll see ya around."

He watched Marinette walk inside with Alya and Nino called from the car's open passenger side window. "Still! Got it bad."

He turned to Nino and gave him an unamused expression. "Seriously…?"

Nino shrugged his shoulders with one hand on the steering wheel. "Just stating what I see. Although, it looks like she's more smitten with Chat right now."

"Shut up, man. Take me home." He got into the car, slumped in the seat, and crossed his arms.

"So moody today." Nino snickered, turned up the song on the radio, and put the car into drive.

 **Songs:**

 **In the club: Best of EBM/ Dark Electro/ Industrial/ Synth/ Vol.1 on Alexander Smith's Youtube Channel**

 **On the radio: I'm About To Break You by New Years Day**


	5. Chapter 5

Alya sat on Marinette's bed while she worked on her recent commission.

Alya flipped through her phone aimlessly. "So… are you gonna tell me how this date happened?"

Marinette almost messed up a stitch with her machine, as she was curving around a corner of the piece she was working on. "It's a long story." She brushed her best friend off and went back to sewing.

Alya laid on her stomach and held her head up on her hands, while her elbows rested on the pink bedspread. "I have all… night, Mari."

Marinette sighed, dropped her hands from the work, and spun around to face her overly curious friend. "Ok, you win. I'll tell you the short version."

"No.. I want the whole.. Story. All the details, girl." Alya settled in for the long tale.

Marinette's shoulders sank and she slapped her forehead. "Of course you do…" She slid her hand down her face to her lap.

Alya smiled at her friend and kicked her feet in the air behind her.

"You want me to start when I first saw him? Because that's when my heart about died." Marinette cringed and bit her bottom lip with blushing cheeks.

"Girl… Adrien does have a run for his money if you're reacting like that." Alya chuckled at her helpless friend. "But yes, start there. I wanna know what he looks like from a first hand source."

"Dreamy…" Marinette sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Alya laughed at her friend. "You got it bad, Mari."

"He was muscular, toned, had great skin… His messy blonde hair was partially in his eyes. OH! His EYES… Alya. You should have seen them. Glowing neon green with a ring of dark forest green. They were amazing…" Marinette got lost in her memory. "He had a tight deep v tee on and black jeans… he has black gauges in each ear and… he has a septum piercing. Alya. His art is amazing!"

"You really like this guy, don't you?" Alya looked at her with a smile and slightly closed eyes.

"He has a full sleeve tat on his left arm. I thought it was interesting… It's got swirls of black with black cats hiding among them and the only color on it is the neon green in their eyes. It's crazy looking." Marinette tapped her chin in thought. "He wouldn't tell me if he did it himself, though. Says it's personal."

Alya rolled her eyes. "A lot of people don't like to explain their tattoos, Mari. Some of them are VERY personal." She shrugged. "It's pretty normal."

Marinette nodded her head and went back to being animated with her hands. "After a while he started to call me Ladybug. I told him I barely knew him and asked why he was calling me that. He told me because I like ladybugs, so he found it fitting. I didn't even tell him about my shop." Marinette's eyes were wide and she was really into the story at this point.

Alya just laid on the bed nodding with a knowing look at her insane best friend.

"By the second time of saying I barely knew him… he said, 'would you like to?' I flipped out. He spoke again, 'would you like to get to know me better? Say, dinner and a movie? My treat. Saturday Night?' Alya, did I mention that he smelt amazing! I mean he was alluring." Marinette leaned more forward in her chair.

Alya couldn't hold back anymore. She burst out laughing at her friend. "Girl…"

"What?" Marinette's expression became confused.

"You have it bad. So bad. You're so deeply in love with this man that you have met once, ONCE, that it's utterly insane." Alya giggled and sighed. "But it's cute."

Marinette pouted at her. "Fine, come with me when I get my tattoo colored in. You'll see."

"I don't know if I'll see what you see since I love Nino, but… I'm willing to check him out for you." Alya chuckled and poked her friend in the forehead. "Have fun on saturday with hot tattoo guy. Poor Adrien though. I'd say he was quite entranced by you this evening."

"No… he was just being nice." Marinette brushed it off.

"He bought you drinks, Mari, and not just one." Alya smiled holding up her pointer finger. "Several."

"That doesn't mean anything." Marinette shrugged. "Plus he's so secretive."

"And… so is Monsieur Noir, my love." Alya got up from Marinette's bed. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning. Don't work too hard." She left Marinette in her room alone.

Adrien stood in his bathroom. He peered into the mirror over his giant double sink that was made of black marble and grey painted wood cabinetry. He flipped his septum piercing back out and messed up his hair. He yanked out the flesh toned gauges and put the black ones back in. Adrien sighed and stepped into the running shower. His shower was big enough for five people and was black marble. The showerhead was a rain can one that cascaded water down onto his body from the ceiling. He let the water run over his muscular back. On his upper right bicep sat a tattoo of a black cat with bright yellow-green eyes. It had a spiked collar around its neck with a gold bell. Adrien lathered a black puff with shower gel and began to scrub his left arm clean. As, the tattoo began to appear, Adrien became Chat with a smirk. His eyes glowed a toxic green and stood out in the low lit bathroom. Chat peered down at his cat on his right bicep and scowled at it. No matter how many times he had tried to tattoo a cover up over it… it would always come back and his skin would absorb the new tattoo that had been placed on top. He hated it. It was a curse and it was something he didn't want anymore. Had never asked for. It was the one tattoo he regretted and the one he hid at all times beneath his shirt's sleeve or make-up. Whichever was more convenient.

Chat stepped out of the shower and walked over to his bed. He laid down, put his arms behind his head, and looked out the window at the moon. He closed his eyes, as the moon flittered over his bare skin. Slowly he arched his back and cringed, gripping the sheets in agony. He hissed in pain and loud cracking sounds filled his bedroom. His nose bled and he raised his hand to wipe his nose clean. He sniffed and glared as the pain barreled down on him again and his body began to contort and twist into something else. Something darker. Within moments he was gone and a monster was in his place. A sinister black cat with sharp pointed fangs, black demon fur, and glowing green eyes. He growled and leaped out of his apartment window into the cold night.

He never woke up where he wanted to be. Never ended up where he wanted to be, but for some reason tonight, he found himself naked, covered in blood, and curled up on Marinette and Alya's balcony. Being covered in blood wasn't the unusual part, being at Marinette's was the odd part.

"Shit." Chat grabbed his head and realized where he was when his vision cleared.

He peered out in a panic and quickly swung himself over the short black barred half fence and down the side of the apartment building. He peered around corners and checked to make sure the coast was clear. Eventually, he made it back into his bedroom and landed on his bed. He curled up on his side and tugged the front of his hair between his fingers and let out an agonizing cry. Even when he had become something so sinister and so dark… he was still himself inside. Trying to control the reins of Plagg. Plagg was what he called his dark side. The monster. But he could never control him. Could never control himself and it was painful and it hurt. And he was broken. Oh so broken. Unfixable, his father had said when he had seen it for the first time. An abomination. How could anyone love something like him? He should just cancel the date. Save Marinette the trouble. He cried out and punched his bed.

"Why me?" He called out to nothing in particular. "Why not someone more deserving! What the hell did I do to you?!"

He drug himself out of bed and into the shower, to try and forget what he was. What he became.

 **Song I wrote to: Larkin Poe: Mad As A Hatter**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! :)**

Marinette stood in front of the cafe in a black cocktail dress that was made of satin. It was tight against her torso and went out slightly at her hips. She had chose to wear a pair of red flats with the dress and she wore gauged swirled wooden earrings in each ear. She looked at her phone and thought that he wasn't going to show up. Until she heard a loud rumble that sounded like an old motorcycle. She looked up to see Chat in a black leather jacket, army green t-shirt, black leather pants, and black motorcycle boots. His hair was slightly wind blown, yet it still hung in his eyes. He smirked at her and kicked the kickstand down before he swung his leg over and got off of his bike.

"I didn't know you drove a bike." Marinette smiled at him with lovesick eyes.

Chat smirked at her and shrugged. "I do. She's a 1940 Indian. 4V engine. All original parts. Apart from the paint job of course." He ran his hand along the black leather seat.

"Can I ride?" Marinette had never been on the back of a motorcycle and something about it thrilled her to the core.

"After dinner." Chat winked at her and lead her inside the small cafe.

The cafe was different. It had old quotes from famous people along the tan walls and the tables were a cream color with newspaper articles sealed beneath glass table tops. She was the most dressed up patrian there.

"I think I'm severally overdressed." Marinette giggled and nervously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think you look perfect." Chat purred and leaned across the table onto his elbow. "How's your tattoo doing? Healing okay?"

Marinette turned in her chair to show him and he nodded. "Looks good. You seem to be healing quite fast."

Marinette bit her lip and got nervous suddenly. "Yeah… I've been told that."

Chat raised an eyebrow at her tone, but chose to let it go.

"So, what do you recommend here?" Marinette looked the menu over that was at their table.

"Their sandwiches are always good. Oh and their soups." Chat smiled and looked over his own menu.

"Sounds good. Which is your favorite?" She set her menu down and peered at him through her lashes, as her hand brushed his on the table and sent a current through it.

"Uh…" Chat pulled his hand away from hers and she frowned. "I really like their Garbure. It's like a meat and vegetable soup."

"I'll try that then." Marinette smiled at him with her eyes closed and his heart skipped.

She really was quite cute. The waiter came around and they ordered their meals and drinks. Marinette put her napkin in her lap and peered at Chat.

"So, I wanna hear more about you. What do you like to do?" Marinette wiped her hands across her lap and peered at him intently.

He swallowed hard and thought. He had promised to let her get to know him. He sighed. "I tattoo."

"Of course. But what else are you into?" Marinette giggled at him.

Chat sat there quietly playing with his spoon on the table.

"You're gonna think it's lame." He brushed his hair slightly from his eyes to the side and it didn't pass by Marinette. The hairstyle made him look very familiar but she shook it off when his hair fell back into his eyes.

"I promise I won't make fun of you." Marinette smiled at him and touched his hand and he felt a spark fly through his finger tips.

He flinched at the physical contact. "I do martial arts. Specifically, using a steel bo staff. For fun." He cleared his throat and didn't meet her eyes.

If he had looked at her, he would have seen her lips part in awe and her eyes glimmer.

"That's really impressive! The only thing I can do besides sew clothing is do lame yo-yo tricks." She giggled and it was his turn to look at her.

"Really?" Chat looked at her and laughed. "I guess we both have weird hobbies."

"I think we have more in common than you think, Chat Noir." Marinette rubbed her thumb along his knuckles and he gripped her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and it sparked when they met.

"Call me Chat." He smiled up at her and let their hands fall to the table.

The waiter set their food in front of them and Marinette picked up her spoon to dig into the warm soup.

She pursed her lips and blew on it before she took a bite. "It's delicious."

"Best I've had since mother-" He stopped speaking suddenly and took a bite of his sandwich.

"What was your mother like? You made it seem like she was gone." Marinette smiled warmly at him.

"I'd rather not talk about her, really. Maybe some other time." Chat shrugged and felt an ache in his heart. Maybe when she saw the hidden him, he could tell her. If she ever saw it. He hoped not.

"I understand." Marinette went back to eating.

"So the movie I was looking into was the new horror film. Would you be interested or are cheesy romance films more your thing?" Chat smirked at her.

"Well I am a sucker for a good romance, but… I'll take any movie if you're there." Marinette covered her mouth and blushed at how forward she was suddenly being.

"Romance it is, little red bug." Chat smiled at her.

Her mouth fell open and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's the name of my shop. How'd you know it?"

Chat began to panic. "Oh you know… little red bugs… ladybugs… you do like ladybugs don't you?" He shrugged.

"Yeah…" Marinette laughed and smiled at him again.

"I'd love to see what kind of clothes you make." Chat stared at her.

"I can give you the link to my shop if you want." Marinette smiled from ear to ear. She was proud of what she had accomplished so far.

"Ok." Chat pulled a black smart phone from his pocket and passed it over.

Marinette happily entered her shop's link into his notes app. She then took the time to add her number in his phone.

She passed it back. "In case you want to get a hold of me again."

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." He pocketed his phone and they finished their dinner.

Chat and Marinette walked up to his bike. "You ever been on one of these?" Chat looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"No, never. I always wanted to though." Marinette bit her index finger and looked his motorcycle over.

"She's old but she can go pretty fast if I want her to." Chat smirked and began to kick fuel through her. He gave her one more good kick and she purred to life.

Marinette's eyes grew wide, as she watched him swing his leg over, kick the kickstand up, and hold his hand out to her. "Jump on."

Marinette hiked up her dress and swung her leg over behind him.

He shrugged off his leather jacket and gave it to her. "For protection. Just in case."

Marinette slid the jacket onto her arms and over her shoulders. It was big on her but really warm. She brought the high collar to her nose and breathed him in. It smelt of leather and a sultry cologne. The one she remembered from the shop. Her heart sped up and heat pooled between her thighs. And the vibration of the bike between her legs wasn't helping her relax.

"Hold on tight, ladybug. Don't want you FLYING off." Chat winked at her and revved the bike, shifted and she held on for dear life with her cheek against his back, as he sped down the street.

He was wild, dangerous, caring, talented, and she was smitten.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Thank you for all of your reviews and ideas on this story. :)** **I've decided to keep going with this idea. :)**

Chat pulled up in front of the theatre and Marinette hopped off of the back of the bike. She shrugged off his leather jacket and passed it to him with shaking legs.

"Thanks for the armor." Marinette smiled at him and he slung it back on.

"No problem." Chat smiled at her and swung his leg off his bike and kicked the kickstand down. He ruffled his windblown hair with his hand, setting it back into a messy disarray.

Marinette was going to say something, but she was at a loss for words. "I-"

Chat turned away from his bike and pocketed his keys. He peered at her for a moment with a hand in his pocket. "Yeah?"

"Um." Marinette shook her head and blushed. "Your cool- I mean!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Your bike's cool." Marinette could have slapped herself.

"Thanks." Chat chuckled at her and took his hand from his pocket.

Marinette went to turn around to walk up to the ticket booth when she tripped on a crack. Chat reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her back into his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. "You okay?" His breath feathered along her ear, his scent surrounded her, and she instantly bit her lip and sighed.

Marinette's eyes flew wide and she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." She rubbed her arm and stood awkwardly with her knees bent slightly towards each other, facing him.

Chat took in her stance and the way she had reacted to him being so close. He suddenly leaned in close to her. "You wouldn't happen to be entranced by me. Would you, Ladybug?"

Marinette's rouge lips parted and her eyes sparked.

"Because I'd have to tell you… not to get too close to me." Chat backed off from her. "I'm not good for you."

Marinette noticed his demeanor change. Something about him seemed off. Granted she barely knew him, but it was enough of a shift for her to feel it.

She suddenly grabbed his right hand and he stiffened up and his eyes flew wide, as electricity ran from his hand to his shoulder, and he shivered.

She looked at him with parted lips and searched his eyes. Marinette bit her lip and backed him up to his bike. He fell backwards onto the seat and swallowed hard, looking into her blue eyes.

"Take off the jacket." Marinette whispered to him with a smirk. "I wanna try something."

Chat's throat ran dry and he dropped his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, revealing his full sleeve tattoo.

"You've noticed this too, right?" She took his right hand in hers again and flipped it over, palm up. She ran her index finger along his palm, tracing up the vein in his wrist and followed it up to his bicep. Electricity followed her touch. His sleeve slid up some, barely showing the hint of his other tattoo and he quickly yanked his hand from her grasp.

"I-" Chat swallowed hard. "I may have." His hand flew to his neck and he rubbed it nervously.

"Do you have more tattoos than the sleeve?" Marinette looked at his arm with interest.

"Um." Chat ruffled his hair and looked away from her. "Uh- no…"

"I thought I saw one." She started to touch his right shirt sleeve again, but he grasped her wrists.

"Please." Chat looked at her with eyes that showed something painful lied behind them. His pupils dilated and made his green eyes look bigger, brighter. A sinister black cat in chains snarled in his mind. He pulled Plagg back by the shackles.

She bit her lip and got lost in his shimmering eyes. Her heart sank, as all of his pain radiated from him. "What's hiding in there? I can see it in your eyes."

Chat looked away from her and tried to make the demon go away. "Nothing. Let's just go see the movie. Please."

Marinette stepped back from him. He got up from the seat and shrugged his jacket back on. She followed him up to the ticket booth and into the theatre. He spent the whole movie, gripping the arms of the theatre chair, fighting the demon in his mind.

Chat dropped her near the small cafe.

"I had fun." Marinette smiled up at him.

"Yeah, me too." He pulled his phone out to look at the time. It was almost midnight. He still had a little time to make it back home, hopefully.

"When can we finish my tattoo?" Marinette clutched her purse between her nervous fingers.

"How about…" The black cat growled and he suddenly jumped back and cowered on the ground with his head between his legs.

Marinette flew down to his side and touched his back. "Are you okay?"

He flung his head up. "I have to go. I'll text you a good day." Chat kissed the back of her hand and ran to his bike. He kicked the bike a few times before it purred to life and took off towards his apartment.

The black cat demon was faster, and before he could even make it to his door, he was ditching his bike and transforming again. He called out in agony as, he turned into Plagg. He growled and climbed up a building with superhuman speed. His claws gripped into the concrete and he made his way across the rooftops.

He peered over and saw a drunk man that was busy trying to take advantage of a woman in an alley. She was fighting him and pushing against his chest, but nothing she was doing was working. Chat growled and shook his head slightly, but the black demon had other plans. He jumped down with his claws extended and yanked the drunk man off of the woman. She screamed and he ripped the man's back to shreds. His claws tore into his flesh and he snarled. The woman stood there, transfixed and witnessed the man bleeding on the ground. Chat was on his haunches over the man and he growled at her to leave. Suddenly, her legs worked and carried her out of the alley and to the nearby police station.

Chat groaned and jumped away from the lifeless body. He scaled up the next building and ran off to find a new victim.

Marinette sat next to Alya in the morning, eating croissants and chocolate milk. She was busy dipping the flakey pastry into the milk with a smile.

"I had a great time, but I'm telling you. He's hiding something." Marinette spoke and shook her finger at Alya.

"Everyone hides some-" Alya was interrupted by a news flash on their television.

"A body was found in an alley near the Paris police station. Witnesses say that the body was shredded and unrecognizable. This would make it the sixth body this week." Nadja Chamack spoke into the camera. "A witness spoke about a giant dark, lanky black cat, with sharp fangs, and sinister glowing green eyes. Here is a picture of what it could look like. I personally think this woman has watched too many scary movies."

"Are you seeing this right now?" Alya dropped her croissant into the bowl of chocolate.

"Yeah.. I'm sitting right next to you." Marinette was in disbelief. "I mean-" She laughed nervously. "That can't be real, right? That's- that's crazy!"

"Don't worry, Mari. I'm sure she was just drunk and hallucinating." Alya patted her best friend on the back.

Marinette bit her finger and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go work on my _Etsy_ orders." She set her bowl in the sink and threw the rest of her croissant away.

She shut herself in her room and sat on her bed. She crossed her legs and sat her hands on her knees. She held them palms up and closed her eyes. She reached out from her heart and imagined a white light pouring from her soul. She had named the light Tikki as a child. Marinette reached out and searched all of Paris for something sinister. She wanted to purify it, fix it. But the only thing her heart was showing her was a sleeping Chat Noir in his bed. She shook her head, sighed, and gave up.

"I can't find something like that with Chat Noir on my mind." She flopped back on her bed and shoved a pillow over her face. Her hand went between her legs, as she thought about him.

She got up and grabbed her cell phone from her desk. She began to go through her contacts until she found Chat Noir.

 **Hey! Can we meet up again? Tonight? At the Eiffel Tower? Say around 7?**

His response didn't take long at all.

 **Sounds good.**

Marinette bit her lip and typed back.

 **I look forward to it.**

She set her phone down and walked back out to the family room.

"I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up." Marinette sat beside her on the couch.

"Another date?" Alya raised an eyebrow at her friend.

She shrugged. "You could say that."

"Then, Mari, you need a new outfit and I know just the place." Alya stood up and pushed her to her shoes.

Marinette slipped her shoes on in autopilot mode and followed Alya out the front door. They got into the car and drove off to a local boutique.


	8. Chapter 8

It was small and black. The front of the shop was decorated in bats and spiderwebs.

"I could just wear something that's already in my closet, you know…" Marinette sighed at Alya's excitement.

"You need something that will make his jaw drop, girl." Alya smiled and pushed her through the door.

Marinette gave in with a giggle. "Okay, okay! Let's have some fun."

"That's my girl!" Alya punched the air with enthusiasm and began to throw outfits into Marinette's arms from the racks.

"Alya, this is gonna take all day…" Marinette whined with her arms full and blocking her view.

"And you have…" She looked at her phone. "five hours to burn. So, get started."

She steered and pushed Marinette into a black curtained fitting room stall.

Marinette dropped the pile of clothes onto the red velvet bench and began to riffle through them. "Alya… some of this isn't really my style." She held up a two piece outfit. The top was a deep purple crushed velvet and cropped. The sleeves were made to hang off of the shoulder and the matching skirt was made from the same material.

"Then skip those." Alya gave in to her best friend's complaining.

Marinette was able to narrow it down to three outfits. "Okay, then I'm left with three."

"Better than nothing, Mari. Show me them." Alya sat down in a plush black arm chair and waited for her friend to come out.

Marinette threw on the first outfit. It was a black skater dress with thin straps and an upside down pentagram design laid across her chest in thin matching straps. The print of the dress was mostly tiny white stars and around the skirt, sat different phases of the moon. She opened the curtain and looked at Alya, holding the skirt out to show off the design.

Alya shook her head and she rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room.

"You only got two more!" Marinette's hand came out from the curtain in a peace sign.

"Got it." Alya chuckled and relaxed back in the chair on her phone.

Marinette through on the next outfit. The bottoms were a thin black spandex cotton blend. Two spiderwebs sat below her rounded behind. A red heart sat in the center of each web and a white line of spider silk ran down the backs of her legs to right above her ankle. A spider sat at the base of each white thread, like they had just finished crawling down her legs. The top was a black tank top that was sheer at the top, near her shoulders and three red buttons were buttoned at the top of her chest.

She stepped out of the dressing room and Alya looked it over. "I don't know, Mari. Three times the charm?" She looked at her uneasily.

"The third one better be the one. I could be doing commissions right now." Marinette huffed and threw the curtain shut behind her.

Alya burst out into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" Marinette stuck her head out from the curtain in an unamused expression.

"It really is. You're being so over dramatic." Alya laughed. "Now, hurry up, you have an hour."

Marinette rolled her eyes and threw on the final outfit. When she looked in the mirror, her jaw dropped. The top was cherry red with black spots and dipped in a deep 'v' at her breasts. The top pushed her breasts up and made them look more voluminous than they were. The neck was wide and it made the short sleeves fall off her shoulders, while the rest of the top was tight and hugged her curves. The black shorts were really short and closely followed the curve of her rounded behind. On each back pocket, sat big traditional style ladybugs. She walked out of the dressing room and did a spin.

Alya's mouth fell open and she looked at Marinette. "Buy that, NOW!"

Marinette laughed and went back into the room to change back into the clothes she came in. They walked up to the cashier and paid for her new outfit.

"Now, you just need the perfect outfit and hairstyle." Alya drove them home.

Marinette changed into her new outfit and Alya messed with her hair. Alya curled and pinned Marinette's hair into pin curls.

Marinette bit her lip. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure." Alya smirked darkly. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go through your hair clips."

Marinette sighed and looked over her phone. She typed in Adrien Agreste and skimmed through photos of him.

In a little while, Alya was back behind her and pulling her pin curl clips out.

Alya began to brush the tight curls out and they began to wave around her face like they would in the 1940's. One side covered her eyes in a long swoop.

"So, looking at Adrien?" Alya smiled and worked on Marinette's hair.

"Is it wrong that I kind of feel bad, the more I think of the fact that you told me he was interested?" She bit her nail and Alya swooped the other side of her hair up and around her ear in a twist and clipped a gold red enamel ladybug clip to secure it. She finished with a good coat of hairspray.

Alya then went to work on Marinette's makeup. "I think that's pretty normal, Mari. You've admired him for so long. But in a few moments… you'll be seeing a certain cat, so I'd focus on him right now. Adrien later." She brushed gray toned shadows onto Marinette's eyelids and put black into the crease. She then swooped black liner along the edge of her lashes and did a small wing on the end of each eye. Alya brushed mascara onto her bestfriend's lashes, making them pop. Marinette opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and saw her oceanic eyes pop through the dark colors.

Alya smiled and brushed pink blush onto Marinette's cheeks and touched her chin to raise her face up to her. She followed Marinette's curved plump lips with a cherry red lipstick. "And… done." Alya dropped her hand from her friend's face. "Go ahead look."

Marinette got up off of the chair and walked over to a floor length mirror and looked into it. She took in her outfit and her hair and makeup. "Alya."

"I know, I'm good at what I do. Thank you. Thank you." Alya closed her eyes and brushed off her chest with a huge ego.

Marinette giggled and looked back at her best friend over her shoulder. "I look like a 1940's pin up girl."

"That was the plan." Alya smirked at her.

"How'd you know?" Marinette looked at her in shock.

"Nino may have told me he owned a 1940 Indian Four." Alya shrugged.

Marinette's mouth fell open and her eyes shook.

"What? Nino doesn't hide everything from me, Mari." Alya laughed at her friend's expression. "Especially if I use a certain persuasion."

"Alya!" Marinette nudged her friend with a shocked expression and then burst into laughter.

Alya shrugged and giggled along with her. "Alright, go girl! You're gonna be late."

Marinette slid on black ballet flats that had thick black ribbon that twisted around her ankle and tied at the front in a bow.

"Girl, if his mouth doesn't drop open… kill me." Alya laughed and watched her friend grab her purse and walk out the front door.

"Wish me luck!" Marinette smiled at her best friend before closing the door behind her.

Alya shook her head with her hands on her hips. "She's got this."

Chat threw on a long sleeved black shirt that had thin lines of black leather strips down the outside of each arm. Silver hoops were equally spaced out down the strips. He put a black denim vest over top of it. The vest had little to no sleeves, a black cotton hood, and pockets sat at both sides of his chest. It had short lapels that went around his neck. His pants were tight black skinny jeans and had tears at the knees. Black leather _Doc Martens_ sat on his feet.

He pocketed his keys and made his way out of his apartment. Chat pumped fuel through his motorcycle, kicked her to life, kicked the kickstand up, and swung his leg over.

Chat sped off toward the Eiffel Tower. He pulled up to the park that the iconic structure sat near.

He pulled his black smartphone from his pocket.

 **I'm here. Where are you?**

Marinette felt her phone go off and she took it out to look at it. She smiled and bit her finger.

 **You have to find me. I'll give you a few hints…**

Chat smirked at the text. "You're so on." He spoke beneath his breath with glowing neon green eyes.

 **Alright, bugaboo. I'm ready.**

Marinette looked at the nickname with a weird expression.

 **Bugaboo? Who are you calling bugaboo?**

Chat quietly laughed.

 **A certain ladybug. But I guess you don't know her. Short girl with midnight hair and beautiful blue bell eyes? Know of her?**

Marinette rolled her eyes and texted him.

 **Alright, chatsanova. The first hint is down the left sidewalk area.**

Chat smirked in the night and began to take off down the sidewalk on foot.

 **OK, walking down it now. What's next?**

Marinette bit her lip, sitting on the steel frame beam of the Eiffel Tower near one of it's base's feet.

 **Go between tall square trees.**

Chat would follow her to the ends of the earth if it meant she'd be at the end of it all. He ducked between the trees in a hurry. All he wanted to do was see her.

 **Now where?**

Marinette smiled and saw him appear from the trees.

 **Look up.**

Chat's gaze went up the Eiffel Tower and his eyes caught her. His jaw dropped and his hand fell that was holding his phone. She was sitting on the steel frame of the Eiffel Tower with one leg crossed over the other with a smile that could kill on her red lips.

He watched her type into her phone and then look at him with a smirk.

 **Like what you see? You should pick your mouth off the floor, Kitty.**

Chat closed his mouth and shook his head. He ran towards her and pulled himself up and onto the bars next to her with ease. It was her turn to gape at him.

"You just did that- you- how?" Marinette was at a loss for words.

He touched beneath her chin and drank her in. "You look absolutely purrrfect."

"It was all Alya's doing." Marinette's heart sped up and electricity shot through his touch down to her toes.

Chat leaned into her more and she licked her lips in anticipation.

He hesitated with his lips nearly touching hers. The electricity intensified and her thighs clenched tightly together. Her breathing quickened and his sped up to. His heart pounded against his rib cage.

"Maybe, we shouldn't." Chat went to back away, but Marinette grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Don't stop." Marinette mewled and rubbed her thighs together.

He smirked darkly at her with burning green eyes. "You won't be able to resist me if I start."

"I don't care." Marinette whispered with her lips still tantalizingly close to his. The electricity building and going through her body and his. It pooled in his groin and he bit his lip.

"You make it hard for me to not lavish you right here on this steel beam, ladybug." Chat growled the words in a deeper tone.

Marinette moaned and clutched to him. "Please."

Chat sighed and softly chuckled. He pulled her onto his lap and cupped the base of her head in his hand, while the other held the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled her hips.

He groaned and bit her lower lip. She gasped and shifted her hips harder, seeking release.

Chat licked her bottom lip and flicked her top one with the tip of his tongue. She parted her lips and let out a sigh. Electricity zinged through their bodies and Chat was all over her. Ravishing her. His fingers buried into her hair and his hips met hers. His kisses trailed from her lips, to her neck, to her shoulder.

Marinette let out a soft breathy moan and looked up at the sky. The electricity was building and taking them over. Their breathing quickened and her fingers laced into his hair, as his kisses went down to where her breasts met.

"I love this top." He spoke against her soft skin and lavished her more.

"You haven't even seen the back of my shorts yet." Marinette mewled and pressed her breasts closer to his lips.

"Oh, I plan to." Chat smirked up from her through his hair with glowing dark emerald eyes.

The electricity built up more and more between them until it got to be too much. Until she was begging him, wanting him, consuming him.

"Bike, me, you, please…" Marinette begged in moans as his lips and tongue moved along hers in a passionate kiss.

"Not yet." Chat smirked and kissed her harder, letting the electricity take them over and pull them closer together like a strong magnet.

 **Hairstyle inspiration is from Dita Von Teese (I love her, haha) and classic 1940's pin up hairstyles**

 **Marinette's Outfit inspirations came from Too Fast Clothing**

 **Chat's Outfit was inspired by this: XXX RUDE FLEECE CAP BLEACH WASH HOODED BLACK DENIM VEST (It's on Hot Topic's website)**


	9. Chapter 9: NSFW

Chat pulled away from her, slightly. "I'm assuming you didn't ask to meet me, to make out on an iconic architectural piece?" He chuckled, as she brushed her lips against his, begging him still.

Marinette shook her head to say no and held his face in her hands, as she kept planting kisses on his soft lips that were now smeared and smothered in red lipstick that ran from his lips, to his neck, to her neck, to her chest. She panted and kept at him with her hips, her touch, and her tongue.

"Marinette." Chat groaned, as he felt her grind her hips into him once more, pressing against his arousal that was becoming more and more unbearable by the moment. "You're killing me…" He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, yanked her closer by the small of her back, and rolled his aching need into her and she gasped.

She pulled away from him slightly, held onto the open sides of his vest, and looked down between them. "We should slow down."

"A little late now, don't you think?" Chat chuckled at her and spoke in a voice that was laced with sexual tension. "I didn't know this would happen when I agreed to meet you here."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know that either." Marinette blushed and looked away from him at some birds that had landed on the ground, off to the side, below them.

"But if you still want to do the, bike, you, me, thing? It would be my pleasure, ladybug." Chat winked at her and gently brushed the nape of her neck with his fingertips.

A current shot down her spine to her core, she bit her lip, hummed, and rocked her hips in a slow rolling motion. "Maybe, we should just talk about why I wanted to meet with you?"

He brushed the hair back from the side of her face that was covered by her hairstyle to look into both of her shimmering blue eyes. "What is it?"

"Alya and I saw on the news that there was this cat creature running through Paris…" Marinette spoke quickly and sat back on his thighs. "Did you see it?"

Chat's heart faltered and pounded in his chest. He swallowed hard and his face was in shock.

"I know. I felt the same way. I thought it was crazy! I mean, a cat demon in Paris? That can't be right. Alya thinks the woman was just drunk." Marinette shrugged it off and kissed his surprised lips. "What's wrong?" She smiled at him fondly.

He shook his head and tried to play it off like he was dumb and knew nothing of the creature, even as, Plagg reared up in his mind and snarled at him. "Yeah… she was probably drunk or on something."

"There can't be a cat monster, can there?" Marinette searched his bright green eyes.

"Marinette. If you're seeking for some reassurance… I can tell you without a doubt, that there isn't anything out there besides a drunk woman with a vivid imagination." Chat gave her an unamused look. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll all blow over."

"It's the sixth body, they've found this week." Marinette's lips curved down at the edges.

His hand slipped on the bar and he almost fell back off of the tower, but Chat caught himself and he panted with Marinette's grip holding onto his vest tighter.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Marinette looked at him concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her.

All of the electricity and need had left his body.

He paused for a moment and thought. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

"We are somewhere." Marinette softly giggled and pulled him closer to her, resting her chin on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Somewhere more private, ladybug." Chat lightly laughed and kissed her forehead. "You need to clean up all of the lipstick smears anyway." He pointed out all of the lines and swipes of red along her skin.

"You too, kitty." Marinette giggled and absently rubbed at a smudge on his neck.

"Kitty, huh?" Chat purred at her and began to ravish her neck.

Marinette giggled and pushed him away by his chest. "I thought we agreed to slow down."

Chat smirked and his green eyes glowed in the night. "Say it again, bugaboo."

Marinette bit her bottom lip and leaned in till her lips were teasingly close to him. "Kit-ty." She slowly flicked his top lip with her tongue and he was all over her again. Ravishing her again. The electricity was back and Plagg growled behind Chat's eyes, as need pulled at his groin again.

Chat's phone alarm began to beep and he pulled away from her kiss. She hummed softly and moved her kisses to his neck and gripped her fingernails into his back. He looked down at the time and it was already eleven thirty. "I gotta go. I had a wonderful night. I'll see you soon, I promise."

She made a protesting sound and got off of his lap and back onto the bar beside him. "Thank you for meeting with me." She panted and pressed her thighs together.

"No problem. Anytime, Ladybug." Chat smirked at her and suddenly flipped off of the bars.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she shook her head with a giggle. "You're insane!" She called down to him.

He turned around and saluted her with a wink. "That's what they say!"

"Ridiculous." Marinette spoke under her breath with her bottom lip caught between her lips and she slowly began to crawl down from the tower.

Alya was sitting at the kitchen table, eating ice cream, when Marinette got home.

"So…" She peered over at her friend.

"I said not to wait up." Marinette threw her keys onto the counter.

"Nino came over. I was up anyway." Alya shrugged through a bite of chocolate ice cream.

"I don't want to know the details of that little adventure." She grabbed a spoon and dug into her friend's bowl of cold dessert.

Alya pulled her bowl away. "Hey, get your own."

Marinette giggled and grabbed her own bowl to fill it with the chocolate ice cream. Her cheeks were still flushed and her panties were soaked from her adventure.

"Spill. I see it on your face. Did you make sweet, dark, passionate love?" Alya looked at her with narrowed eyes and a smirk before putting a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

Marinette about tripped at her best friend's comment. "No. No, I did not." She touched her lips with her fingers.

"But you almost did. I see it written all over you, Mari." Alya giggled at her hopeless friend.

"How could you possibly-" It suddenly hit Marinette that she was still covered in smeared red marks.

Alya used her spoon to point at various parts of her friend's body. "First of all, your lipstick is a mess, it's also trailing down your neck, to your chest… Also, you have about six hickies on your neck to your shoulder to your chest." She scooped up more of her dessert and placed it between her lips. "Also, your lips are swollen and your cheeks are flushed, and by the way your standing? I'd say you need something or rather SOME-one." Alya laughed as her friend blushed a deeper shade of pink.

Marinette sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Alya shook her head and giggled at her friend harder. "You know. I know someone that can take care of that…"

"Shush, Alya!" Marinette walked into their bathroom and shut the door.

Alya shook her head with a chuckle and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

She looked her body over in the mirror. Her fingers trailed along the lipstick marks and then tentatively touched each deep crimson bite mark.

She sighed and started the bath. She slipped her shirt over her head and pulled her shorts down. Marinette looked at her body in the mirror and how it looked in her matching red lingerie set. She unhooked her bra and let it drop down her arms. She took in her round breasts and how peaked her rouged nipples were from Chat's expert touching. Marinette ran her hands beneath them and grazed her own nipples, as she bit her lip. One of her hands trailed down her toned stomach and slipped beneath her red lace cheeky panties and rolled her swollen clit beneath her index finger. Marinette watched herself in the mirror, how her bottom lip caught between her lips and how her hips rocked into her hand. She tugged her nipple with her other fingers and let out a moan. Her mind wandered to Chat Noir and she began to pant and her eyelids lowered.

Chat Noir watched from her bathroom window. He had made it home just in time, before Plagg could take over, but now he found himself watching Marinette through her window. Desire pooled in his groin and he growled.

Marinette slid her panties down her soft legs that were bathed in a soft light. She slid into the warm bubbly water and Chat kept watching her. Marinette spread her legs and sunk deeper into the warm water. Her feet rested on the corners of the tub and she slid her hand down her stomach to her swollen clit. She circled it with her finger and leaned her head back in a soft moan. She grabbed one of her breasts and tweaked her peaked pink nipple with her fingers.

Her finger that was busily working her to the edge slid to her opening and she slid her finger inside, letting out a sigh.

Chat licked his lips and watched her intently. He wanted her. Needed her. But Plagg held him back in disgust.

She began to rock her hips and pump her finger into her wet opening, adding another finger. "Ah, Chat." His name sinfully crossed her swollen pink lips and he bit back a groan.

Plagg tugged at him, in anger, and Chat ran up the side of her apartment and off into the night, more conflicted than before.

Marinette dried her hair after putting on a white tank top and pastel pink jogger pants. She had them pulled up midcalf. Marinette hung her towel and laid on her soft bed. She looked at the ceiling and thought about the cat creature.

"Maybe, I should try and reach out again." Marinette sat up and focused all of her soul into the middle of her chest again.

Her white light formed into a ball and spread out like a giant bubble around her and she pushed it out past their apartment and into the night. She searched and searched for the dark being.

She couldn't find it and once again she was faced with Chat Noir in his bed, but this time he wasn't sleeping. He had his hips rocking, his hand pumping, and his fingers at his bottom lip. He laid sprawled on his sheets with his black boxers crumpled on the floor, and she saw his muscular bare chest rising and falling in fast pants. "Ah, Marinette." Her name whispered from his lips, into her ear in a loud deep sultry groan.

Marinette jumped back out of her trance with a blush and her palms caught her blankets behind her. Her chest rapidly rose with each gasping breath and heat pooled between her legs. She ran a hand through her hair and decided she should just go to bed. The monster could wait another night.

She threw the covers over her head and curled up on her side, trying to forget what she had seen. Her mind wandered to Adrien and she felt guilty suddenly. Maybe she should see if Alya and Nino wanted to go out again.

 **Song: Burnin' by Black Stone Cherry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: mayuralover asked me a good question. She asked, "Before she knew who Chat Noir was, did her power do that? reach out to him?" The answer is No, in order for her to use it, she has to search for something. Think of it like a switch. She has to open herself up and reach out to find what it is. She looks for the demon monster and finds Chat Noir. She doesn't know that he's the monster. She thinks her feelings and her heart are outwaying her sight. I'll touch on this later. ^-^ THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! ^-^**

Marinette walked out of her room to find Alya sitting with Nino on their couch.

"I didn't know Nino was here." Marinette grabbed something to eat from the fridge and a cup to drink tea with.

"What happened to you?" Nino looked her over and noticed all of the red marks on her skin.

"Chat happened." Alya giggled and covered her lips with her hand.

Marinette glared at Alya and Nino's eyes flew wide.

"I'm sorry, girl. I couldn't resist." Alya wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly stopped laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha, very funny." Marinette bit into her pain au chocolat and steeped a tea bag in her cup of hot water.

"You should cover those up." Nino cringed at the sight of them.

"I forgot I had them, okay?" Marinette sighed and touched one with a wince. "They hurt though." She groaned and fell onto the couch next to them.

"You're like- covered in t-" Nino looked from her neck to her breasts.

"Nino…" Alya knocked him in the arm with her elbow.

"I know… Hey." Marinette sat up suddenly and turned slightly to look at the couple. "Think you could get Adrien to go out again?"

"He's pretty busy." Nino rubbed the back of his head.

"Please…" Marinette begged him with batting eyelashes.

"You just saw Chat and he did-" Nino gestured to her body again. "that. And now you want Adrien? Girl, you can't have both."

Marinette bit her bottom lip. "I just wanna see if what Alya said was right."

Nino sighed and took his phone from his pocket. He knew she was right because he knew they were the same man. "You two owe me." He glared at them and searched for Adrien's number.

Nino sat back on the couch with his cellphone to his ear and listened to it ring.

"Hey, man." Adrien spoke through his white cellphone. He was currently on break at a photo shoot for some new swimwear that his father had designed.

"What would you say to going out again with me, Alya, and Mari?" Nino looked at both of the girls who were on their knees begging him to ask Adrien and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm at a photoshoot at the moment…" Adrien swatted away at a makeup artist that was busy touching up his face and tattoos.

She shrugged. "You got five minutes, Monsieur Agreste."

"Thanks." His voice came out more irritated than he meant for it to.

"Ask him when he's done." Marinette whispered with pleading eyes.

Nino rolled his eyes. "MARI, wants to know when you get off, A...DRIEN?" He put an inflection on specific words on purpose.

Marinette and Alya raised their eyebrows confused.

"I swear if she catches on that you said that shit, I'm gonna rip you a new one." Adrien seethed under his breath and quickly gave his model smile at a random wardrobe woman near him that had heard.

Nino chuckled. "Same… old Adrien."

"What does that mean?" Alya and Marinette asked in tandem.

Nino waved them away and got up to walk into Alya's bedroom.

Alya looked at Marinette and they shrugged.

"Dude, Mari really wants to see you." Nino sighed. "The girls were begging on their knees, man."

"She just saw me last night." Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes screwed tight.

"I could tell with the bites on her body. Jesus dude, what the hell did you do? Not eat and decide to eat her?" Nino snorted and shook his head.

"Shut up, man. You should of seen what she wore. You know what, I'll send you a picture when I have Chat's phone." Adrien sighed and tried to not let the memory get to him. He wasn't in the most private of places and the white swim shorts he had on wouldn't hide much.

"When are you free, Adrien?" Nino sighed and fell back onto Alya's bed. "And I mean you, as Adrien. Not Chat Noir."

Adrien sighed. "I'm free tomorrow night. I have a tattoo client after this. You of all people, should know that, Nino."

"Well, excuse me for not having your date book in front of my damn face all the time. Should I carry it with me everywhere?" Nino scoffed at his comment.

"Sorry, Nino. I'm just-" Adrien rubbed his eyes. "Really irritated and frustrated right now. You know how much I hate modeling."

"Yeah. Alright, we'll talk tomorrow. Text Mari. She's feeling guilty that Adrien likes her and she's more interested in Chat Noir." Nino smirked.

"But, how does that make sense… She just met me. I mean A-" Adrien was confused and Nino hung up on him with a chuckle.

He quickly sent him Marinette's number through a text.

Adrien looked at his phone and groaned. It didn't take long for him to be ready and in front of the camera again, doing the same alluring poses that Vincent always asked for.

Nino walked back out to Alya and Marinette.

"So?" Marinette looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I gave him your number and told him to text you." He sighed and flopped onto the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

Marinette sat with her lips parted in confusion.

"Why do you wanna see Adrien if you like Chat Noir so much?" Nino looked at her with interest and soon Alya did too.

"Alya told me he wouldn't have bought me so many drinks if he didn't like me. I've always admired him, always secretly had a crush on him. Even if I only saw him in photographs. I just wanna know if he does like me." Marinette tangled her fingers together in her lap, nervously, and peered down at them with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Nino scoffed and crossed his arms. He sure as hell knew the answer to that, but it wasn't his place to say. "He's busy tonight, but he said he can go out tomorrow night."

"Thank you Nino." Marinette hugged him.

"I just hope you don't break him." Nino spoke under his breath.

"What?" Marinette looked over at him after she was done daydreaming.

"Nothing." Nino sighed and Alya looked at him with a worried expression. She had heard him.

"Where should we go?" Alya tried to change the subject by clapping her hands and bouncing down onto the couch beside Nino.

"A new club opened up near Le Noir Tattoo. We could go there." Nino shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard about that." Alya smiled and got excited. "Let's go there tomorrow night."

"Sounds good." Marinette smiled and got up from the couch. "Is there anyway we can go to the tattoo shop and I can watch Chat work?"

"Girl, you're obsessed!" Alya laughed at her friend. "I think he did more than just sex you up."

"We didn't have sex!" Marinette was mortified.

Alya laughed harder and Nino looked at the two of them like they were inhuman.

"We can go." Nino shrugged after the shock wore off. "I have to go in and grab something I forgot anyway."

Before long, they were in the car and off to the tattoo shop. Nino walked in through the back door with the two girls trailing behind him. The song, _Twin Flames_ by In This Moment, blasted through the sound system.

Chat Noir sat at his station, pressing the stencil he had just made onto the back of his client's calf.

"Hey, man." Nino stood next to Chat and Chat peered over his shoulder at him with a red pen in his mouth.

"Hey." Chat's eyes scanned behind Nino and landed on Alya and Marinette. He about fell from his bar stool.

"Marinette wanted to watch you work and… Alya kind of just tagged along, as she does. I came to pick something up I had forgotten." Nino shrugged.

Chat set the pen down onto his work area and gazed at Marinette.

She took in his clothing. He wore a black with neon green plaid button down shirt that was unbuttoned with a black deep v-neck tee beneath it. He wore worn out black denim pants and a pair of biker boots that were silver toed and worn a bit on the edges. He had his usual piercings in. Chat went back to his client and slowly peeled the stencil off.

"You can sit in that chair if you want to watch. That is, if, Kim, here doesn't care." He tapped the muscular man that laid stretched out on a leather folding bench.

"I don't care." Kim shrugged and Chat nodded.

"There you go." Chat changed his black latex gloves and poured ink into small white cups.

Alya stood behind the desk with Nino, with her fingers curled in his shirt, and her lips on his.

Marinette giggled and looked away from them and set her eyes back on Chat Noir, just as he was pressing his foot down to test his tattoo gun.

Chat scooted over to Kim and touched his leg, before he began to do the outline of his new tattoo design. Kim laid his head on his folded arms.

Marinette watched him expertly follow the sketch on Kim's leg. "What are you getting done?"

"I wanted something to remember by pops by. So, I got his favorite football player's number surrounded by autumn leaves. Fall was his favorite season." Kim shrugged with a warm smile.

Chat wiped the tattoo off and rubbed it with clear gel.

"I'm sure he would have loved it." Marinette warmly smiled at Kim.

"We tried really hard on this one." Chat finally spoke and sat back, after wiping it one last time with gel. "Outlines done. Go check it out in the mirror over there. You know the drill."

Marinette took that moment to notice he had a slew of tattoos on his arms and legs. They were all different, but most of them were traditional and appeared to be all Chat's style.

"Did you tattoo all of those?" Marinette looked at Chat with wide eyes.

"Most of them, yes." Chat smirked at her and took his gloves off and threw them into the trash can.

"They're beautiful." Marinette was entranced by them.

Chat snorted. "It doesn't take much to impress you, does it?"

Marinette gave him an unamused expression and he burst out laughing.

Kim came back from the mirror and laid back down. "It's perfect, like always, man."

"Great. Let's get the tones started." Chat put on new gloves and set out another pile of paper towels.

Marinette watched Chat intently. Her eyes sparked, as she watched him expertly shade in the number and then the leaves.

"Do you wanna stop here, or do you wanna keep going into the color?" Chat threw the white caps into the trash with the gloves.

"Let's just get it done. I'm good." Kim shrugged and repositioned himself.

"Alright, whatever you say, man." Chat pulled out more caps and filled them with the colors that Kim had selected and changed out the cup of water.

Marinette looked back at Alya and Nino. Nino had Alya propped up onto the counter and she was watching him going through stuff.

She smiled and went back to watching Chat Noir. He began to add in the colors and Marinette watched the tattoo go from a monochromatic art piece to a bright one.

"That's amazing!" Marinette lit up with a smile and Chat smirked, while he wiped the tattoo with the paper towel and added gel to it.

For some reason, her mind wandered and she thought of seeing him last night in his bed with his fingers wrapped around his arousal and she bit her bottom lip. Her thighs tightly pressed together and Chat's eyes shot to her. She shook her head to try to ignore it. His breathing hitched and electricity crashed between them. He cleared his throat and went back to focusing on the tattoo.

Marinette blushed and looked away from him. Chat tried to not think about her thighs, or her kiss, or really anything that involved her.

He finished up the tattoo and covered it in gel and plastic. "You're all set."

Kim handed him money and fist bumped him, before walking out the door.

"We're gonna head out. I'm assuming you can take Mari home?" Alya winked at her best friend, who was busy blushing.

Chat cleaned up his station with his back to them. "Yeah, I can do that."

Marinette nervously shifted her feet and rubbed her upper arm.

"I'll see ya around." Alya waved goodbye with her arms around Nino's arm and winked at her friend.

"See ya!" Marinette waved at them with a smile.

Nino clapped Chat on his back with a knowing glance. Chat looked at him and sighed.

"So, what do you want to do?" Marinette smiled at Chat.

"Are you hungry?" Chat turned to look at her, while he leaned on his tool box.

"I could eat." Marinette looked at him with excitement in her eyes.

He didn't miss her double meaning. Chat laughed and tugged her close to him. They crashed into the tool box, making a loud clang sound.

"You'll be the death of me, ya know that?" He picked her up and spun her around to sit on his tool kit. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed her hard on the lips, while her fingers tangled in his hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette got off the back of his bike at the front of her apartment.

"I don't know if I want to go in with those two in there." Marinette laughed softly with a blush.

"I think Nino said something about going back to his place." Chat looked down at her with his body pressed to hers.

She circled her finger on his chest and looked up at him. "So… you wanna come in?"

Chat's mouth ran dry and he looked down at her with wide green eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Chat peered at her with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, we've seen each other about three times now?"

Marinette tugged him down to her by his overshirt's lapels. "Do you want in or not?" His lips parted and she flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue.

He groaned and darted his tongue out to meet hers. Her lips pressed to his and their tongues moved together. Electricity built up between them and he hoisted her thighs around his waist.

He walked her into the door and they went up the stairs to her apartment. His tongue and lips never leaving hers. Plagg growled behind his eyes and he yanked it's shackles back.

Chat put her down at her door and she unlocked it. They stepped inside and he took her place in. It was decorated with photographs of memories, books, art, and random odds and ins. It was open concept and he looked everything over.

"Your place is nice." Chat sighed. "Very eclectic."

"We like to collect things and add them in here and there." Marinette smiled and set her keys on the table. "Want a drink?"

"I'm good." Chat smirked at her. "Unless that drink is you."

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously?"

Chat ran at her and picked her up. His fingers gripped her ass and his lips were on hers. She moaned and gripped his back with her nails. He bit and tugged on her bottom lip.

"Where's your room?" Chat spoke in a breathless deeper tone and Marinette mewled at the sound.

"Down the hall and on the left." She pointed in the direction and he carried her there.

His fingers wrapped around the doorknob, while her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips possessed his. He closed the door behind him and dropped her onto the bed.

Her black shorts with lace along the edges and laced up sides slid up her thighs more than when she was standing. Marinette's flowy black, low necked, t-shirt rode up and showed a hint of her stomach. Chat scanned her with his bright green eyes and shrugged off his overshirt and let it fall to the ground. She watched him with bedroom eyes and he smirked at her.

He popped his belt buckle open and yanked it from the loops, letting it fall to the floor. He crawled towards her on the bed and held himself up, above her. Marinette reached up and pulled his soft lips down onto hers. Her fingers ran down his chest and along his sides till her fingertips reached the hem of his shirt. She began to slide his shirt up his sides and tug on it, pulling him closer, as her tongue ran along his and he quickly grabbed her left wrist to stop her from lifting his shirt further.

"The shirt stays on." Chat panted against her lips.

Marinette looked into his eyes and searched them. A darkness creeped into them again and she found herself begin to panic a little. Her heart rose into her throat. "What are you hiding?"

He groaned and rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling with his hand resting on his stomach. Marinette laid on her side and propped her head up on her palm.

Chat sat in silence and said nothing. Her hands slid up his right arm, but he pulled it away quickly. "I should go." Chat pulled his black phone out and looked at the time. "Yeah, I really need to go."

He stood up and grabbed his belt and overshirt. "I'll see ya around, Ladybug."

Marinette was left alone and confused in her bedroom. She curled up with her knees to her chest and laid her head on her folded arms.

Chat jump started his bike and sped off home with a snarling black cat in his head.

"Why do you always have to get in the damn way?" Chat thought and the demon cat growled at him. "You really are a professional cock block, ya know that?"

He scowled and revved the throttle and sped faster through the streets.

Alya knocked on Marinette's door and found her lying in a fetal position on her side in tears. She rushed over and sat beside her best friend.

"What happened?" Alya looked at her with worry.

Marinette sat up and wiped her tears from her eyes. "It was going good and we were headed in the direction I thought we both wanted… but-" She sniffed and feel over, lying her head on her friend's lap.

Alya sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "He backed out?"

Marinette nodded, "And ran.". She sobbed on her friend's thighs.

"Men are weird. Just give him space." Alya sighed and she felt bad for her friend.

"I just want to see Adrien and forget all about Chat Noir." Marinette whined and Alya warmly smiled.

"I don't think seeing Adrien… is going to help you with this situation, Mari." Alya began to braid Marinette's hair to calm her.

"I think it will." Marinette pouted and relaxed into her friend's touch.

"It may seem like it now… but you'll end up regretting it." Alya sighed with a knowing smile. "Trust me."

Marinette's phone went off and she looked at the screen to see a text from Adrien. "Guess who?"

Alya looked at Marinette's cellphone and sighed. "It's your funeral." The words of 'don't break him' that had passed Nino's lips fluttered into Alya's mind. She immediately yanked the phone from Marinette's grasp. "You know what? Sleep on it."

"But, Alya…" Marinette tried to grab her phone, but Alya kept it just far enough away from her.

"No." Alya pocketed it and Marinette gave up and flopped over her friend's lap with a sigh.

"Fine." Marinette slumped.

"You're gonna see him tomorrow night anyway, girl. Just wait." Alya giggled at her friend and went back to playing with Marinette's hair.

 **Marinette's Outfit Inspiration:** **BLACK LACE-UP SIDE MESH INSET SHORTS at**

 **Riley Scoop Tee from Nasty Gal**


	12. Chapter 12

Nino and Adrien showed up at Marinette and Alya's apartment.

"I'm telling you man, it was a disaster." Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped.

Nino suddenly put his arm around him. "Well, you have all night to make it up to her as Adrien."

"That's just it. I don't know if I sh-" Adrien was cut off by a cute girl with midnight hair answering the door. "-hould."

He looked from her face to her feet and his mouth fell open. She was wearing a skintight black dress that hugged her curves. The sleeves were long and there were cutouts at her shoulders, letting some skin peek through. She had red heels on her feet that strapped across the tops of her feet and around her ankles. Her hair was curled slightly and around her shoulders. Her eyes were shadowed in neutral tones and her eyeliner was subtle. But her blue eyes stood out as her main feature.

"Hi." She smiled at him and blushed, with a wave.

"H-hi." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

Nino sighed and rolled his eyes. He pushed past them. "Excuse me, lovebirds."

"We're not!" They spoke in unison and both of them looked at a smirking, winking, Nino.

Both of them turned to each other and blushed. "Sorry."

"You first." They kept talking in unison and Marinette held out her hand to gesture and bumped his.

Electricity shot through her fingertips and she pulled back stunned. Adrien's face became worried and he immediately looked away, rubbing his neck. "Uh… you look nice." He hoped she hadn't noticed, but he knew she had.

"Ut- yeah… I do. I MEAN!" She clasped her hand over her mouth. "Thank you." She looked away shyly.

Adrien chuckled at her. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure… Anytime you want… come… in." Marinette's eyes became heavy with each word and her mind wandered.

Adrien looked at her weird. "Oh...kay... then. I will."

Marinette moved out of the way and he stepped past her and towards Nino and Alya.

Marinette looked at Alya. "Help, me." She mouthed silently.

Alya smiled and shook her head to say no. Marinette slapped a hand to her face and drug it down slowly.

"Let's go." Nino called out and began to walk towards Marinette.

She quickly threw her hands behind her back with a smile. Alya shook her head more, as she walked past her.

Marinette walked beside Adrien in silence to the car.

"I call front seat!" Alya called out and got into the front passenger side.

Nino got into the driver's seat. Adrien and Marinette stopped at the back door of the SUV. They looked at each other and blushed.

"Get in! What are you waiting for?" Nino laughed at the two of them.

Adrien glared at his friend and opened the door with a smile for Marinette. "After you."

Marinette climbed into the car and sat down. Adrien shut the door and walked around to the other side. They sat in the car listening to Alya and Nino drone on about something unimportant.

Marinette looked between her and Adrien and noticed his hand was sitting on the seat with his fingers spread out. She bit her finger and watched to see if he was looking. He was busy looking out the side window in thought. She slowly inched her fingers closer to his. Marinette was about there. So close, she could already feel the tingle of the electricity that felt a lot like static shocks. She licked her lips and lightly brushed her pinky against the side of his hand and he flashed a look of surprise at her, as the electricity sizzled between their hands for a moment, but then he yanked his hand away. She searched his wide green eyes for something, anything, but found nothing. Marinette was confused. It was the same electricity that she had with Chat, but this was Adrien. She couldn't have that with two people could she? She couldn't be pulled to two different men. She worried her bottom lip and he cringed and looked away, trying to forget what he had just witnessed and felt.

Marinette tried to sneakily touch him again, but he kept his hand between his legs for the rest of the drive and she wasn't gonna go that far just to feel a spark. She still had feelings for Chat Noir, even if she didn't want to admit it. But something about this electricity, this magnetism, confused her.

"Alright, let's have some fun." Nino parked the car and they all got out in front of the new club.

Alya clung to Nino and Marinette stayed behind next to Adrien, who was looking more uncomfortable by the moment. He was tugging at his navy button down shirt and messing around with his pockets of his dark denim jeans. He brushed his hair to the side to make sure it was all in place and Marinette watched him with an odd expression.

Adrien looked at her, blushed, and looked away. He sulked up to Nino with his hands in his pockets and leaned into his best friend's ear. "I don't think I can do this, man."

"You got this. You are Chat Fucking Noir." Nino whispered in his friends face with confidence. "Man up."

Adrien straightened up and looked over his shoulder at Marinette after Nino slapped him in the chest.

Marinette walked up to him. Her heart ached. She felt like she had done something wrong, but she didn't know what. She had barely talked to him. "You okay, Adrien?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just tired is all." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before quickly putting it back in place. "Too many photo shoots." He smiled awkwardly.

Marinette peered at him and searched his green eyes. Something pulled her to him and she touched his left arm, causing a shock to go through from her hand to his arm. He quickly pulled it away and checked to make sure the foundation hadn't worn off. His arm appeared to be untouched and he relaxed.

"Did you feel that?" Marinette breathed and got lost in his eyes.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about. How about a drink? I'll buy." Adrien tried to change the subject and walked into the club and up to the bar.

Marinette sighed and followed behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder, as he leaned over the bar to order them drinks.

"Look I had a really shitty night last night." Marinette vented to Adrien. "I don't know what vibe I'm putting off right now to make you act this way, but I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm really sorry."

Adrien turned to her with an expression that she could only explain as pain. He quickly turned his sad expression into a smile and he handed her a shot. "Here you go. Sorry, you had a bad night. It's not you. I'm just… upset about something." He looked away from her and off to the side.

She took the shot with a smile. "Can we start over?"

Adrien nodded and swirled the liquor in the shot glass.

"Hi. Wanna go dance?" Marinette smiled up at Adrien and downed her shot.

"I would love to." Adrien smiled, slammed his shot back, and lead her out to where Nino and Alya were busy dancing.

 _Hell Yeah_ by Rev Theory was playing and Marinette began moving her hips to the beat. He pulled her into him and her rounded behind pressed against his hips. She rolled her ass against his pelvis and bent forward at the hips with her back perfectly arched, before whipping back up, causing her hair to hit him in the face and chest. Her hair smelled like strawberries and heat began to pool in his groin. She rubbed against him and he groaned and held her by the hips. He rocked with her and spun her out suddenly and she began to dance to the beat, before he yanked her back to him. She landed with his thigh between her legs and she rolled her hips on his upper leg, while one of her hands held onto his shoulder. He held her by her hips. Adrien let out a groan and his lips became meer inches from hers. She peered into his eyes with heavy blue ones and she bit her lip. Her hands went to his chest and the electricity built between them.

"I should go." Adrien broke apart from her and headed over to Nino.

Marinette stood on the dance floor, dazed, confused and she felt abandoned, again. Alya ran over to her best friend. "He had to go. He has a big photo shoot tomorrow morning."

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes. "What am I doing wrong?"

Nino wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. It was up to Chat, not him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, after removing his black framed glasses. "I'm gonna kill him." He spoke under his breath and let the loud music cover up his words.

Alya wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Let's go have another drink. I'll buy."

Marinette nodded with her arms wrapped around herself and followed her friend to the bar.

 **Song: Hell Yeah by Rev Theory**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Marinette laid in her bed with a pencil pressed above her top lip and her journal in front of her.

She groaned, sat up, threw her pencil down, and marched out of her room to Alya.

"What's up?" Alya looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Nino at the shop today?" Marinette looked at her best friend with determination in her eyes.

"I think so… why?" Alya turned the television off and turned her body to face her.

"I need to talk to Chat. In person." Marinette looked deeply into Alya's eyes. The memory of everything that had happened between her and Chat played in front of her and she was confused.

"I'll see if Chat's in." Alya began to type away on her phone.

Her phone buzzed and Alya looked at her incoming text. "Nino, says he should be in around noon. And why?"

"Tell him I'll see him then." Marinette walked away to shower.

Alya shook her head and gave a concerned look towards her friend. She texted Nino back and sat back on the couch.

By eleven thirty, Marinette had Alya in the car and on the way to Le Noir Tattoo. Each memory of Chat and how he could effortlessly effect her body, made her more and more irritated. She slammed the car door shut and stomped up to the front doors. Alya followed her friend hopelessly.

She flung the shop door open and walked up to Nino at the front desk.

He held his hands up in the air. "He's late."

"I'll wait." Marinette crossed her arms.

"What is wrong with you?" Alya looked at her best friend concerned.

"Nothing. I just want to speak with Chat." Marinette looked away at the ground.

The back door opened and Chat dropped his black backpack at his station. He walked up to them.

She stood with her hands on her hips and a hint of anger resided in her eyes.

"Looking for me?" Chat looked at her with a smirk.

Marinette's eyes searched his and she looked him over hard. "Why do you keep running off on me? Why did you suddenly leave that one night?"

Chat suddenly looked pained and his smile fell. "I- I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" Marinette snorted and crossed her arms.

"Please." Chat looked at her through his blonde bangs.

"Mari, maybe you should let this g-" Alya began to try to get in between them.

"No!" Marinette stuck her hand out toward her best friend, silencing her. "I wanna hear it from him."

"Maybe, not in such a public place?" Nino looked around them at all of the other people getting tattooed at the various stations by the other artists.

"Maybe, you should do this another t-" Alya tried again, reaching out to grab Marinette by the arm, but she stepped closer to Chat.

"Tell me." Marinette's eyes shook and her voice cracked. "Why did you suddenly fall to the ground with your head between your knees? Why did you suddenly leave me? Why did you tease me and then suddenly stop?"

"I-" Chat couldn't even come up with an excuse. Not without revealing who he was. Not without telling her about Plagg. "Come to the backroom. I have a few moments before my client shows up." He sighed and did a come hither motion with his index finger.

Marinette slumped and followed him to the back of the tattoo parlor. He opened a door along the wall, that blended in, and she stepped inside.

"Is she always that persistent?" Nino looked at Alya with a weird expression.

"Pretty… much." Alya sighed and watched the two of them disappear.

Chat shut the door behind them, took his jacket off and threw it on a table, and leaned on the door with his arms crossed. Marinette looked at the floor. She could feel his insecurities radiating off of him.

"What's going on? I know I barely know you, but-" She peered up at him through her side swept bangs.

He sighed and peered at her through his blonde hair. "You know what?! You're right! You DON'T know me!" He pointed to his chest with his index finger. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. You'd run away if you knew. You'd hate me. You'd-" His voice broke for a moment and he soon gained composure back. "I had to go. That's all I can tell you."

"It has to do with that tattoo on your right arm, doesn't it?" Marinette reached for his arm, but he held his crossed arms tighter to his chest.

"Drop it." He glared at her and put up his guard.

"So, you do have other tattoos than just your sleeve." Marinette stepped closer to him and he dropped his crossed arms and stiffened up.

"No. I told you I didn't have any others." Chat's eyes went wide and he panicked.

"Then show me your right arm. Prove me wrong." Marinette got closer, pressing him into the door.

"Mari." Chat sighed and his heart raced.

Her eyes widened. "How did you know that was my nickname?"

"I don't- I don't know." Chat looked away from her.

"You seem to know a lot of things about me that I didn't tell you." Marinette looked closer at him.

"Alya told me." Chat spoke quickly.

"Alya barely knows you." Marinette raised her voice at him. "She's seen you only a couple of times."

He cringed. Being two different people or rather three beings was difficult, if you counted Plagg as another thing. He always got Adrien, Chat, and Plagg confused. Plagg less so, but still. His head spun and he slumped down the door and gripped the front of his hair.

Marinette crouched down in front of him. She slipped her fingers beneath his chin and raised his face to look at her. He dropped his hands and his glowing green eyes shook. She searched his worried expression. She licked her lips and her brow furrowed. His eyes screwed shut, as she reached up with her unoccupied hand and brushed the front of his hair to the side. It was soft and light. Her hand fell to her mouth and she fell back onto her heels. He opened his eyes and grabbed her by the wrists.

His face was soon meer inches from hers and his voice came out as a plee. "You can't tell anyone. You hear me. NO ONE! Understand?"

"A-adrien?" Marinette was in shock. Her heart pounded against her chest and she felt like she was going to faint.

Chat searched her eyes with rapid eye movements. "You can't. Please. I need this."

"Which of you is real?" Marinette looked over his tattoo and his gauged ears, his septum piercing.

Chat didn't answer. He just sat there with his head bowed in silence.

"WHICH ONE IS REAL?!" Marinette demanded with tears falling from her stormy blue eyes.

"The one right in front of you." Chat mumbled with slumped shoulders and he didn't meet her eyes.

"Then who the hell left me the other night?! Because it wasn't Adrien and it sure as hell, wasn't Chat Noir!" Marinette demanded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Something I can't tell you." Chat slumped further.

"I have secrets too. I have things that YOU couldn't even fathom. Yet, here I sit. Waiting! For you to just move an inch. Tell me a little something about you. Yet you can't." Marinette sobbed and gripped his upper arms.

She yanked his right sleeve up and he cringed away from her. "You can't even tell me that you have more tattoos." Her voice was a whisper.

She peered at the black cat with a studded collar and a yellow bell. She touched it and it burned her fingers. An uneasy feeling took her over. Her eyes shot to his and she looked at him hard.

"C'mon." She yanked him out of the room suddenly and out of the breakroom.

"Wai-" Alya and Nino called out in unison, but Marinette and Chat kept running.

Chat was hopeless, as Marinette drug him to a quiet place nearby, away from people.

"Your tattoo… the one on your right arm… It's-" Marinette's eyes shook and she touched it again and let it smolder on her fingertips.

Chat didn't say a word. He gave up and she could feel his soul slowly withering away.

"That's why your full sleeve is black cats in swirls. That's why you don't like to talk about it." Marinette was putting the pieces together. "That's why when I'd search for that monster… I'd see you." Her voice became quiet with the last revelation.

"What are you talking about? Searching? Please, Mari." Chat whined at her helplessly.

"It's you. You're the one… You're-" The words caught in her throat and she covered her mouth. Her feet wanted to run, but everything in her heart told her to stay. Told her to purify him. Told her to fix him.

He looked at her worried. Worried she would run away, but was shocked when he watched her fall to her knees and close her eyes with his right hand in hers. Chat watched her intently, curiously.

Marinette focused all of her soul into the center of her chest, forming a bubble of white light. _Tikki, help me._ She took the ball of energy and pushed it through Chat and into his hand. He jumped slightly and tried to pull away, but she stood up and pulled him to her.

Plagg growled and snickered at her. Chat cringed at the sight in his mind. Plagg pulled against his chains, trying to get to Marinette, but Chat yanked him back.

"It's not going to work, Mari." Chat solemnly spoke. "Whatever you're doing… it's not working."

Marinette became exhausted, as the electricity intensified and her bubble grew, overwhelming him and her in its wake. She fell to her knees and gave up. "What is it?"

"It's not a what, but a who." Chat gave in. "And I don't like to talk about him. Strokes his ego." Plagg's lips suddenly snarled into a long thin smile.

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

"My client is probably here by now. I got to go. You can stay and watch me work if you want. Otherwise, I'm glad I met you. It's been nice." Chat dropped her hand and walked back to the shop like a lonely alley cat.

Marinette's bottom lip quivered and her gaze on his back became determined. She ran after him and slammed into him. Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her cheek to his back. He stiffened up and his body shivered. "I don't care who or what you are. I have fallen in love with you. I've always loved you. Before I met Chat? I loved Adrien Agreste. When I met Chat Noir? I fell deeper for that man in the tattoo shop. I don't want to lose you. I'm not afraid of you."

"You haven't seen it. Haven't seen him. If you did? You'd run, Mari. I'd run if I could. I'll finish the color of your ladybug today and then I'm gone from your life. You don't need bad luck like me. You're too good. Too pure. I'd only taint you. " With that last remark, he left her standing by herself with her arms wrapped around her body, seeking comfort in herself.

"Show me then!" She screamed across the way in agony, as a sudden gust of wind blew her hair away from her face.

Chat stopped in his tracks and turned to face her with tears in his eyes.

"I wanna see it. I wanna see you! Please." Marinette sobbed, clenched her stomach, and bent over in pain.

Chat looked her over and licked his lips. "My place, eleven o'clock. Tonight!"

Marinette nodded and watched him walk away from her again with more slumped shoulders than he had before. Her heart felt heavier than before and her breathing quickened with anxiety.

He stopped again with his hands in his pockets. "But after that?! If you decided to run?! I won't stop you!"

That was when he truly walked away, leaving her alone to think about what she had just learned.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Monster by Stitched Up Heart**

 **Glycerine by Bush**


	14. Chapter 14: NSFW (with warning points)

**Note: This is a NSFW chapter near the bottom. I have added a warning of bold '0' if you would like to skip it and an ending of '0's where it's safe to read again. :) Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. :)**

Marinette walked back into the shop with her arms wrapped around herself and Alya ran over to her. She peered at the floor. Alya wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"You okay?" Alya looked at her concerned.

Marinette peered up at Chat Noir through her hair, watching him tattoo his client. She worried her lip and said nothing for a moment. Alya's eyes followed her gaze and she sighed.

"Maybe it's best for you guys to take a break." Alya tried to smile for her.

Marinette shook her head and dropped her arms. "No, we're okay."

"I hope you're not lying to me, girl…" Alya sighed and let her friend go. "Nino said he'd talk to him, later."

"He really doesn't have to." Marinette shrugged and went back to staring at Chat.

His green eyes flicked to hers and she looked away fast. She could see a hint of worry behind them and it made her feel more uneasy.

"What did he say?" Alya was curious now, watching him too.

"Nothing important." Marinette shrugged.

"Did he tell you who he is?" Alya whispered in her ear and she jumped.

"What?!" Marinette blurted out and Chat stopped tattooing to shoot her a look.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alya laughed at her friend and patted her on the back.

"You knew?!" Her eyes got big and she flashed a look at her best friend.

Alya nodded. "I told you. I have my ways of getting answers… That and there really isn't much of a difference, Mari. A little makeup… flesh silicone gauges… different hairstyle? It's not hard. You-" She poked her friend in the chest. "were only looking at Chat. Not Adrien. I have no hinderance." She giggled at her friend's unamused expression.

"Just don't go telling everyone that you know." Marinette grumbled and Alya hugged her close again.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Plus Nino would kill me." She looked over at her boyfriend, who was glaring at them in a threatening manner.

Marinette giggled and took her friend's arm from her shoulders. "I see your point."

Alya nodded and Marinette went back to biting her finger and watching Chat tattoo.

"Hey!" Marinette suddenly spoke. "I'm gonna be out tonight. So, don't wait up for me."

"Oh really?! Again?!" Alya raised her eyebrows at her friend and nudged her.

"It's not like that…" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"We'll see, girl. I'll believe it when you don't come home with smeared lipstick and a million love bites." Alya giggled at her.

"Well, I already have a million of them, what's a few more." Marinette shrugged and Alya's eyes went wide, before she burst out laughing.

"Oh girl… God help you." Alya walked away laughing hysterically.

Chat looked at Alya weird and confused. His gaze flickered to Marinette and she jumped. He quickly looked back to the tattoo piece he was working on and shrank into himself. Marinette's heart hurt and she looked at him sympathetically.

"Don't." Chat mouthed to her with saddened eyes. He didn't need sympathy. It was the last thing he wanted and the last thing that he wanted to see on her face. He deserved fear and disgust, not pity and remorse.

Marinette walked up to Chat after a while of being in the shop. "I'll see you tonight. Eleven?" She ran a hand along his shoulders.

He shuttered for a moment, while cleaning up his station. "Yeah." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Marinette kissed him on his cheek, before walking away. He flinched at the current that passed through them. Marinette walked over to Alya and Nino. The three of them made their way out of the shop and back to Alya and Marinette's apartment.

Chat watched them walk out of the shop with a sinking heart and a worried expression. This could be the day that he loses her and the day that all of his hope would be lost. He swung his backpack over his shoulder, locked the shop up, and kicked his bike to life.

Marinette bit her lip and paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't decide how to feel or what to wear, or really, what to do. She watched the clock tick by and it felt like an eternity till the time hit a reasonable hour for her to leave. She played with the paper in her fingers that held Chat's address, or rather, Adrien's address, that she had gotten from Nino earlier.

Marinette made her way out to the living room. Alya was busy on top of Nino on the couch and she walked passed them, trying not to pay attention to where his hands were or where her lips were.

She walked out of the apartment and into the cool night air. Marinette got into the car and drove to his place with a pounding heart and shortened breath.

"I got this. I can do this." Marinette gripped the wheel and rounded a corner.

She finally reached his apartment and she parked her car. She opened the door to the building and made her way up to his room. Her heart picked up pace and she swallowed hard.

She knocked on his door with a shaky hand. The door opened revealing Chat in a towel with a toothbrush between his lips.

Marinette blushed and covered her eyes with her hand. "Um, hi."

"Hi." Chat moved out of the doorway and let her in.

"Do you-" She could barely talk, as she tried to look anywhere but at his naked muscular torso. "Do you usually shower after work?"

"Yeah." Chat smirked at her and left towards his bathroom. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back."

Marinette slumped and breathed out, letting her breathing slow. She took a moment to take in his home more than she had before. It was pretty bland and didn't really express much about him. Which was pretty fitting to her.

Chat came out in a pair of pajama pants. "Sorry. Do you want a drink?"

"Do you have something stronger than water or tea?" Marinette sighed and slumped down onto his couch.

"I do." Chat cleared his throat and walked over to his kitchen. He pulled two shot glasses from a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He poured each shot and carried them over to her. "Here."

He sat down next to her and looked into her blue eyes. "You okay?"

Marinette took the shot and slammed it back without a word.

Chat nodded and drank his, before setting it onto his coffee table. "Like I said earlier. If you want to run… run. I also, can't promise I'll stay, once I become… him." Chat sighed and grabbed the front of his blonde hair. "But you're more than welcome to stay the night. I have extra pillows and blankets in the hallway close-t." Marinette had grabbed his upper arm and began to cuddle it with her cheek. Her eyes were closed and she sighed, as electricity surged through them.

The black demon cat snarled in his head and he pushed Plagg down.

Chat looked at her with a concerned expression, but he didn't dare pull away.

Marinette peered up at him with shaking blue eyes. "I'm fine staying in your bed."

Chat opened his mouth to speak with a saddened expression, but he thought better of it. "Up to you."

He looked at the clock, as both of the small and big hands made their way to the twelve. "I don't have much more time, ladybug. Are you sure you want to see this? You want to know?"

Marinette nodded and hugged him closer. "You should probably back up. To be safe. I don't know what Plagg will do."

Plagg snarled and rolled his eyes at Chat's comment.

Chat suddenly started to groan and his body began to shake. Marinette held him tighter and pressed her face to his shoulder, but he pushed her away. He cringed as his muscles stiffened up. "Back up. Go. somewhere safer." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and let him go. She walked back against the far wall and watched Chat contort and scream in pain. She covered her lips with her hand and slid down to the floor. Her knees went to her chest and tears fell from her eyes, helplessly.

She heard his spine crack, watched his body twitch and spasm. Watched as his spinal cord stuck out prominently along his arched back. He was more than twice his normal height and more muscular. He got up onto his four legs and looked at her. His green eyes lit up and rows of sharp teeth snarled at her. He suddenly pounced at her and she threw her arms up in front of her face and whimpered. She refused to run. Refused to hide. His growling grew louder in her ears and she was too afraid to open her eyes for fear that his acidic green eyes would be in hers. His sharp teeth… too close for comfort.

"Kitty?" Her voice shook and she slowly lowered her arms.

Plagg snarled, as if, to mock her words. She blindly reached out to touch his black fur. It was soft and felt light like Chat's blonde hair. She ran her hands down his neck and up and around his back, till she felt the solid bone beneath his skin, along his spine.

He made a sound that was between a growl and a purr. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, and he tried to tug away. He thrashed around, but she held on. She kept running her fingers through his fur, never letting him go, even as his claws carved into her back, tearing her white shirt, leaving streaks of red along the fabric.

"Kitty, please." Marinette kept a hold of him. She fanned out her white light and covered them in a massive white bubble.

His panting slowed and he relaxed into her pets. She tangled her fingers into his fur and held him close. Chat's shoulders slumped and he groaned, as he returned back to her. Leaving Plagg to recede back into his mind and his body. A shaking naked Adrien sat in his place. He sobbed and clutched at her and they fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry, Mari. Run. Run away. Please." Adrien begged her, pleaded with her, but Marinette kept her fingers in his hair. She held him tightly in her arms and wrapped her legs around him.

"No. I'm not running. I told you I loved you. All of you." Marinette cried and never let him go.

Adrien clutched at her and pulled his hand away from her back to see blood on his palm. "Oh god." His face went from being upset to mortified. "I need to patch you up. I need to fix this."

He pushed her away and the sudden hint of stinging pain hit her. She struggled to sit up slightly from the floor. Adrien ran back in with a first aid kit and picked her up. He set her on the bed and began to open the first aid kit with shaking hands. "Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Adrien." Marinette cringed, as he cut her shirt from her, and ran alcohol along her wounds.

"It was my fault! Never say it wasn't!" Adrien became defensive and he bit the thread that he had put through an eye of a suture needle. "Bite this." He passed her a shirt that he was going to put on.

"Why?" Marinette looked at him with pained eyes.

"They're really bad. If I-" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "If I don't use stitches… you'll bleed o-" He didn't have to finish his sentence. She jammed the shirt between her teeth and braced herself with a hand gripping his thigh.

Adrien cringed and slowly began to stitch up the damage he had done. Plagg had done. She screamed and cried, as the needle pierced her skin. She cried out and dug her nails into his thigh.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry." Adrien tried to hush her cries, but he knew it wouldn't help.

He bit the thread and put antibacterial cream on them, before covering the wounds with gauze and medical tape. She turned around and fell against him. He fell back on his bed with her on top of him. Tears fell onto his chest and he stroked her hair.

She couldn't stop crying. Not just because of the pain, but also because of him. Because of what he had to endure. What he had been going through. The news had pictured him so differently. They had it all wrong. Marinette peered up at him and sniffed. She searched his curious green eyes and quickly crashed her lips onto his.

Electricity surged between them and he sighed into the kiss, as her tongue passed over his. Adrien pulled her closer. She straddled his hips and deepened the kiss with a roll of her hips.

Adrien groaned at the heat that began to pool in his groin, but he pushed her away. "I can't. Not like this."

Marinette bit her bottom lip and a tear fell down from one of her eyes. "What is wrong with me?"

Adrien sighed and took a strand of her hair in between his finger and thumb. "Nothing. I just don't want to remember our romantic moment after a rendezvous with Plagg." Adrien sat up to press his lips to hers. "You're back needs to rest and right now… you're pulling at the stitches. Here."

Adrien grabbed one of his pillows and laid it closer to them. Marinette looked at him.

"Lay on your stomach and I'll get you some ice to reduce the swelling and grab you some ibuprofen." Adrien went to get up from under her, but she held her thighs tighter around his hips.

"What's wrong?" Adrien looked at her concerned.

"Don't go. Please." Marinette was worried that if she lost sight of him… then he'd be gone for good.

Adrien looked at her and touched her cheek. "I won't leave you. I promise. Now, lay down. Relax."

Marinette searched his eyes one last time, before getting off of him and laying onto the pillow. Her back was sore and she folded her arms beneath her chin. Adrien got up, slipped on a new pair of pajama pants and his black gauges. He walked out to his kitchen.

Marinette was silently flipping through her phone when he walked back in. He sat next to her on the bed with the ice, a glass of water, and anti-inflammatories.

"Take this." He passed her the pills and water. She sat up enough to take them. Marinette handed him the glass and peered at him, before falling asleep. He sighed and laid beside her and let sleep take him under.

Marinette woke up in the morning with something warm and soft on her arm. She slowly opened her eyes, yawned, and noticed Chat was cuddled up against her.

"Hi, Chat." Marinette smiled warmly at him and sighed back into the pillow.

Chat smirked and quietly chuckled.

"Since, Chat is back… does he want me?" Marinette peered at him with a hopeful expression.

Chat's face fell and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I may be two people, Mari, but I have one collective mind… Other than Plagg, but his wants don't count. I as a whole, don't think it's best. So, just rest, please." Chat sighed.

"My back will be fine. Trust me." Marinette sat up and she crossed her legs. He watched her close her eyes tight. Her hands rested palm up on her knees and she seemed to be focusing on something.

Chat watched the bandages fall from her gashes and watched the thread that he had carefully stitched into her skin fall from the cuts and onto the bed sheets. The wounds closed themselves up and she reached behind her to stretch out her spine.

His mouth fell open at the sight. "Why didn't you just do that last night?"

"I have to be strong enough. Focused enough to do it. I can't just easily do it." Marinette sighed and didn't meet his eyes.

He looked at her with curiosity.

"It's part of Tikki." Marinette gave in.

"Who's Tikki?" Chat raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's my- power. I've called it that ever since I was little." Marinette shrugged.

Chat searched her eyes and suddenly pinned her arms above her head on his bedspread. Her heart beat faster and her breaths came out in short pants, as he slowly licked up her neck to her earlobe and he nibbled on it. "You're purrfect for me. Never leave. Please."

Marinette sighed and let him lavish her, as the electricity built up between them. "Never, Kitty. I'll never let you go."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He rolled his hips into her and she moaned against his lips, his soft tongue as it skirted along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and let her tongue meet his in a dance. He pulled her panties down her thighs and she picked her hips up off of the bed to help him. He slid his hand between them until his finger dipped between her folds to find her swollen button. He rolled his index finger in small circles along it and she mewled beneath him. He slid his fingers lower until he felt her wet center. She moaned and bit her lower lip, as her hips rose to coax him. Chat slid his index finger into her wet, tight, pussy. She arched her back with a loud moan and she began to pant. He slid his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Marinette gripped his forearm that was holding him up and flicked his top lip with her tongue. Chat added a second finger, once she had begun to relax and accept him. She gripped the sheets between her fingers and tilted her head back with parted red lips.

Chat's lips parted and he panted, as he watched her react to his touches. React to him. He slid down her body and gripped her right thigh with his left hand. He yanked her down to him and slowly licked between her soft folds. She arched her back and rocked her hips closer to his mouth. He groaned with his eyes closed and he enclosed her swollen clit between his lips and sucked as hard as he could. He flicked her clit with his tongue at the same time and she screamed out in ecstasy, as his fingers sped up. As the electricity built up and ricocheted between them.

"Ah! Chat!" Marinette's hips bucked and she gripped the pillow with her left hand and his blonde hair with her right. Her senses were heightened and her skin was sensitive from the electrical current.

Chat peered up at her with glowing bright green eyes. She peered down at him with shimmering blue and parted swollen red lips. She heard him pant and saw his back muscles tense up.

Her body stiffened up, her toes curled, and with one more flick of his tongue, she fell apart. The electricity burst and surged through her. She screamed and bucked and panted against his mouth and he groaned back, watching her.

He let her go and crawled back up her body. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and she looked at him through dark eyelashes, panting. She yanked his lips down to hers and ran her tongue against his, furiously. He groaned and ground his pelvis against hers with a moan. Electricity began to build up again and he didn't know if he could make it through it again.

Her fingers looped into the band of his pajama pants and she tugged them down, freeing his hardened cock. Chat groaned and kissed her deeper with his fingers tangled in her hair.

He suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes. "I don't have condoms."

Marinette yanked him back down onto her lips and rolled her wet pussy against his aching arousal and electricity shot through them. "I'm on the pill." She ground the words out between clenched teeth.

Chat groaned and positioned himself at her entrance. She arched her back with a moan, as he slowly slid into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she dug her nails into his back. Chat moaned loudly and kissed her harder. Traveling, lapping, sensual kisses from her neck, to her chest, to her rosey peaked nipples. She tangled her fingers into his hair, as her hips rose up to meet his in a steady rhythm. He panted against her breasts and used his forearms to hold his weight above her trembling body. His body shook, as the current surrounded them and he sped up and began to pump harder into her.

She screamed out and clutched at anything she could get her hands on. He panted and let the electricity shoot through him. She tightened up around his swollen cock and he bit back a moan.

"Ah, Marinette." Chat groaned and lifted her legs onto his shoulders.

He lifted her half way off of the bed and pumped deeper into her. She cried out and clutched his forearms in reckless abandon.

Chat growled and watched her pull a pillow over her face.

"I wanna see you cum, baby." Chat pulled the pillow from her face and threw it to the floor, while panting.

Marinette looked at him with parted lips and he bent down to flick her top lip with his tongue. She captured his lips and kissed him, before he pulled away to yank her closer by her hips, until the pressure built up within her and she let go around him.

He felt her tighten around his aching cock and watched her scream out, and cum. Soaking him. Chat moaned and leaned his head down. He took her legs down from his shoulders and she wrapped them around his waist. He pumped harder and faster into her until he felt the energy build up at the base of his spine and he released into her with her name on his lips and a loud moan.

He sighed and rolled off of her. She laid on the bed, panting, with her hand resting on her chest.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What is that electrical charge we have anyway?" Chat looked over at her.

"I don't know yet. I've been trying to figure that out. But right now… I really don't care what it is." Marinette rolled back on top of him and she began to kiss his forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck.

Chat quietly chuckled and he brushed her hair to the side, before pressing a soft kiss along her neck.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Vermillion Part 2 by Slipknot**

 **Snuff by Slipknot**

 **You're Mine by Disturbed**

 **Control by SoMo**


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette looked at Chat beside her on the bed. She rested her head on her palms and watched his chest rise and fall. She reached out and slid her finger between his pectoral muscles and his hand shot up and grabbed hers. "What are you doing?" He opened one eye to look over at her.

Marinette bit her lip. "I was just wondering how you ended up the way you did."

His heart raced and he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, my father is a famous designer and one day he got this new design idea. He took it to a-"

Marinette shook her head. "Not that. I can read that in a magazine, if I wanted to. Plagg."

Chat swallowed hard and he rolled over to face her. He searched her eyes with worried green ones. He clasped her hand in his. "If I tell you, will you explain Tikki to me?"

Marinette nodded and looked from one of his eyes to the other.

Chat sighed. "Do you need a drink first? Because I do." He let her hand go and threw the covers off of him. Marinette watched him get up and slip on his pajama pants. She got up and threw her shirt and panties on, before walking after him.

She found him in the kitchen with shaking hands, pouring cognac into a crystal glass. "If you're pouring, I'll take one."

Chat flipped out another glass and poured a second one. He slid it to her and she caught it. He took a sip of his and walked over to the couch. She followed him and sat beside him. She tucked her legs beneath her and settled in for the story.

Chat sighed and held up a finger, before taking another long drink. "My mother was a beautiful model. She had met my father in design school and they had hit it off so effortlessly. But one day when it was raining out…" The sounds of screeching tires and her scream echoed through his mind and Plagg growled at him.

Marinette took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb along the back of it.

"She got in an accident with a drunk driver. My father didn't take it well… So, he began to look up different possible ways to bring back loved ones through different cultures. Every day he would try a new one. I was never allowed to be in the room that he would work in. Nathalie would always make sure I was taken to my room during those times." Chat took another drink.

"Did he ever find it?" Marinette peered up at him and his pained expression.

He drank the last sip of his liquor and sat the glass down on the table. "He was at his last hope of finding one that would work. When I was thirteen, he came across some old ancient script. He scoured the internet for someone who could read it. Once he had found the person… they warned him not to do it. That if he were to use it then something of equal or greater value would be taken in its place. My father didn't care. All he wanted was my mother back." Chat leaned back on the couch.

Marinette crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and breathed him in. He smelt of cologne and sweat. She licked her lips and let the electrical current rush through her. Chat stared past her and wrapped his arms around her. "By the time he was done doing the ritual for it… he had brought back mother. I was in my room at the time, when a bright green light flashed around me and I fell to the floor. I screamed in agony and clutched at anything, as Plagg took over my body. I found myself in a loss of control. It was like someone else was controlling me, like I was a puppet, and that's when my father and my mother found me. How I saw my mother's bright matching green eyes for the first time in years. How afraid she was of me. How disgusted my father was of me." Tears fell down his cheek and Marinette wiped it away with her thumb and kissed him repetitively on the lips. "My father called me an abomination. My mother was scared of me. I now cover up my tattoos, change out my gauges, and parade in magazines for my father to make it up to him. He still hates me. He still would rather use other people in his advertisements, but I'm well known. If I suddenly disappeared it'd be weird and would cause a media outpour."

Marinette nodded and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"So, now that I've shared how… This, happened. Tell me about Tikki." Chat sighed and relaxed into her petting. "How did you tame Plagg?"

Plagg scoffed at his comment and Chat tugged back at him.

Marinette ran her fingers along his scalp from the front of his hair to the back with an arched back. She smiled fondly at him, as he began to purr with closed content eyes.

"I was a little girl when I began to see ghosts. They'd come to me and ask for help, but I never knew how. As, I got older… they never left me alone. My mother saw how the nightmares began to take over and how troubled I was. When I was thirteen, she set me up with a person that knew a lot about psychic abilities and how to harness them." Marinette ran her hands behind his ears and tucked his hair behind them.

Chat sighed and opened his eyes to look at her.

"That person began to work with me. She told me about the white bubble light of protection. About how to harness it. I began to practice pouring my soul into the center of my chest and opening up. I learned to build it up and then push it out and past me. To surround myself in the white light. She said that it would push the spirits away and it worked." She smiled and cocked her head to the side, as he leaned his head with a hum into her palm.

"You really are a cat." Marinette giggled at him.

He shot his eyes open wide and cleared his throat. "So, how did you learn to do what you did with my arm?"

"Oh, after a while, once I learned the basics… she began to tell me about how I could use it to move things on or push bad things out. So, I began the training to do that and before I knew it I was learning to heal myself and others. I was learning to purify souls." Marinette smiled at him with closed eyes and her hands were held in front of her. "I can touch things and push my energy into them."

She touched his arm and began to do it and he felt energy pass into him. Plagg cringed and backed up.

Chat laughed. "Plagg doesn't appreciate that."

"He wouldn't." Marinette giggled and let him go.

Chat's expression became serious and he gripped her hands in his. "You can still find someone better. Stronger. More… normal." He searched her blue eyes.

Marinette's lips parted and she shut her mouth and shook her head. "No, there's only you. There's always only been you. No one else. Besides, I think the electricity would just pull us together more. I feel like it's a magnet that keeps pulling me to you. Like- like we're-"

"Meant to be?" Chat looked at her and finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Marinette sighed with a smile. "Meant to be."

Chat brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and left his palm on her cheek. He looked from her eyes to her full lips. She licked her lips and did the same. Chat smirked and pulled her closer to kiss her with all of the love in his soul for her.

"I love you too." Marinette smiled and answered his unspoken feelings.

Chat smiled and kissed her harder. She braced herself with her hands on his chest and he carried her back to his bed with her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers tangled in his hair.

 **Song I wrote to: Better Than Me by Hinder**


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette walked into her apartment and Alya stood in the kitchen looking at her.

"So… how was your night? Considering it's almost two in the afternoon the next day… I'd say it went better than you expected." Alya raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette blushed and hid in her shoulders with her face away from her.

"You didn't." Alya smiled at her best friend.

Marinette bit the side of her finger and walked towards her bedroom.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting away that easily. I wanna know what happened. All the deets." Alya grabbed her wrist.

Marinette turned to look at her. "You really wanna hear all about what we did?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Okay, maybe not all… of the details." Alya laughed and let her friend go. "Just answer this. Was he good? How many times did he unwravel you?"

"Alya…. Why do you want to know?" Marinette shook her head.

"Curiousity reasons… He's a world famous model and tattoo artist. I wanna know what he's like." Alya put a hand on her hip.

Marinette sighed. "Amazing. Eight times." With that she walked away and left Alya with her mouth on the floor.

"Uninterrupted?" Alya spoke in shock.

"Moments away from each other in some cases." Marinette blushed with a smile over her shoulder.

"Girl! That man needs to talk to Nino!" Alya called after her friend.

Marinette just shook her head and left to shower.

Chat sat in the tattoo shop, drawing up a random traditional tattoo that had come to his mind. He always liked to have some ready made designs for random customers to give them ideas or to have them pick one at random.

Nino walked over and leaned on the architechural half wall that divided the stations from one another.

"So. How was your night?" He raised an eyebrow at Chat.

Chat swung around on his bar stool and looked over at Nino. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I don't know… You came in later than usual and you seem less tense." Nino was clearly getting at something.

Chat smirked and set his pencil down. "You wanna know details don't you? I think Alya is rubbing off on you, man."

"She is not. I was just curious." Nino pouted and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She came over. We talked. We fucked. She came at least eight times for me." Chat shrugged like it was nothing and swung back around to his sketch, while Nino's mouth was open in shock.

"You need to teach me your ways, man." Nino finally spoke. "Like, continously… eight- times?"

Chat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Nino. One after another. Within moments in some cases."

"I- wha- how?" Nino was at a loss for words.

"You just have to know the right buttons to push." Chat smirked at him. "I just happen to know them all."

"Jesus, man." Nino shook his head and pressed his fingers to his eyes, beneath his glasses. "The most I've gotten Alya to do is three and that was one time, by luck. You need to teach… me your ways…"

Chat laughed at his begging best friend. "Alright, I'll tell you where the buttons are. It's not the same for all women though, Nino. Everyone's different. You have to watch her reactions to know what makes her unravel the most. Seeing as the fact that I don't know Alya… it's all you, man. I can just give you hints."

Nino nodded and pulled up a chair and waited.

"You mean now?" Chat jumped in shock and looked around them at all of the tattoo clients and artists.

"Is there a better time?" Nino looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like when I go home? Not when the shop is full of people." Chat crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm sure they're all interested too." Nino smirked and looked around them.

Everyone had stopped to watch them.

"Guys! C'mon!" Chat called out and flung his arms down to his sides with a groan.

"We're interested too man." One of the other artists spoke.

"Yeah, and I'm interested to see in what it is that you think works on a woman." Another artist laughed and tested her tattoo gun by pressing down on the pedal.

"Seriously?" Chat ran a hand down his face. "Fine."

Marinette sat on the couch and sipped on her tea. Alya sat beside her with one of her legs drawn up. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Working on pieces for my shop. What else?" Marinette shrugged. "I'm so behind."

"When is golden sunshine filling in your tattoo?" Alya asked her.

"He was going to the other day, but… it didn't end up happening." Marinette bit her nail.

"I think I know why." Alya giggled at her friend. "You should call him up and set a date."

Marinette sighed and took her phone out. She hovered over his contact. "Which one do I call? Adrien or Chat?"

"I mean.. Chat's your tattoo guy." Alya shrugged with a laugh.

"Right." Marinette smiled awkwardly and hit call next to his name.

Chat stopped talking to look at his phone. "I have to take this."

"It wouldn't be the lucky girl, would it?" The artists teased around him.

He rolled his eyes and got up from his chair. "Just shut it." He went into the back breakroom to talk to her.

"Hey, I was wondering when you wouldn't be busy to finish up a certain bug." Marinette flirted and Alya burst out laughing at how it could be seen in two different ways.

"Oh? I thought I FINISHED a certain bug about eight times last night, Bugaboo." Chat flirted with a smirk.

"Dear God." Marinette groaned and Alya laughed harder next to her.

"I knew he'd say something about that." Alya fell onto the floor into a fit of laughter and Marinette groaned louder.

"Look. When can you finish coloring my ladybug tattoo?" Marinette spoke in a more clear tone.

"Before or after I finish the 'bug'?" Chat chuckled at her loud groan through the phone.

"Stop…." Marinette whined, began to giggle, and then she growled in irritation.

Alya was crying from laughter. "Girl, I gotta know what he's saying."

"You really don't wanna know." Marinette covered the phone with her hand.

"I heard that." Chat laughed at her.

"Ugh! Will you just answer me?" Marinette seethed with a laugh.

"Come in right now, Mari. I'll finish the ladybug." Chat smirked.

It took Marinette a moment to catch on. "The tattoo, Chat, not me."

Chat burst out laughing and hopped off the table he had been sitting on. "Alright. We'll see about that." He chuckled and hung up the phone.

"Ahhhh!" Marinette screamed and threw her phone next to her on the couch. "Seriously?!"

Alya stood up and brushed herself off. "What did he say anyway? My imagination was running wild."

"He said, 'Oh? I thought I FINISHED a certain bug about eight times last night, bugaboo.'" Marinette rolled her eyes and talked with her hands in a mocking Chat Noir voice.

Alya laughed until she cried. "Yep, my imagination was on point."

"He said if I come in now, he'll finish the bug." Marinette sighed and slumped.

"The tat or you?" Alya couldn't help herself.

Marinette growled and threw a pillow at her best friend.

"Oh, you're so on, girl!" Alya began hitting Marinette with the pillow and Marinette grabbed the matching one to battle her best friend.


	17. Chapter 17: NSFW

Marinette and Alya walked into the shop. _Jambi_ by TOOL played loudly over the speakers. They all stared at her. Marinette raised an eyebrow in confusion. Alya looked at Nino, who was trying to keep it together. Her eyes flashed to Chat, who was leaning on a support beam.

"Did I miss something?" Marinette looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"You didn't…" Alya looked at her boyfriend and back at Chat.

"I swear…" Marinette stomped up to Chat Noir and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to the break room.

The shop burst out snickering and Alya glared at them all. "That's not right and you know it! And you!" She pointed to Nino. "You could have waited till he was out of the shop!"

Nino slumped his shoulders in shame. "You're right…"

"Louder." Alya got closer to him.

"I said, you're right! I should have waited." Nino flashed her a look.

Alya grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. She rubbed her thigh along the front of his pants and whispered into his ear. "But if you want to show me some of what you've learned… I won't complain."

His eyes flew open wide and he swallowed hard, as she let him go with a giggle. "You're gonna kill me."

Alya laughed, "Maybe later."

Nino groaned at her words and fell against the green cat eye wall.

Marinette pushed Chat into the wall. "What did you tell them?"

Chat looked her in the eyes with burning green ones. "Nino wanted to know how I could blow your mind eight times in a row."

"And you couldn't wait till after work like a normal civilized human?" Marinette glared at him and poked him in the chest with each word.

"He wanted to know! And soon everyone wanted to know…" Chat shrugged at her.

"What the hell! So they all know what you did to me?" Marinette wanted to slap him across the face.

"I mean. Yes?" Chat winced and waited for her to hit him.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating that is?!" Marinette seethed and he felt like she would set him on fire within moments. A part of him wondered if she could do that.

"I'm so-" Chat was about to apologize when she slammed her body against him, held his hands above his head by his wrists, and her lips were suddenly on his with her knee between his legs and her thigh pressed to his dick. His eyes flew open wide, before his eyelids lowered and he melted.

"Show me what you told them, Chaton." Marinette panted and looked deeply into his bright eyes through her lashes, dropping his wrists.

Chat smirked and suddenly picked her up by her ass and spun around so that her back hit the wall. She gasped and his mouth was on hers like fire. She moaned against his lips, as he pressed his arousal against her.

He kissed from her lips to her neck and she gripped his back with her nails. He groaned and carried her suddenly to the table and sat her down on it. He ran his hands up her skirt and yanked her panties down her thighs. His emerald eyes never left hers and she looked into them while she panted with her puffy pink lips parted.

Chat grabbed her ankles and pushed her feet up against her ass and she fell back onto her elbows with another gasp. He bent down, holding her ankles in place, and licked between her wet folds and circled her clit with the tip of his warm tongue.

She burst out with a loud moan and bit her finger to try and keep quiet.

He looked up from her and chuckled. "Shh… the walls aren't sound proof, Ladybug." He whispered, before he dipped back down for more.

She raised her hips and he gripped her ankles hard. "Uh-uh. Don't move. Resist it."

"It's hard to." She whined and bit her finger harder.

Chat smirked and flicked her clit with his tongue and she moaned. "You wanna know what I told them?"

"Please." Marinette begged in a breathy voice.

He let go of one of her ankles and slid his index finger into her and circled her clit with his tongue. He felt for the small bundle of nerves that swelled up whenever she got close for him. His fingertip stroked it from the back to the front in a come hither motion, he wrapped her swollen clit with his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, while flicking her clit with his tongue, and she shuttered and came around his finger and mouth.

"Ah, Chat!" Marinette called out and grabbed his hair between her fingers.

"That's one, Bugaboo." He smirked and continued to stroke the bundle of nerves and she came over and over again until she collapsed onto the table, exhausted.

"That's three. I'm not done with you yet, Bugaboo." He kissed up from her clit, to her pubic bone, to her stomach, to between her breasts, he flicked a nipple with the tip of his tongue and released her ankle. He sucked and licked her rosey peak, while stroking the other nipple with his thumb. She leaned her head back and moaned. He slid his hand down her side and between her legs. He felt between her wet folds and slid his finger into her again and used his palm to massage circles into her swollen clit. She moaned and rocked her hips against his hand. He continued to tug, suck, and lick her nipple with his soft warm tongue.

Marinette shook and moaned louder as she released again.

"Four." He kissed her nipple before cradling her face and kissing her on the lips, passing his tongue over hers in a sultry kiss.

Marinette panted and looked at him through her lashes. She didn't know if she could cum anymore times.

Chat pushed her back to lay on the table. He pushed her ankles up once again to give him more access. He ran his tongue from her entrance and between her silky folds. She shuttered and panted harder, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my God." Marinette arched her back when his lips wrapped around her clit and flicked it fast.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides, her toes curled, and he looked up at her with green eyes. "Look at me, Princess."

She bit her lip and looked at him with parted lips and rosey cheeks, before the pressure built and she came around his mouth.

"Five." Chat smirked and kissed her wet pussy. He slid a finger in between her folds and stroked the bundle of nerves again. He leaned up and kissed her neck and sucked in one spot and she tilted her head to the side and moaned loud, as she gripped his forearms and came around his finger.

"Six…" He kissed her lips and flicked her tongue along her tongue and she shuttered again. "Seven…"

She panted and swallowed hard, as her chest rose and fell in fast movements.

He rolled his thumb on her clit till it swelled up again, rubbed her swollen g-spot with his finger, and inserted the tip of his pinky into her ass and she arched her back and gasped. Her eyes screwed shut and he touched her chin to bring her big blue bell eyes to his. "Watch me, Bugaboo."

He kissed down her body and he flicked and sucked her clit with his tongue and her legs shook and her hips bucked and she came again.

"Eight." He stood up straight, removed his fingers, and held her panties out to her on his index finger. Marinette panted, trying to catch her breath as her legs shook.

She shook her head and sat up, stretching her legs out. She grabbed the loops of his pants and yanked him close to her. She popped his belt buckle and undid his pants. He bit his lower lip and watched her. His hard cock ached and kept flexing with each heartbeat that ran through it. It took all of his reserve to not reach down and stroke it himself.

She pulled his tight boxers down and he sprang free. She wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and stroked him from the base to the tip. He was harder than she had ever felt him before and he let out a loud sigh. She dropped to her knees in front of him. He groaned and his fingers went into her hair. She looked up at him with alluring blue eyes and she flicked the tip with her warm soft tongue. He moaned and tilted his head back, as her lips surrounded his swollen tip and slowly moved down the shaft. He gripped her hair harder and he touched the table behind her with his other hand to brace himself, as she worked him.

Her hand moved along with her mouth and she swirled her tongue around him, while she sucked as hard as she could. He groaned and his lips parted in a pant, while his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

It didn't take him long to fall under her advances. "I'm gonna- Hah." He panted the words out and she smiled and kept sucking and tugging at him.

Marinette sped up her hand and mouth and sucked harder. His body shivered and he suddenly gripped harder onto the desk and released into her mouth with a loud moan.

Marinette let him go from her mouth, but kept her hand pumping, slowing down till he sighed and hummed. She wiped her mouth and smiled up at him. "Was it good?"

"More than good. Amazing." He fixed his pants with a sigh.

Marinette slid on her panties with a giggle. "Now, that you finished the bug… are you gonna color in my ladybug?"

Chat chuckled at her and yanked her close to him and kissed her on the head. "Yeah, let's go, bug."

Marinette giggled and let him lead her out to his station.

Everyone had their eyes on them.

"What?" Chat looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"All of the loud music in the world, couldn't cover that up." Nino burst out laughing and Marinette blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I'm gonna go ahead and say that he finished you before the tattoo, Bug." Alya giggled at her friend.

"Shut up!" Marinette shot Alya a look and groaned.

She sat down on the black leather chair that Chat had pulled over for her.

 **Song playing in the tattoo shop: Jambi by TOOL**

 **Songs I wrote this to: A lot of SoMo, haha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I changed the bench in the last chapter to a chair. So, that's why she's sitting now. I thought it would be easier for him to work on her that way and the two times I got my shoulders tattooed, I was sitting on a chair. haha I don't know why I put the bench in there. lol Anyway, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! :)**

 _Pet_ by A Perfect Circle began to play in the shop and Marinette leaned on the firm pillow in front of her. Chat tucked a piece of paper towel in the back of her red halter top to catch the ink and blood.

He set out a new needle in it's package, white caps, and tattoo colors onto his tool box. "What kind of red do you want? I have these three." He pointed them out and she turned to look them over.

"I like the cherry red one." Marinette smiled over at him. "Can I ask for a favor though?"

"What?" He looked at her sideways.

"Can I get you to give me one more tattoo?" Marinette smirked at him.

Chat sat back and crossed his arms. "What tattoo would that be?"

"A black cat with green eyes with its tail wrapped around and beneath the ladybug." She smiled warmly at him.

Chat leaned closer to her and whispered. "You know that's permanent, right?"

"You know you're permanent, right?" Marinette joked. "Yes, I know it's permanent."

"And that it could be bad luck to get that?" Chat added.

"Then I guess I'll just have to hope my luck outways your bad luck." Marinette smirked. "Just tattoo one of your famous black cats. Please, kitty?"

Chat sighed and sat back. "Alright."

"It's not like it's your name and I'll pay you extra." Marinette turned back and away from him.

"I won't charge you for it, bug." Chat laughed and took out another white cap.

Chat picked up a blue ballpoint pen and came over to her. He began to free hand a black cat that looked a lot like the ones between the swirls on his left arm. It's green eyes were haunting and its spindly neck and lanky body made it look somewhat surreal.

Chat set his pen down and pushed himself back from her to look it over. "You sure you want this? Did you want to go look at it before it's on you?"

"No, I trust you." Marinette smiled back at him.

Chat couldn't fathom why she wanted that on her skin or why she trusted him.

Marinette leaned forward and he put gloves on and set out a stack of paper towels, a water cup, and filled the little cups with ink. He slid the outlining needle into the tattoo gun and changed his gloves one more time. He picked up his gun and pressed his foot on the pedal, as it buzzed to life.

He slid close to her and pressed his left hand on her left shoulder blade. "Ready?"

"Yes." Marinette sighed and began to zone out.

He began to outline the black cat on her spine. He felt her twitch, as his thighs brushed hers.

She bit her lip, as the needle burned her skin. Chat stopped and wiped gel over it and she sighed.

"It's gonna hurt worse, because it's on your spine, bugaboo." Chat smiled at her and kissed her left shoulder.

"I know. I'm okay." Marinette smiled, still facing in front of her, keeping still.

Chat began to outline the black cat again. He alternated between tattooing and spreading the cool gel over the lines.

"That's done." Chat sighed and sat back. He rubbed the gel over the whole piece and took his gloves off. He pulled out a shader needle and slid new gloves onto his hands. "Now, the color."

Chat dipped his tattoo gun into the neon green ink and began to color in the cat's eyes. He then wiped gel over it and rinsed out his gun. He picked up black ink and began to shade in the cat.

 _3 Libras_ by A Perfect Circle began to play on the speakers. He wiped gel over the cat and kept shading. Electricity ran through her thigh and she bit back a groan, as it went straight between her legs.

Chat smirked and whispered in her ear. "You okay?"

"Your th-thigh, electri-city…" She whined the words out and he chuckled.

He brushed his leg against her more and she bit back a moan. "It's the pain and the electricity. It heightens your senses." He stroked a finger up her spine and she shivered.

"Hm." He laughed quietly and spread gel along her tattoo again. "The cat's done. Now the ladybug."

He smirked and rinsed out the black ink and picked up the red. _Stellar_ by Incubus played suddenly. Chat began to shade the ladybug in with the cherry tone. Marinette curled her toes, as he blew air on her neck to tease her and how he would rub his thigh along hers at random moments. She didn't care if people were watching. All she cared about was him and how he was surrounding her and intoxicating her.

Chat ran gel over the whole piece and went back to shading in the bug. "Almost done."

Marinette bit her bottom lip and gripped the pillow, as another shot of electricity ran between her legs and she clenched her thighs against the chair.

 _Rev 22:20_ by Puscifer began to play. He began to shade the ladybug in with a darker red to make it pop. She panted, as he slid his left hand around her to her stomach and teasingly slid it down. He didn't have to get that close to where she needed him. The current rode from his fingertips and into her swollen clit and she moaned into the pillow, trying to not rock her hips, as the orgasm took her over.

Chat kissed her left shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It's done."

He set the gun down, covered her tattoo in gel and plastic. He took his gloves off and threw them in the trash. She caught her breath and looked over at him with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

Chat shrugged. "I just used the current to my advantage." He smirked at her.

Marinette looked around them to see people looking at them in wonder. She blushed and tried to ignore them.

"Check out your tattoo. Tell me if you like it." Chat smirked at her and shot everyone a look. They all went back to doing what they were doing.

Marinette got up and walked over to the mirror with shaky legs and looked it over. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. He walked up in front of her. "Like it?"

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" She jumped at him and winced, as her arms reached up and around his neck. She pressed her lips to his.

"You guys are too damn cute." Alya laughed at them.

Marinette dropped her arms to her sides. Alya looked over the tattoo. "You added a cat?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be fitting." She smiled up at Chat.

He held up his hands. "I told her it was permanent and could be bad luck."

"That's names silly… not objects…" Marinette giggled at him and poked his nose.

He wiggled his nose and chuckled. "Still a black cat, bug."

"I like it. It's fitting." Alya smiled and patted Marinette on the left shoulder. "Good work, Chat. I can see why people come to see you."

Chat smirked at her and shook his head with his head in one of his hands. "Thanks, Alya."

"Here. Let me pay you the rest I owe you." Marinette went over to her purse, but Chat pulled her back by her wrist.

She bumped into him, looked up into his green eyes, and blushed. "You don't owe me anything. It's on the house." He smiled down at her through heavy eyes.

She bit her lip and got lost in his expression. "Oh-okay."

Chat chuckled at her. "Wanna go out to dinner? My treat?"

"Y-yes." Marinette stuttered.

Chat let her go and walked away. "Let me clean my station first."

Marinette nodded and went back to looking over her tattoo.

"We can stop by my place, so you can wash that off first." Chat smirked over his shoulder and she blushed harder.

 **Songs:**

 **Pet by A Perfect Circle**

 **3 Libras by A Perfect Circle**

 **Stellar by Incubus**

 **Rev 22:20 by Puscifer**


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette stood in Adrien's giant shower with his arms wrapped around her. He brushed her hair to the side and placed kisses along the side of her neck. She hummed with pleasure. Adrien let her go to grab a bar of antibacterial soap. He lathered it between his hands and set it back down onto a black dish. He gently moved his hands over the fresh ink. She winced and hissed at the sting.

"I know." Adrien kissed her shoulder and continued to lather the tattoo.

Marinette cleared her throat and he turned her to the water, so that it would wash the soap off. It burned and her skin was tender.

Adrien kissed her lips and ran his tongue along hers to distract her from the pain and electricity went through her and she shivered. He knew better than to ask if she was cold.

"Can I wash you?" Adrien kissed down her neck and across her shoulder.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and nodded. He smirked and put soap on a shower puff and lathered it till it was filled with bubbles. He spun her around and wrapped an arm around her. He kissed her neck and looked over her shoulder, as he skirted the puff down between her breasts. He bit his lip and watched her arch her back into him and he slowly slid it down her toned stomach and between her thighs. She parted her thighs and let him wash between them. She moaned and he smirked and sucked and nibbled on her neck, as he slid the puff around her hip and up her back. He let her go and slowly began to wash her thighs and calves. He brought it back up along her rounded ass and lower back to her shoulder blades. She held onto the wall with her hand and sighed with her bottom lip between her teeth. He circled each breast with the shower puff, pulled her bottom lip from her teeth with his thumb, smirked, and kissed her on the lips, flicking her top lip with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and sighed against him.

"How do you do that to me?" Marinette looked at him through her lashes.

"I think I should be asking you that question, princess." Adrien looked at her with glowing green eyes.

"If you keep doing what you're doing… we'll never get to dinner." Marinette giggled softly.

He quietly chuckled and bit her bottom lip and tugged on it. "I can make it quick."

She mewled, as he crouched down in front of her and parted her legs, before running his tongue between her wet soft folds.

An hour later, they were sitting at a table in a cafe. Adrien was back to being Chat Noir and he tapped his foot on the floor, while looking over a menu.

"So, here's what I don't get." Marinette set her menu down for a moment.

"Hm?" Chat looked up at her and tilted his head to the side.

"How do you go places and not get trampled by millions of fans?" Marinette looked at him curiously.

"You mean I don't get trampled by millions of fans?" Chat feigned being shocked for a moment.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I mean… you are well known."

"Not as well known, as Chat Noir, Ladybug." Chat winked at her.

"But you're world famous." Marinette pushed further.

Chat shrugged. "Maybe we're just not in a place that usually would be my clientele, hm?"

Marinette looked at him weird. "What do you mean?"

"You ever wonder why I pick certain cafes and places, as different people?" Chat leaned across the table and whispered at her.

Marinette looked around them at the lavish cafe. It was themed in white and gold with hints of black here and there. It didn't seem like a place where Chat Noir would hang out, but Adrien might. Her mouth fell open. "I never noticed."

"Hm." Chat smirked with a short laugh. "This is all very…" He swirled his hand in a circular motion. "Adrien Agreste, right?"

"I guess." Marinette looked off to the side.

"I mean, Where people would imagine for Adrien to be hanging out at." Chat rolled his eyes at the thought. "And where was Adrien at when he was hanging out with his friends and you, Mari?"

"A rock nightclub?" Marinette covered her lips.

"You think Adrien would usually frequent places like that? I mean… to people. Do you think people would expect to find him there?" Chat corrected himself.

"No, probably not." Marinette peered into his green eyes and watched his lips curl into a smile.

"So, tell me." He set his elbow on the table and leaned his chin on his hand. "How do I keep from being trampled by fans, hm?" He peered at her through his lashes with a dark smirk and she swallowed hard.

"I think I got it." Marinette tried to not let the feeling of heat pooling between her thighs effect her.

He slid his hand beneath the small round table, that was covered in a white tablecloth, and slid it up her thigh. She flinched and cleared her throat with a blush.

"There are people around us." Marinette whispered at him with wide eyes.

"They can't see, bug." Chat smiled at her and slid his hand further up her thigh, directing the current between her legs to her swollen clit.

She moved her hips in her seat and drank a sip of water to hide her soft cry. He watched her shiver in her chair with a smug expression. Her fingers gripped her skirt and she bit her bottom lip.

The waiter walked up to them at that moment. "What can I get you?"

Marinette tried to stay quiet, but words escaped her. Chat's gaze never left her blue eyes. "What would you like?"

She looked at him with annoyed eyes and her cheeks flushed more.

Chat chuckled. "Can we get two strawberry and chocolate Crepes, please?"

"Of course." The waiter took the menus and walked away.

Chat slid his hand up further and she shuttered and came with a soft cry. He took his hand off of her and she glared at him.

"That wasn't cool!" Marinette scolded him with flushed cheeks and ears.

"You seemed to like it." Chat smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"That's not the point. It was embarrassing and awkward." Marinette sighed and kicked his shin beneath the table.

"Ow." Chat closed one eye and hissed in pain.

"I'm gonna make you pay later for that too. And for telling your whole shop about me." Marinette huffed and cross her arms.

"You're still upset about that?" Chat chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I am." Marinette looked away from him and pouted.

"You're cute when you pout, you know that?" Chat chuckled and a flush came to his cheeks and his eyes seemed to get bigger and more green.

Marinette looked over at him and her heart melted. "Don't look at me like that. Stop being so damn cute!"

Chat chuckled and leaned on his folded hands and batted his eyelashes.

"I swear." Marinette giggled and pushed his shoulder from across the table and his chin fell off of his hands.

He laughed harder and sat up straight. "Alright. You can punish me later." He winked at her and she groaned louder and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Silly kitty." Marinette giggled and sat back, as the waiter placed their dishes in front of them.

Chat chuckled and took a bite of his crepe with a smile. Marinette placed a bite in her mouth and hummed at how delicious it was.

"Good choice?" Chat warmly smiled at Marinette from across the table.

"Purrfect, choice." Marinette giggled and Chat laughed at her.


	20. Chapter 20

Plagg stirred in his mind and gnashed at the chains. Chat winced and his teeth clenched. Marinette looked at him with concern and he took his phone out with a shaky hand.

"We gotta go?" Marinette watched him rub his temples and look at her through his messy blonde hair.

He didn't say a word. Her heart quickened and she took her own phone out.

"Check, please!" She yelled and the waiter came rushing over.

Chat threw his wallet at her and fought with Plagg. She took out a heavy black card and threw it down onto the check. The waiter whisked back to them and took it. Within moments they were out of the cafe and on the back of his bike. He kicked her to life and Marinette jumped onto the back and they sped off.

"Where are you going?!" She yelled over the roar of the engine in his ear and he flinched.

"I'm taking you home, where you'll be safe." Chat ground the words out through clenched teeth.

"No time! Just go to your place. I'll be fine. If I tamed him before… I can do it again!" She held onto his waist harder and he growled, before doing a sudden u-turn.

He sped off towards his apartment and barely made it through the door before he was on the ground in pieces. Screaming and contorting into the creature again. Marinette watched him jump out of the window. She ran to the window and held onto the ledge and watched him leap from building to building in the distance.

"Follow him." Tikki spoke in her head.

"I can't. I don't have a way to." Marinette touched her temple and shook her head in a panic.

Suddenly a red light surrounded her and she arched her back, as bright huge swirled red wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and an ornate red mask covered her eyes.

"Now, go." Tikki ordered and Marinette leaped from the window.

It took her a moment to get used to the whole mechanics of flying, but once she did... she soared with ease. Marinette peered below her and spotted him climbing up a building and peering down at something, intently. She landed behind him and he growled and looked over his shoulder at her, as her wings receded back into her upper back.

"Stop." Marinette grabbed onto his arm and she threw white light at him.

He yanked his arm away from her and gestured with his head, below. She took a moment to peer over the edge and see a pregnant woman in labor. She peered to her right and saw a man that was coming up to her and he didn't look too helpful. Marinette's eyes went wide and her breathing picked up.

His concerned green eyes spoke wonders to her and before she knew it, she was sprouting wings again and swooping down to save her.

Chat jumped down and took out the man, while Marinette took the woman to a nearby hospital to get her help.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you for your kindness, Angel." The pregnant woman held her stomach, as a nurse brought out a wheelchair for her.

"Ladybug, call me, Ladybug. And you don't have to do anything. I'm glad I could help." Marinette smiled and took off before anyone else could see her.

She landed back where Chat was and he peered up from the lifeless body. "Crap. We need to do something about that."

Chat shook his head and ran off back towards his apartment. Marinette looked from the torn body to Chat's direction and chose to go after him.

She bounded after him and landed through his apartment window. She ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and fell to his knees and she stroked his soft black fur and covered them in a white light. He sighed and slowly transformed back into himself. She held his shivering form and Adrien peered up at her with sweat on his brow. "Thank you."

"You saved her!" Marinette was in awe of him. "You saved a pregnant woman."

Adrien shook his head and grabbed her hands in his and peered into her eyes. "You saved her. Where did you get those wings anyway?"

"I don't know. Tikki gave them to me to go after you." Marinette sighed in a panic. "She let me save you. Save that woman. But what about the body?"

"Let them find it." Adrien shrugged and got up to go shower. "I'm gonna go shower."

"But you- they're gonna blame you for a murder." Marinette went after him and spoke quickly.

"Let them. I don't care anymore, Mari!" He suddenly turned around and grabbed her upper arms. "I'm a monster! I'm meant to be punished. Just let karma do what it wants."

She let her shoulders sag and watched him walk into his bathroom and turn on the shower.

She slipped off her clothes and stepped in behind him. He was holding a shower puff and had begun to scrub at blood on his shoulder.

"Let me." She sighed and took the puff from his hand.

"You don't need to do my dir-" Adrien sighed and felt like the lowest being on Earth. "-ty work."

She begun to scrub at the blood trails on his skin and he watched her. Marinette began to shake and soon tears mixed with the water on her cheeks. He grabbed her wrist that was cleaning him and pulled her close to his body.

"You can stop. It's okay." Adrien sighed and let her cry against his chest.

"No, not it's not. I can- I can do it." Marinette began to scrub at blood splatters along his arms, his hips, his legs.

Adrien sighed and gave up, letting her wash away his dark secrets. Watching her purify him.

Adrien tugged her up to look him in the eyes. "Mari. Stop."

Marinette bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No."

"You're so stubborn, you know that?" Adrien chuckled and distracted her by kissing her lips.

She sank into the kiss and clutched his back, dropping the soft puff onto the shower floor. He picked her up and pressed her to the wall of the shower. She moaned against his kiss and he rolled his hips into her, pressing his arousal against her soft folds, before sliding into her. She stopped kissing him and gasped out a cry. He tilted her face back to look at him and he panted with his lips close to hers. He began to pump into her with parted lips and heavy lidded glowing green eyes. She moaned and got lost in his stare and touch. He pressed his lips to hers and she ran her tongue between his lips and met his. Adrien groaned and pumped into her harder and faster and she met his rhythm with her own hips.

The electricity built up and surrounded them and they both let go at the same time. Their breathing quickened and they slid to the floor of the shower, where he just held her to him in a tight loving embrace.

She clutched at his back and breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. "I don't care what the media says… you help people, not kill people."

Adrien looked into her eyes in awe and kissed her with his hands tangled in her hair.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Desire and Monster by Meg Myers**


	21. Chapter 21

Adrien stood backstage and let people fuss over him. He rolled his eyes and Nathalie gave him a look. He gave her his fake model smile and she nodded with approval.

"You have five minutes till you walk, Monsieur Agreste." The makeup artist smiled, as she dusted powder onto his face.

All he wanted to do was tattoo someone at that moment or see Marinette. He didn't want to be walking down some catwalk for his father's new summer designs.

He groaned, as a man from wardrobe suddenly ran over and began to roll his sleeves just right and fuss with his clothing.

His father walked over to him and his lips parted and he straightened up. He looked into his father's steel eyes and serious expression.

"Walk with confidence, smile perfectly, one hand in your right pocket, and by all means… don't embarrass me and my brand." Gabriel held his hands behind his back and watched his son's eyes.

"Yes… father." Adrien sighed and gave in to what his father wanted.

"Good." He walked away without another word to watch his show unfold.

 _Often_ by Weeknd began to play over the speakers and Adrien took a deep breath and slid his right hand into his pocket and turned out one foot. He put on his perfect model smile with a hint of smulder in his eyes.

He stood and waited for all of the other models to walk before him. He was always last at his father's shows. Always, the main attraction. He hated it and wanted nothing to do with it.

"You're up!" Nathalie held a tablet in her hands and signaled for Adrien to walk.

Adrien sighed and began to walk down the catwalk with a smirk and a dark expression in his eyes to go with the song. Cameras flashed and people talked and leaned over to the people beside them.

He stopped at the end and popped his hip out slightly with a killer smile and brushed his hand through his hair. Camera lights exploded on his skin and he kept his smile perfectly on his face and turned to different angles, before winking and walked back up the catwalk and behind the black curtain.

"Perfect." Gabriel approved of him and Adrien sighed and walked past him to get changed for the next walk.

"Isn't my son perfect, Nathalie?" Gabriel leaned over and whispered to Nathalie.

"Yes, Monsieur. The very definition." Nathalie's expression was serious and unmoving.

"Well, almost perfect." Gabriel's face fell and he clenched his teeth.

"Yes, monsieur." Nathalie agreed with slumped shoulders.

Adrien stood in the next ensemble. It was an all white outfit. White shorts, white loose fit button down shirt with rolled sleeves, and white slip on canvas tennis shoes. He sighed, as they messed with his hair and made it look like he had been in the ocean.

Plagg snarled in his head and Adrien pushed him back. _Knock it off. I don't like this any more than you do!_ Plagg scoffed and turned away from him, gnawing on something. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Ready." Nathalie held the earpiece closer to her ear and spoke. "Sending Adrien."

Adrien sighed and rotated his shoulders. _Nathalie_ by Bruno Mars began to play.

"You're out first." Nathalie pushed him by his shoulder and he rolled his eyes and gave his pretty smile.

He walked down the catwalk with a smile and winked from one side to the other and cameras flashed. He stopped at the end and posed, before blowing a kiss with a wink. People screamed and whistled and he turned and walked back up it.

Adrien was thrown out of the clothes he was wearing and into new ones within moments. A makeup artist freshened his makeup. Adrien looked over his left arm to make sure his foundation was still okay and it was.

The show felt like it lasted hours and by the end of it, he was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and call Marinette. Adrien slid into his white 1964 Shelby Daytona Cobra Coupe. He started it up and it purred to life. _Black Smoke Rising_ by Greta Van Fleet blasted from his speakers and he shifted and sped off towards his apartment.

Marinette sat at her sewing machine, working on a scarlet wedding dress for a customer. Alya knocked on her door frame and leaned on it.

"Come in." Marinette looked over her shoulder and back stitched to knot the end of the two pieces of fabric together.

"You're not seeing Chat or Adrien today? I heard he finished up his fashion show, just now." Alya sat on her best friend's bed and smirked.

Marinette's television was on and playing it. She gestured towards it. Alya rolled her eyes and heard a knock on their door.

"Nino?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, he had DJing to do." Alya shrugged and got up off of the bed.

She opened the front door and a breathless Adrien stumbled into their apartment.

"Hide me." He held his white collar up around his face and looked through messy blonde hair.

"Well, this is random." Alya smirked at him. "Why are you running?"

"I stopped to fill my tank with gas and a crowd of fans attacked me. Your place was the closest I could get to." Adrien leaned over his knees and caught his breath.

"I thought you never were at the places that you'd be expected to be." Marinette leaned on a wall in the hallway and crossed her arms across her chest.

Adrien's face fell and appeared unamused. "I have to get gas at some point, Bug."

Marinette burst out laughing. "Come in." She waved him inside and Alya shut the door behind him with a giggle.

"How was your fashion show?" Alya sat on their couch and turned the television to the channel that was playing it.

Adrien cringed at the sight of it. "Do you have to watch it?"

"I think you looked great." Marinette smiled up him with dazzling eyes.

Adrien groaned and flopped down onto their couch and rubbed his eyes with his fingers and laid his arm across the back of the couch. "Yeah, and now I can't go home and I left my car at a gas station." He pulled his phone out to text Nathalie to have someone run by and grab it for him.

"So, become Chat. We have a shower." Alya pointed out with a matter-a-factly sounding voice.

Adrien bit his lip, as it hit him. "You're right. Except I don't have my black gauges or a change of clothes."

Alya looked at him and shook her head. "You are really… dense aren't you."

Adrien jumped back at her comment, insulted. "What do you mean by that?"

Alya sighed and flung her hand out towards a shy Marinette. She was rubbing her upper arm and peering at him through her side swept bangs.

"A black t-shirt isn't too difficult and I have denim fabric to make jeans…" Marinette quietly spoke and Adrien smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'm an idiot." He sighed and slumped further into the couch.

"Yep." Alya opened a magazine that had been next to her and raised her eyebrows.

Adrien shook his head with a chuckle at her comment.

"I just need your measurements." Marinette fidgeted.

Alya set the magazine down and shoved his shoulder. "Will you just put that girl out of her misery and go fuck her."

"ALYA! That's not what I meant!" Marinette blushed a deep rose and flung her fists down at her hips.

Alya looked over her shoulder with a smirk. "But you were thinking about it."

"ALYA…." Marinette groaned and looked up to the ceiling and Adrien chuckled.

"I could service a bug for her help." Adrien shrugged and stood up from the couch.

"Hold on, Kitty Chat. I just want to get your measurements." Marinette held him back by his chest, as he leaned into her for a kiss.

"You don't wanna have some fun at the same time?" He purred in her ear with a dark smile.

"Sewing you an outfit will do, thanks." Marinette smiled at him and peered through her long dark lashes.

Adrien groaned and followed her into her bedroom. Alya laughed at them and picked up her magazine again.

 **Songs:**

 **Often by The Weeknd**

 **Nathalie by Bruno Mars**

 **Black Smoke Rising by Greta Van Fleet**


	22. Chapter 22: NSFW

Marinette began measuring his arm length of his left arm. "Ya know… you could also have just let Plagg run free to get away."

Plagg smiled in his head and Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not." Plagg then grumbled and turned back to what he was doing.

Marinette measured the inseam of his legs and the rest of his body. "Alright." Marinette began to sketch out a pattern using his measurements and Adrien looked around her bedroom.

She began to cut out the pieces and she slid over to her sewing machine.

"You have a lot of good drawings." Adrien looked over the sketches on her walls of designs, including one that appeared to be a tattoo. "What's this?" He pointed to the tattoo sketch on the wall.

"Oh, that's from when I was thinking of becoming a tattoo artist." Marinette shrugged and pushed the pedal down to sew the sides of the shirt together.

Adrien turned to look at her. "Do… you still want to do that?"

"I mean… I gave up on that years ago." She waved him off.

Adrien sat on her bed. "I would love to mentor you, if you'd like."

Marinette stopped sewing and turned to face him. "You'd do that? But you're so busy."

Adrien held his arms out at his sides with a smile. "I'm not always busy. You see me quite often, Ladybug." He winked at her and she giggled.

Marinette turned back to sew the sleeves onto the top and finished it by hemming the edges. She threw it at him. "There's your shirt."

He caught it with one hand and smirked at her. Her lips parted, as he set the shirt beside him and slowly unbuttoned his current shirt. Adrien slowly dropped the shirt down his arms and looked at her through his messy blonde hair.

"You're not playing fair." Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"What do you mean?" He crossed his arms at his hips and gripped the hem of his white tee in his hands.

Marinette gasped, as he lifted it over his head, revealing his well toned, muscular body. He set his old shirt beside him and shook his head back and forth.

She suddenly jumped on him with her thighs on either side of his hips and he fell back onto the bed with her on top of him. Her hair fell to one side and she peered down at him with parted lips. His eyes searched from her lips to her blue eyes and his hand reached up to touch her cheek. She smiled warmly into his touch and closed her eyes and he yanked her down to him. His lips brushed against hers and his tongue swept along her parted bottom lip and she shivered. He pressed his lips harder against hers and sought entrance with his soft tongue and she parted her lips to let him in, meeting his tongue with her own. He groaned and she rolled her hips against him. Adrien gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. He threw it off to the side and she leaned down to kiss him some more. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip and flicked his top one. His lips moved against hers in a passionate kiss and she moaned against his soft lips.

He reached up and slid his slender hand beneath her bra and she rolled her hips again, as his thumb brushed her nipple. He reached around and unhooked the clasps in the back and slowly slid the thin straps down her arms. He threw the bra on the floor and cradled her breasts in his palms, running his thumb over her rosey nipples and she arched her back and moaned for him.

"Ah, Adrien." Marinette's palms rested on his chest and she rolled down harder onto him.

He groaned and his lips parted. Adrien rolled his thumbs in circles and used his fingers and thumbs to pinch and tug them, gently. Marinette shook above him and leaned down to tangle her tongue with his.

Adrien undid her jeans and began to slide them down her hips with her panties and she kicked them off of her. Marinette kissed from his lips, to his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and down to the band of his boxers and shorts.

"Did you wear this at your photo shoot?" Marinette ran her hand along his pelvis and hips beneath the band that had Gabriel repeated along it in a white logo.

"Yeah. I was headed home to change." Adrien sighed and she popped the button and pulled his boxer briefs and shorts down.

He sprang free from them and Adrien groaned, as his hard cock flexed at the thought of her taking it in her hand, between her lips, or into her tight wet pussy.

Marinette ran her finger around the tip of his aching cock and he groaned, wanting more than what she had given him. She ran her finger along the underside of the shaft, starting below the head and he raised his hips with a moan. She smirked at him. "So, about the mentoring thing." She bent down and flicked beneath the edge of his head with her warm tongue and he gripped her sheets beneath his hands.

"Y-yes?" Adrien stuttered and Marinette smiled, feeling amused with herself.

She swirled around the head of his swollen cock and he gasped. "How does that work?"

"Y-you need…" She chose that moment to wrap her lips around the head of him and she swiped her tongue along his head to lick the little bit of precum that had been there. "want to talk… about- this now?" He panted, as she wrapped her fingers around his hard dick.

She ran her lips down the shaft and slid her hand with it. He raised his hips and bit back a groan. She released him with a pop. "Why not now? You have time, don't you?" Marinette rubbed her hand up and down the length of him and his legs shook.

"You- would-" Adrien couldn't even get the words out with how she worked him with her hand and mouth. "Fuck it." He suddenly pushed her away from him and rolled her beneath him. She gasped,as he held her hands above her head by her wrists.

His tongue swept along her parted bottom lip and she met his with her own. He moved his hips just right and slid into her. She was wet, warm, and tight. He groaned and gripped her hip with his right hand, while the other moved to hold himself up above her. She moaned at the bite of his nails in her skin and he covered her mouth with his to keep her quiet. He pumped into her and she moaned louder and louder, the closer she got to climax. Adrien lavished her neck with his tongue and nibbled with his teeth, while her nails bit into his back and raked along it, causing red marks to follow in their wake. He groaned and pumped harder and faster into her and she clenched her thighs around his hips and met him with her own movements. He reached between them and rolled her swollen clit with his slender fingers and she screamed out his name, "Ah! ADRIEN!" Her walls clenched around him and he groaned loudly and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Alya shook her head on the couch and turned the television up louder.

"Adrien, don't stop. So close." Marinette panted and gripped his back harder and he moaned and sucked on her neck.

He kept the pace, force, and rythm up until her toes were curling and her body was shaking. Her breath came out in short pants and her lips parted open further. He watched her face and took in her expression, as he sped up slightly and pumped deeper into her. Her hips reached up to angle him just right and with one stroke she exploded around him. Her fingers gripped at anything and everything, his forearms, his biceps, his chest, and finally back around to his back, where she pulled him tightly against her with her legs wrapped around his hips.

Adrien groaned and kissed her to keep her mildly quiet, as she came hard. She looked into his eyes with a smile and coaxed him to keep going.

His cheeks were flushed pink and sweat covered his chest and arms. His soft pink lips were swollen and parted in a pant.

"Cum for me, Minou." Marinette whispered and looked up into his heavy green eyes through her long dark lashes.

He groaned and flipped them so that she was on top of him. Marinette pressed her palms to his chest and rolled her hips, slowly sliding him out and into her. His nails bit into her hips and he slid his hands to grab her ass and pry it open, letting his nails rake along her skin. She bit her bottom lip and crashed down harder and faster onto him.

"Ah, Mari." Adrien moaned and guided her hips to move in the way that he wanted. He controlled her with his hands and she moaned, as he brushed against the swollen bundle of nerves again with his swollen head.

"Like this?" She raised her hips, letting him slide out to the tip, swirled her hips around, and suddenly slammed back down onto him.

"Ah!" He tilted his head back and screwed his eyes shut.

She pumped on top of him and gripped his muscular chest with her fingers and he spread his legs wider.

"So, close." Adrien panted with one eye open, before opening the other one.

His hands slid up her sides and he took her breasts in his palms and tugged at her peaked pink nipples. She arched her back and moaned, speeding up her pace against him. He groaned and within moments, he pushed her up and off of him and stroked along the length of him, until he released onto his stomach. She knelt beside him, on her knees, and panted, watching how his muscles would tense up and how they released. How he sighed and licked his lips with quiet mewls. How his hand's pace slowed, as the last of his cum spurted on to his skin. It was too hot for her and she began to touch her sensitive clit with her fingers and massaged her breast in her hand, tugging at her nipple with her bottom lip between her teeth.

He looked at her and smirked. "Need help, bug?"

Marinette shuttered and met her fingers with her hips. Adrien used his white undershirt to wipe himself off and laid her back on the bed. Her lips parted and her eyelids closed slightly in a sultry expression. He gripped her thighs and parted them, before running the tip of his tongue between her wet folds. She bit her index finger and closed her eyes, as her thighs clenched around his head. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and gripped them with his hands. He pulled them apart again and flicked her swollen clit with his warm tongue and she shivered. He circled her swollen nub with his tongue, until it couldn't swell anymore, before he captured it between his lips and sucked hard. She raised her hips and clenched the sheets in her left hand with her right tangled in his blonde locks. He flicked her exposed clit with the tip of his tongue and she came loudly beneath him. He smirked and looked up from her pussy with a dark smile and glowing green eyes. "Wanna go again? Or… finish my pants?"

Marinette giggled with her arm over her eyes and she slowly dropped it to smile at him. "What do you think?"

"I mean… I have all night." Adrien bit the side of his thumb and looked at her with smoldering eyes.

"Take me, Kitty." Marinette grabbed his upper arms to coax him back up to her, so that she could brush her lips against his once more.

He sighed and moaned into the kiss, as her tongue slid along his and their lips moved against one another.

Nino walked into their apartment and saw Alya sitting on the couch with the television blasting loudly.

"Why- are you?" A loud moan rang out and Nino suddenly realised why the television was so loud. He burst out laughing and Alya looked at him with an irritated expression.

"They've been at it for hours. HOURS, Nino." Alya groaned and slid her hand down her face. "I can't anymore."

"Wanna see who can be louder?" Nino wiggled his eyebrows and Alya rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine. Don't take me up on my offer, but I bet I could have you screaming my name louder than Marinette screams Adrien's." Nino smirked and his girlfriend leaped up and yanked him onto the couch.

He fell on top of her with wide eyes and her lips moved against his with passion while her fingers clutched at the collar of his shirt.

 **Song I wrote to: I Run to You by MISSIO**


	23. Chapter 23

Adrien threw on the black tee and jeans that Marinette had spent time making. He walked over to her full body mirror and looked himself over. He tugged at the short sleeves and the touched the seam of the pants.

"So?" Marinette looked at him with an arm across her chest and her fingers under her chin.

"It looks amazing… Marinette. Thank you." Adrien smiled at her over his shoulder.

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She suddenly jumped and turned around to open a jewelry box. "I was saving these for when I decided to stretch my ears out more, but I don't think I'm going to." She pulled out two black gauges and held them out to him.

He looked from her open hand to her blue eyes and searched them with parted lips. "Are you sure?"

"Take them." Marinette smiled warmly at him.

His fingers grazed her palm, as he took them from her hand. He pulled the skin tone ones out of his ears and slipped the black ones in.

"There's Chat." Marinette giggled, as a smirk fell on his lips.

"You mean… I'm back to being myself, bug." Chat slid up on her and dipped her back by the small of her waist and looked into her wide eyes.

"Not to interrupt your crazy love making fest in here… but…" Alya leaned on the doorframe with slightly messy hair. "Your boy is here and wants to talk to a certain cool cat."

Chat brought a blushing Marinette back up onto her feet. He kissed her on the cheek and winked at her, before walked past a smirking Alya and out to Nino.

Alya walked in a sat in her chair. "So? Sounds like someone was having fun…"

"Alya…" Marinette giggled and hit her best friend in the arm.

"What? You were pre..tty… loud." Alya giggled at her friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I have commissions to do. Move please."

"Well, I'll go hang out there because there is no way I wanna sit on that bed right now." Alya laughed and walked out of her room and Marinette groaned.

The news was on and Chat's eyes were transfixed to it. Plagg growled behind his eyes and Chat tried to steady his shaking left hand.

"There have been two more bodies confirmed to have been found. We still are not sure as to what is happening. Witnesses have still spotted a black cat monster and claim that it has been the one causing all of this. We have a witness now." The camera panned to a woman.

"I was almost attacked by a man, but the creature came and attacked the man, and saved me- a girl with wings took me to a-" She was cut off by the news anchor.

"You heard it first. The monster attacked the man and nearly killed this poor woman." The woman spoke and Chat clenched his fist on his thigh.

Plagg growled behind his eyes and Chat's eyes glowed bright venomous green.

"You okay, man?" Nino looked over at his best friend with concerned eyes.

Marinette walked in and saw Chat's shaking shoulders and how his jaw was set tight. Her lips parted and she immediately ran over and pulled his hand to yank him up from the couch. "We have to… go to the store… I'll see you in a few. Don't wait up. We'll… be late! Yeah…" Marinette pulled him out the front door and out into the street, while their best friends looked at them weird and then shrugged.

Once they were outside, Chat put his hands in his pockets and tried to calm down.

"You okay?" Marinette peered up at him concerned.

"I'd like to say yes… but I'm not. They twisted that woman's story, Mari. She was trying to help." Chat sighed and kicked a rock along the sidewalk.

Plagg tugged at his chains and Chat rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"It's getting pretty late. Plagg isn't going to wait forever." Marinette sighed, giving up.

An idea hit him at that moment. "Can I trust you to do something for me?" He grabbed her upper arms and cringed at the slightly burning sensation that Plagg was creation along his skin.

"What is it?" Marinette looked at him concerned.

"I need you to take me to this storage container that I own. I never wanted to use it, but until this cools down…." Chat sighed and gave her a sad expression.

"No. No, I'm not locking you away. This is wrong." Marinette felt tears burn her eyes. "It's not right. You shouldn't have to-" She couldn't get the last words out and he gently touched her cheek.

"Inside are chains… I need you to chain me up every night. Just until I'm off the radar, Mari." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Starting right now. Okay, Ladybug?"

Marinette let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I- okay."

"Alright, c'mon then." Chat led her off into a wooded area that was slightly off the grid.

The forest opened up to a rusted metal storage crate. He pulled keys out of his pocket and unlocked the padlock and pulled the chain from the handles. It let out a shrill squeal and she gasped at the sight. Inside, it was dark and there were chains hanging on the back wall. They were thick and bolted.

Chat walked into the container and she followed with heavy steps. Her heart raced. He picked up the heavy chains and looked them over. "I really never thought I'd use this…"

"I don't think I can do-" Marinette wanted to fall to her knees.

He turned to face her. "You have to. I don't know how long I can hold Plagg back." Plagg pushed at his binds and Chat cringed and clutched onto the back wall with his fingers. "You need to do it now, please."

Marinette worried her bottom lip and she walked up to him. He walked back until his back hit the back wall and she grabbed his hands and put them above his head and brushed her lips against his and he sighed. "Why can't I just control Plagg? Keep him on a leash?" She brushed his neck with her lips and he felt his pants get tighter.

He cleared his throat. "You know that won't work."

Marinette looked into his saddened green eyes and let her hands slowly drop from his hands. He let his hands fall to his sides. He held his fisted hand out to her with his palms up. "Chain me."

Marinette picked up the heavy shackle and unclasped it, before she slid it around his first wrist. She shut it with a satisfying click and then made work with the second one.

"Now, my ankles. My wrists alone won't be enough." Chat sighed with sad eyes.

Marinette bent down and began to shackle his ankles. She stood back up and pressed herself against him. He reached up with rattling chains and ran his fingers through her hair. "Can I stay?"

"No. You need to lock the padlock on the door and get somewhere safe where they won't find you with me. Come back in the morning and release me." Chat sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be okay. I promise."

Marinette let tears fall and she reluctantly pulled away from him and slowly headed for the doors. She walked out and slowly closed the double doors, while looked into his eyes with saddened blue ones. She ran the chains through the handles and locked the padlock, before falling to her knees, sobbing with her hand on the metal doors.

Chat tried to ignore her sobs that came through the doors and let Plagg take him over.


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest with the news playing.

"We will stop at nothing to find this murderer!" The mayor slammed his fist onto his desk. "This predator must be stopped!"

"You heard it here first. Helicopters are on the search tonight for the one responsible for all of the murders. Everyone is advised to stay indoors."

Marinette jumped up and glared at the television with a hand on her hip. "HE'S NOT A MONSTER! YOU'RE WRONG!" She threw her television remote across the room.

"Mari?" Alya knocked on the door frame of her bedroom.

Marinette swung around to look at her friend with a horrified expression. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you know something very important to the media and… I'd like to know it before they do." Alya walked into her bedroom and sat on her friend's bed.

"I-" Marinette sighed and fell onto her bed next to Alya. She held her head in her hands and tears fell from her eyes. "Plagg isn't how they say. He isn't-"

"Mari…?" Alya leaned closer to Marinette's face with a raised eyebrow. "Plagg? It has a name?"

Marinette nodded and held her knees to her chest.

"You have to be kidding me." Alya sighed and leaned back on her hands. "So… you've seen it."

"I saved that woman with him." Marinette gave up and looked at her best friend with swollen eyes. "I took her to the hospital, while Plagg took out the assailant."

"You mean the body they found?" Alya tried to clarify it all.

"The attacker, yes." Marinette spoke up with fire behind her blue eyes. "He was going to kill the pregnant woman."

"Mari, you realize how you sound right now." Alya found it hard to believe her. "Are you sure Chat isn't get-ting- to- your- head…" It suddenly hit Alya. Her eyes grew wide and her gaze flew to her best friend.

Marinette gave her a sheepish smile.

"Where's Chat?" Alya looked at her with curious eyes.

Marinette shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"No… you need to tell me. If I promise to not put it in my blog or tell a soul… will you tell me?" Alya touched Marinette's arm. "Whose Plagg?"

"Promise you won't tell. Not even Nino. He doesn't even know." Marinette gripped Alya's upper arms and leaned into her. She looked up into her brown eyes.

"I promise." Alya waited for her friend to drop the news.

"Plagg is the name of the monster. I've been protecting it. I have him somewhere safe right now." Marinette spilled some of the truth, but she lacked the details.

"So… where's Chat?" Alya looked at her friend with a confused expression.

"He's… at his apartment doing work for his father. You know how Gabriel can be." Marinette giggled awkwardly with a smile.

"Right… So, Plagg isn't related to him?" Alya looked at her with confused eyes.

"No, no. Not at all… Plagg is his own thing. I was just wondering when I came across him. I just- I've seen him save people, Alya. I know he has a good heart." Marinette sighed and Alya began to believe her.

"What can I do to help?" Alya gave her friend a hug and a warm smile.

"Post something on him. Spread the view of how he helped people. Get interviews with those victims and find out the truth. Spread it out to the general public. Just leave me out of it. Okay?" Marinette stood up and slipped on her black jacket.

"And where are you going? It's late!" Alya called after her, as she watched her friend leave her bedroom.

"Out! I have to go get something! I'll see you soon." Marinette smiled and shut the front door.

Alya shook her head and walked to her laptop to spread the word about Plagg.

Marinette stood in front of the storage container. She worried her lip and unlocked the padlock. She pulled the chains and opened the heavy door and heard it squeak. Growling came from the dark and acidic green eyes glowed in the dark.

 _Why are you here? I told you to leave._ Chat pleaded in his mind. She heard Plagg growl at her and she shut the door behind her.

"Their looking for you. Helicopters, dogs, police, everyone!" Marinette walked up to him and ran her hands along his neck. His hair was, as soft as, she had remembered it. She focused and let a white light envelope them.

Plagg snapped at her with a growl and she held on tighter and screwed her eyes shut. "I have to try. Let me try."

Plagg purred, as her fingers tangled behind his soft ears. She massaged behind them and Plagg rested his face on her shoulder. "Come back to me, Chat. You can do it. Come on." Marinette sighed and felt his chain rattle.

She heard groaning and screaming, before his fur became soft smooth skin. "Chat." She hugged him tighter.

"How do you do that?" Chat looked at her with pleading green eyes. "Even if we leave… they're gonna know something weird is happening when they find this place."

"Then, we'll hide it. We'll hide the chains. We'll hide the storage bin. We'll-" Tears fell down her cheeks, as her words became more frantic.

Chat touched her cheek with his fingers. Sweat covered his skin and he looked at her with loving eyes. "Bug. You can't hide a storage container this big. It's not logical to carry these heavy chains either." He shook his wrists, causing the sounds of metal clashing against metal to ricochet through the container.

"We can try. Why don't you want to just try?" Marinette begged him with her eyes. "Why don't you-" It suddenly hit her and his saddened green eyes peering through his wet blonde hair made her heart jump in her throat. Her hand fell to her lips. "You don't want to be saved."

"I'm tired of running. I'm tired of Plagg. I'm tired of Adrien and the Agreste name." Adrien sighed and shrugged.

"No." Marinette shook her head and undid his shackles from his wrists. "No, you're not allowed to give up. You can't say that. You don't mean that."

"I do, Mari. I mean it." Chat solemnly spoke and hung his head low.

"No! No you don't!" Marinette fought for him, tears fell from her eyes and she pounded on his chest.

He caught her fists and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Baby, you need to get as far from me as you can. You understand me? Far away. Here." Adrien leaned over to his ripped jeans and pulled his wallet from the back. "Take this." He handed her the cash that was in it. "That should be well enough to get you a nice place in a different city, country even. I need you to be safe. Forget about me."

Marinette shook her head and sobbed. Her stomach flipped and her breathing quickened. "I refuse to leave you behind. Run with me. We could see the world together. Escape and live off the grid. Just come with me. Please."

Chat groaned and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Don't you get how difficult this is for me already? You're making it even harder to watch you walk away, when all I want to do is keep you here shackled with me."

"So, keep me. We'll go down together in flames. Just- don't give up, Chaton. Please." Marinette begged and cuddled his chest with her cheek.

Chat sighed. "Unshackle my ankles and let's get out of here. I should have a set of spare clothes in here."

 **Song I wrote to: THUG by Todrick Hall**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: Sorry, it took so long to update... I hurt my toe and have been busy... with other stories and I've been busy with artwork... Anyway, Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story and me. ^-^**

Chat sat on a plane with Marinette. He wore sunglasses, a black beanie, a black hoodie, and tight fitted black jeans, that had tears at the knees. Marinette sat next to him and gripped his hand in hers. She grazed his knuckle with her thumb.

"What will you do about all of your tattoo appointments?" Marinette leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Nino's got it covered. I told him I had to travel to Milan for a showcase." Chat shrugged and Marinette stared at him blankly.

"Milan?" Marinette looked at him in shock.

"Did you not look at the plane tickets, bug?" Chat chuckled at her.

"I was too distracted. We ran and boarded this plane…." Marinette groaned.

"Well, we had to get out fast, before my father could find me." Chat sighed.

"Do you think your father is behind this?" Marinette looked at him with wide eyes.

Chat shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't put it past him. He hates me. He would probably do that. Pay the media to warp their words and turn against the creature. Call it a murderer." Chat grit his teeth and his knuckles turned white.

Marinette noticed people turn their heads towards them and she frowned at them. They turned away from them, once again.

"Your father hates you that much?" Marinette whispered to him.

Chat nodded and turned to face her. He tilted his aviators down his nose, slightly. "My father will stop at nothing to get back at me, ladybug. You can bet your whole life savings on that." He smirked and slid his sunglasses back up his nose and shut his eyes and leaned back his head.

Marinette's face fell and she leaned back against the back of the seat. The flight didn't feel that long and before she knew it, they were landing.

"Did you make reservations?" Marinette looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Now, where is the adventure in that, love bug?" Chat smirked and yanked her through the terminal and out of the airport to the rental car place.

"I need a compact car." Chat smiled his model smile at the rental worker and he was soon putting down euros and being handed keys.

"Thank you." Chat took Marinette's hand and went out to the lot to find the car.

It was black and had rounded edges. He unlocked and opened the passenger side for her. She climbed in and he shut her car door for her, before he went over to his side.

He put the key into the ignition and started the car.

"What happens when Plagg shows up here though?" Marinette worried her bottom lip and watched him shift and drive through the streets.

"You use your white light." Chat smiled over at her and shifted the stick shift again.

"I do what? Adrien… Chat. That doesn't work all the time." Marinette was really concerned. If Plagg came to Milan then… who knows what would happen.

"All you have to do is try." Chat shrugged and pulled in front of an expensive hotel.

Marinette looked up at the tall building and took it all in. Everything was accented in gold. "I-"

"Speechless?" Chat smiled at her and handed his keys to the valet, after handing him a few euros.

"Yes…" Marinette sighed and Chat hooked his arm in hers and put his sunglasses up on top of his head.

"If the outside shocks you… wait till you get inside." Chat smirked at her, kissed her on the top of her head, and lead her inside and to the front desk.

"Can I book your highest level luxury hotel room for the week?" Chat leaned on the counter and flashed his model smile. "Euros."

"Of course, sir." The front desk attendant began to set it up.

Chat looked over at a shocked Marinette, before the front desk attendant handed over the keys, once he paid her.

"Thank you." Chat purred and lead a dazed Marinette up the elevator to the top floor.

Chat slid the keycard into the slot of the door handle and it beeped. "You ready to be shocked?"

Marinette finally spoke. "I don't know if I could be more shocked than I am now."

"Oh baby, you have a lot to see then." Chat smirked at her with heavy lidded green eyes and he slowly opened the door to their hotel room.

Room would be an understatement. The room was a mansion. It was open concept and filled with vintage furniture. Everything was claw footed and the theme was golds and burgundys. She ran her hand along the back of the wine red, velvet,couch. She took in the vintage colonial art. The white candles along the mantle of an ornate fireplace. She kept walking through the room, finding more and more. She opened a door to find walls upon walls of old paintings. Her mouth fell open. She turned around to face Chat. "It's beautiful."

"I've only stayed here, once." Chat ran his hand along an oak desk.

"They have paintings from famous artist in here. I'm-" Marinette covered her lips with her hands. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to look at him again.

He smiled warmly at her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you love it, Bug."

Marinette nodded and let her tears fall. "I do. Thank you, Chat." She buried her face into his hoodie.

He touched her chin and rose her face to look up at him. He brought his lips dangerously close to hers, "Anything, for you, my purrincess." Her eyes sparkled and he closed the gap between them and slowly kissed her.

Marinette sighed and brushed her lips against his and tangled her fingers in his hair.


	26. Chapter 26

Chat held Marinette's hand and lead her to an area of buildings where high end brands filled the space and the marble floors were beautifully made. Her eyes lit up at the aesthetic of the place.

"What are we doing here?" Marinette looked up at him and he smiled.

"Spoiling my princess." Chat smirked and drug her into one of the high end brand shops.

"It's too much. I-" Marinette turned in a circled and her mouth fell open at the inside of the shop.

It was themed in sleek black and gold and the place shined in the gallery lighting. Everything was showcased like it was one of a kind. She looked at the price of one of the purses and her mouth fell open.

"There's no way… I can't." Marinette began to panic and Chat grabbed her around the waist.

He whispered in her ear. "Pick whatever you like, bug. I'll pay for it. No matter the cost."

"But." She turned in his embrace and looked up into his shining eyes with a shocked expression.

Chat chuckled and touched her under her chin with a curled index finger. He looked at her with heavy eyelids, "Anything. I mean it." He brushed his lips against hers. She sighed and melted against him.

"Go, pick something else. I'll follow you." Chat put his hand in the pocket of his black slacks and Marinette took off.

Marinette walked through the store and stopped at a case of jewelry.

She looked them over and her eyes caught a ruby ladybug set in gold with a thin gold chain. Chat walked up behind her with a smile, knowing exactly what she had spotted.

"Excuse me." Chat spoke with the man that was working there.

"How may I help you?" The man stood behind the case.

"Can we see the ladybug pendant please?" Chat smirked at Marinette, who was looking up at him shocked.

"No, it's too much." Marinette's eye shook back and forth.

Chat shook his head. "Nothing is too much."

Marinette watched the man set out a black velvet display platform and watched him lay the ladybug necklace onto it.

"It's made with a natural ruby and the details are 24K yellow gold." The man explained the necklace to them. "It retails for 4,000 euros."

Marinette's mouth fell open and she froze at the price.

"May we try it on please?" Chat spoke with a model smile.

The man nodded and Chat picked the delicate necklace up and Marinette picked up her hair.

Chat undid the clasp and slid it over her head and clasped it at the back of her neck. He let his fingers trail along the back of her neck and she bit her bottom lip.

The man handed Chat a mirror and he held it in front of Marinette. Her hand grazed the ladybug and she smiled at it in the mirror.

"Do you love it, love bug?" Chat leaned into her ear and kept his voice soft.

Marinette nodded. She was speechless.

"We'll take it." Chat handed the mirror over and took his wallet out from his back pocket.

"Perfect choice, sir. Right over here." The man took the necklace back and placed it into a black velvet case.

He lead them over to the register. Chat pulled out his heavy metal card and handed it over.

"Thank you." Chat took his receipt and card and put them back into his wallet and in his back pocket.

He lead Marinette out into the group of beautiful buildings again, while she clasped the necklace around her neck and placed the black box into her purse.

"I'm hungry. Are you?" Chat started to speak and Marinette suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his black button down shirt.

She searched his surprised peridot eyes, before she pressed her lips against his and slid her hands up his chest and tangled her fingers in his hair. He grabbed her around the waist and deepened the kiss.

"Thank you." She touched the ladybug pendant and smiled at how it sparkled in the light. "And yes. I'm starving."

Chat smirked at her. "You're welcome. And I know the perfect place."

"Let's go then." Marinette sighed and hooked her arm around his elbow, and leaned into his upper arm with a sigh.

They walked up to an architecturally pleasing restaurant.

"This is my favorite place to eat." Chat lead her in and they were seated within moments.

The place had dark grey walls and brightly colored abstract paintings covered the walls. The floor was a dark cherry wood and the tables were a dark wood with matching chairs.

Marinette and Chat were lead to a table in the back and Marinette took in the restaurant's aesthetic.

"This place is beautiful." She admired the artwork, while menus were set in front of them.

"Isn't it? I love the contrast of the brightly colored art against the stark dark walls." Chat took in the place with her.

"Can I start you off with some wine?" The waiter looked at them.

"A nice rose will do, thanks." Chat ordered.

"I'll be right back." The waiter left them alone.

"What are we going to do about the whole thing in Paris?" Marinette suddenly remembered why they were in Milan in the first place.

"Wait for it to blow over." Chat shrugged, as wine glasses appeared before them and the waiter popped the cork to pour some into each glass.

"Thank you." They spoke in unison.

"Have you decided?" The waiter looked at them.

Chat gestured to Marinette and she looked over the menu, confused. It was all in italian.

Chat smirked and picked up his menu. "We'll have Risotto alla Milanese at Ratanà." Chat spoke in fluent Italian and Marinette about fell out of her chair.

"Good choice, sir." The waiter took their menus and left again.

"It could take ages for it to blow over. We can't keep running." Marinette whispered across the table to him.

Chat shrugged and took a sip of his wine. "Why not? I've done it before. I can do it again."

Marinette's lips turned down at the corners and she brought her wine glass to her lips. She felt bad for him. A part of her wondered how many times this had happened before.

"How many times has this happened to you?" Marinette swirled the pink wine in her glass.

"Probably…" Chat thought about it. "Three other times? It doesn't happen too often."

Marinette sighed and sat back in her seat and rubbed the ladybug between her thumb and index finger.

The waiter came back with their food and set it in front of them.

"Enjoy it. It's not every day you get to see a city this beautiful." Chat picked up his fork and began to eat his food.

Marinette pressed her lips together, set her glass down, and took up her fork to join him.

"This is delicious." She licked her lips and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Isn't it?" Chat was ecstatic to be able to share this with her. This city with her. Everything with her. His eyelids went heavy and he watched her enjoy everything.

"This is-" Marinette looked around them and took it in again. She felt like she was in a dream and that she would wake up any moment. "Beautiful. Thank you."

Chat smirked at her with love filled eyes. "You're more than welcome. You deserve the world, Mari."

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Mama Say by Betty Who**

 **Alien by Sabrina Carpenter and Jonas Blue**


	27. Chapter 27: NSFW

Chat laid on the bed in the hotel and Marinette ran and leaped onto the bed and nearly knocked her head into his. He caught her by hr upper arms and she giggled nervously.

"Sorry." Marinette blushed.

"It's okay, Mari." Chat laughed.

"Wanna do something crazy today?" Marinette smiled up at him and he spun her around to sit in his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and brushed her hair from her neck, before he placed his soft lips along her soft skin. "Does it involve me pinning you and taking you beneath the stars?"

Marinette suddenly blushed harder and squeaked, while Chat smirked with confidence. "Because I'm pretty sure that could be arranged."

She felt his arousal against her back and she reached behind her to stroke him through his black jogger pants. Chat softly moaned and bit into her shoulder, as she wrapped her fingers around him. She leaned back and kissed him on the lips. "Not my plan… but…"

"Mmm… and what was your plan, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. Because right now you're more tempting than anything else you wanna do right now." Chat peered at her with heavy lidded eyes and a hungry expression.

She trailed her fingers softly up the length of him. And turned around on her hands and knees. She leaned her head down and pressed her lips along his hard cock through his soft pants and he leaned back on his elbows to give her better access. She smirked up at him and slid her hands up his thighs and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants. She pulled them down and he moved his hips to help her. He sprang free and she licked from the base to the tip and he rolled his hips with a moan. She swirled around the tip with her tongue and wrapped her lips around him. She dipped her head down and slid her mouth down the swollen length of him and released him with a pop. Her fingers curled around his aching cock and he panted, while she looked into his heavy emerald eyes with her soft blue doll eyes.

"I was thinking…" She grazed the head with her finger and he flexed in response.

"Yes…" Chat breathed and watched her, before he licked his lips.

"We could go get tattoos done, while we're here." Marinette smiled and circled the head with her tongue again and he bent his head back and groaned, before looking at her again and tangling his fingers in her hair, while she took him into her mouth again.

"T-today?" Chat licked his lips and groaned the words out, while she sucked and swirled around him.

"Mm-hm." Marinette hept her hand and mouth moving in tandem along him.

The vibrations went through him and he shivered. "Sounds fun. I haven't gotten- a tattoo in a long time."

"When do you want to go?" Marinette released him from her mouth and he begged for her lips with a whine.

"Once, I'm done having fun with you?" Marinette sighed and went back to working him with her mouth.

Chat moaned and leaned back more, letting her take care of him. He put a hand behind his head and left the other in her hair. He stroked her soft hair and she moaned along him. Chat panted, as he got closer and closer.

"I-" Chat felt his muscles tense up and he gripped her hair and clenched his other fist behind his head.

Marinette peered up at him and sucked harder and moved her hand faster. She watched how his lips parted and how he bent his head up to look at her with sultry dangerous eyes.

His eyes closed and he dipped his head back, as he released into her mouth. Marinette smiled and closed her eyes to focus on stroking him until he was fully satisfied. He panted and his chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

"Oh my god." Chat laid back on the bed and Marinette sat back on her knees and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

He slid his pants back up and she crawled up him and straddled his hips.

"How was that?" Marinette smiled at him.

"Amazing." Chat sighed and opened his eyes slowly to look at her.

Chat slid his hand between her spread thighs and slid his index finger along her wet folds. "Although, I think I owe you, Bug."

Marinette bit back a moan, as he circled her swollen clit through her soaked see through panties. Chat picked her up and sat her above his face, so that she straddle his head.

She tensed up and he caressed her left thigh. "Relax."

He pulled her panties to the side with his free hand and slipped his tongue between her folds. She fell forward and gripped the pillow, while she cried out.

"You taste so sweet." He circled her clit with his tongue and covered her with his mouth. Chat yanked her closer to his lips and she ground out her hips against his mouth, while she let out soft mewls.

He reached around and slid his middle finger inside her tight core and sped his tongue up and sucked on her clit.

The electricity built up around them and Marinette called out, as her thighs shook and she came for him within moments.

He lifted her slightly with a flick of his tongue. "Want more?"

Marinette nodded and rolled her hips. Chat smirked and brought her down to him again and covered her pussy with his mouth and moved his tongue along her. He brought her clit to the point where it couldn't swell more and he rubbed the bundle of nerves inside her and she came hard again.

"I want you inside me." Marinette begged and bit her bottom lip.

Chat smirked, slid his pants down his hips, and picked her up to move her. He sat up slightly and turned her around from him, so that she was on her knees. "Stay like that."

Chat pulled the drawstring from his joggers and wrapped it around her wrists behind her back. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at him through her lashes.

He picked her up and sat back on his heels. Chat lifted her with his forearms under her thighs, so that her knees touched her chest and slowly lowered her onto his hard cock. Marinette let out a gasp, as he filled her. He kissed and nibbled along her neck, as he proceeded to pick her up and slide her back down onto him. He softly moaned in her ear and sucked on her earlobe and she softly moaned. She tried to move her hips, but it was almost impossible with how he held her.

Chat brought his hips to meet the rhythm of his lifting and he groaned against her shoulder. Marinette leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Does it feel amazing?" Chat whispered along her neck.

"Y-yes." Marinette stuttered.

"Want me to go harder?" Chat brushed his lips along her sensitive skin, as the electrical current followed them.

Marinette nodded with a sigh.

Chat smirked, slid in deeper, and fucked her harder. He panted and bit her shoulder and she cried out and flexed her bound hands. She wanted to touch him. To reach around and tangle her fingers in his hair. To do anything. Her fingertips begged to touch his soft skin.

"Please, Chat…" Marinette cried out.

"Soon, baby." Chat bit down on her shoulder and she came hard around his hard cock.

He felt her walls grip him harder and he let out a groan, before he let it take over and he picked her off of him, bent her in front of him, and stroked himself until he released onto her lower back.

"So, about that tattoo?" Chat smirked, untied her wrists, and went to grab something to clean her up.

Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip.

 _ **Song I wrote to:**_

 _ **Love is Madness by Thirty Seconds to Mars ft: Halsey**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chat ran around the hotel to find a pad of paper and pen.

"What are you doing?" Marinette watched him, as he found a hotel themed pad of paper and matching pen.

"Drawing up the tattoo I want." Chat smirked at her and sat down to sketch out a traditional tattoo.

"Now you're suddenly excited?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"What? You wanted to do this." Chat laughed and went back to his drawing.

Marinette walked up to him and looked over his shoulder. "So, what are you planning?"

Chat moved his hand out of the way and she looked it over. It was a nude pin-up angel that was facing away with its wings wrapped around a black cat with a bowed head.

"Why that?" Marinette was shocked by it.

"I want something to remind me of the light. That no matter how bad it gets. How scary it gets… I have you to protect me and bring me back from the darkness." Chat looked up at her with shaking green eyes.

Plagg sighed and growled in the back of his mind and he pushed him back with a wince.

"What's wrong?" Marinette looked at him concerned.

"Plagg is protesting." He rubbed his temple.

"How long until you transform?" Marinette gave him an alarmed doe like expression.

Chat looked over at the clock. "Thirty minutes."

"What do we do?" Marinette grabbed her hair in a panic.

"What you do best, ladybug." Chat smiled up at her. "I trust you."

"I think you're putting too much trust in me." Marinette bit her bottom lip and her breathing picked up.

Chat turned around in the chair and held her cheeks in his palms. He pressed his forehead to hers. "You've brought me back before, you can do it again. Plus I have a fail safe here… It's why I chose to come here of all places."

Marinette nodded. "Okay." She kissed him on the lips and he deepened it. She sighed and straddled his hips and Plagg growled and turned away from them.

Chat chuckled. "I don't think Plagg is enjoying this."

"I don't give a damn." Marinette tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to hers again.

His eyes went wide and he closed them, as he gripped her waist with his hands. Electricity surrounded them and she rolled her hips against him.

Chat broke the kiss and cleared his throat. "Thirty minutes, bug. That's all I have. Less now. Don't get too worked up."

Marinette smirked and let her hands slide down his neck, his shoulders, and down his muscular arms, as she slid off of him and down onto her knees.

"What are you doing?" Chat looked down at her, as she pulled his waistband of his black joggers away from his pelvis and released him. "Mari… We have twe-mmm." Chat moaned, as her lips wrapped around the tip.

Marinette slid her mouth down to the base and back up. She wrapped her fingers around the length of him and worked him with her hand and mouth. Within moments he was shivering and cuming for her.

"And now you have ten." Marinette smirked up at him and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Chat looked down at her. "What are you doing to me…." He yanked her up and placed her on the table in front of him.

She giggled and he yanked her closer to him. He pushed her legs up and she caught herself with her hands behind her. He moved her panties out of the way and licked up her folds, before circling her clit with his tongue.

Plagg protested in his mind, but he pulled him back. He flicked and sucked on her clit, until she was bucking her hips with her head back and her fingers in his hair, calling out his name. She came around him hard.

"And now I have five." Chat put her panties back in place and stood up to hug and kiss her hard on the lips. "You look so beautiful when you unfold for me."

"Stop flattering me." Marinette giggled, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Chat cringed and rubbed his temples, as Plagg smiled sinisterly. "And times.. Up." He groaned and pushed away from her.

Marinette jumped off of the table and stood back, as he became the monster that everyone was after. Marinette bit her bottom lip and watched him peer up at her with glowing green eyes.

She ran over to him, before he could escape and wrapped her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his fur and scratched behind his ears. Plagg began to let out a deep purr and she focused all of her energy into wrapped them in light. Red wings sprang from her back and wrapped around him. The energy became stronger and Plagg submitted to her.

Marinette felt the fur become clammy skin beneath her fingertips and she slumped with a sigh. "Thank God." Her wings went back into her back and Chat shook in her embrace, as he fell to the floor, bringing her with him.

"I think that was the fastest I've ever been in that state. Thank you." Chat peered up at her with saddened yet hopeful eyes. "You're amazing, Mari."

Marinette smiled down warmly at him and ran her fingers through the front of his hair, combing it back. "You're welcome, Adrien."

Chat blushed and smiled at her. "How did I live without a girl like you before?"

Marinette looked away with a smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I am pretty amazing…"

Chat chuckled and yanked her down to him and rubbed his nose against hers with a purr.

Marinette giggled and he rolled her onto her back and started tickling her. She burst out into laughter. "So, about that tattoo… can you draw me one too?"

"Of course, Princess." Chat winked at her and got up. "But first, I need new pants."

Marinette laughed and she got up and threw his black slacks at him. "We didn't exactly pack for this trip."

"We should probably shop for clothes tomorrow." Chat laughed and caught them in his fist, before slipping them on.

"I agree. After, the tattoos." Marinette giggled.

"Right, because that's top priority." Chat laughed harder and hit his forehead with his palm, while the other rested on his hip.

She suddenly jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he held her up around his waist. "It is to me."

Chat shook his head. "I'm gonna go draw up your tat."

"Thank you." Marinette kissed his lips and he set her down.

"Did you still want to go get them tonight? I think there might be a shop that is still open…" Chat peered over his shoulder at her.

"Do you already know what you're drawing me?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually, I do, bug." Chat smirked at her and sat down to draw it out.

He held the drawing up to her and her eyes went wide. She took it and her cheeks became rosey.

"A vintage sewing machine?" Marinette looked up at him.

It was an old 1940's singer sewing machine with filigree and flowers decorating it.

"It reminds me of you." Chat shrugged. "You're old fashioned in that you sew all of your stuff, yet current. Plus… I happen to enjoy the 1940's and old things. If you can't tell by my bike and by my reaction to that little outfit you had on the other day." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Chat." Marinette kissed him on the cheek.

"I saw the sewing machine done in a muted black with pastel florals." Chat shrugged and Marinette smiled.

"Sounds beautiful." Marinette sighed with a warm smile.

Chat got up and grabbed his own drawing, before putting on a new shirt and walking out the door, after Marinette got dressed.

As they walked down the street, her phone went off and she took it out of her bag and saw Alya's name flashing on the screen.

She opened the text and her eyes flew wide.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alya: Where are you? Gabriel has his people scouring the city looking for his son. Not only that, but every authority is out searching for that monster right now. I want to know you're safe.**

Marinette didn't know what to say to her. She tugged on Chat's sleeve and he peered down at her. She held her phone out so that he could read the text.

Chat read it and cringed. "That's not good."

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "Has this happened before?"

Chat shook his head. "I usually tell him when I leave. I didn't this time."

"Great…" Marinette sighed and flung her head back. "So… now what?"

Chat pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. "I call Nathalie."

"Isn't she asleep right now?" Marinette looked at him like he was insane.

"You're right. I'll text her. And you should answer Alya." Chat found her in his contacts and typed out a message letting her know where he was and that he was fine.

Marinette sighed and she began to text Alya back.

 **Marinette: Hey, we're safe. Chat surprised me with a trip. I should be back shortly. Stay safe.**

She sent the text off and put her phone in her back pocket.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like forget about what is happening right now." Chat pulled her through the city to the tattoo shop.

Marinette followed him inside, after he held the door open for her.

Nine Inch Nails' song, _We're in This Together,_ blasted through the speakers of the shop. The walls were blood red and the floor was black tile. The walls were covered in tattoo art. Each artist had their own station, just like in Chat Noir's shop.

"Hey. Is Luka in?" Chat tapped on the front desk.

"Back there." The tattooed man pointed behind him and Chat pulled Marinette to the back.

A man with full colored sleeves and black gauges with deep blue hair and aqua tips stood at his station. He was busy closing his tattoo portfolios.

"Hey, Luka." Chat called out and Luka bumped his fist with his own.

Marinette took in his ripped white shirt and black tight jeans that were torn at the knees and thighs. His black combat boots were unlaced and wrapped around the hem of his jeans. Black eyeliner lined his teal eyes.

"I'm Luka and you are?" He held out his hand to Marinette.

"This is Marinette, my girl." Chat introduced her with a hand on her upper back.

She shook her head. "Yeah, um, I'm Ma-Marinette. Mari for short."

Chat pouted at her giving Luka her nickname. He didn't want Luka calling her that, even if he was a really good friend of his.

"But she goes by Marinette." Chat smirked and she stomped on his boot. "Ow, what the fuck." He cursed under his breath and hissed.

Marinette smiled at Luka. "You can call me Mari. I don't mind." She shook Luka's hand.

"Alright, Mari it is." Luka placed his hands in his pockets. "So, what brings you two in?"

"I wanted to know if you could squeeze us in?" Chat smiled at his friend.

"It's late. You know this right?" Luka raised an eyebrow at them.

"I know. Marinette randomly wanted to get one tonight." Chat shrugged with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Sorry. If it's too much trouble we could-" Marinette blushed.

"No, it's fine. What did you two have in mind?" Luka looked from Marinette to Chat.

Chat reached into his back pocket and pulled out the sketches.

"This could take more than one session. You do know that?" Luka looked the designs over.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could do the outline and we can do the shading another time." Chat shrugged again.

"How long you gonna be in the city?" Luka raised an eyebrow.

"A couple weeks." Chat sighed.

"Alright. I can work with that time frame. How much are you willing to spend?" Luka looked them over.

Chat rolled his eyes at him. "Do you have to ask that every time?"

"Part of the job. You of all people should know that." Luka laughed a short laugh. "Give me a moment to trace them up for you and then we'll get started."

"C'mon." Chat lead her to the seating at the front of the shop.

"You know him?" Marinette leaned over to talk to him.

"I've known him a long… time bug. We met the first time I came to Milan. He's pretty well known around here. Everyone wants a tattoo done by him here." Chat crossed his arms and leaned into her with his shoulder.

"So… he's like the Chat Noir of Italy?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Basically, but I like to think there is only one Chat Noir in the world." Chat winked at her.

"Oh, of course you do." Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"You two ready?" Luka called them back.

Marinette walked in front of Chat to Luka's station.

"So, who's up first?" Luka slid gloves onto his hands.

"He can go first." Marinette spoke up.

"Are you sure? Ladies first." Chat smirked at her.

"Nope. I wanna see you get a tattoo." Marinette smiled at him and bit her bottom lip.

Chat shrugged and sat down on the black leather bench.

"Where are we putting this?" Luka held up the sketch.

"My left pec." Chat easily answered.

"Alright." Luka waited for Chat to undo his shirt.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. She had seen him plenty of times, but it was enough to make her heart stop.

Luka set out white caps to fill with black ink. He fed a new outlining needle through his blue tattoo gun.

Chat laid there while he heard the gun buzz to life with the press of Luka's foot.

"You can pull that chair up, if you want, Mari." Luka smiled at her and pointed at a black leather chair.

Marinette pulled it over, while Chat hid his scowl at hearing her nickname from another man's mouth. She sat down next to Chat's head.

Luka pressed his hand onto his sternum and began to outline the sketch, that he had rubbed onto Chat's skin. Chat looked over at Marinette with a smile, as Luka alternated between tattooing the black lines and rubbing cool gel over it.

Marinette didn't even see her boyfriend flinch or make any sign of discomfort.

"How are you doing that?" Marinette looked down at him and he grabbed her hand in his.

"Doing what?" Chat smiled at her, while Luka finished his outline up.

"How are you laying there like it's nothing?" Marinette looked at him in awe.

"My pain tolerance is pretty high, ladybug. You of all people should know that." Chat winked at her and she blushed cherry red.

"Alright." Luka wiped gel over it again and covered it with plastic. "Your turn."

Chat stood up and walked over to look it over in the mirror, while Marinette sat on the bench.

"Where are we putting it?" Luka cleaned his station and tossed the needle, before cleaning his gun, after changing his gloves repetitively.

"Um.." Marinette tried to think of a place. "Upper left thigh, above my knee."

"Alright." Luka smiled. "Lay down for me."

Marinette nodded and laid down on the bench. Chat walked back over and sat next to her head, where she had previously been.

"How's it look, man?" Luka looked up at Chat, while he brought a new needle to life.

"Looks good, man." Chat smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Luka began to tattoo the outline of Marinette's sewing machine.

She zoned out and peered at the ceiling. It stung, but she tried to ignore it. Chat took her hand and rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb and felt her clench his hand. Her face was hiding it better than her body's response.

Chat smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips. She sighed and got lost in his kiss. Luka smirked and continued to alternate between gel and creating the outline.

"Done." Luka wiped gel over it and Chat sat up from kissing Marinette.

Her cheeks were flushed and her body felt warm and electrified.

Marinette sat up, after Luka had placed plastic over it and she fell in love with it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It's nothing. All I did was trace it." Luka chuckled and his eyes went to Chat. "Your boyfriend, here drew the damn thing. Thank him."

Marinette's blue eyes shook, as she looked at Chat Noir. "Thank you, Chat."

"No problem, baby." Chat kissed her again on the lips, before he broke the kiss and pulled his wallet from his pocket.

He pulled out money and passed it to Luka. Luka took it and pocketed it. "Thanks, man."

"You did a great job. Once again." Chat fist bumped him.

"Come back before you leave and I'll color it in. Mari? It was good meeting you." Luka nodded with a smile.

Chat rolled his eyes and yanked Marinette from the tattoo shop.

 **Song: Nine Inch Nails- We're in This Together**


	30. Chapter 30

Marinette ran soap over his tattoo in the hotel shower. He grumbled, as Luka's voice saying her nickname rang through his mind.

"Your friend was nice." Marinette sighed and dropped her hand from his chest.

"Not when he called your Mari." Chat mumbled with an unamused expression.

Marinette smiled at him. "Hm." She raised an eyebrow and gestured with the soap in her hand. "I think someone's a little jealous."

"I am not…" He crossed his arms and winced slightly at the pain.

Marinette ran soap over her tattoo and clenched her eyes at the burn.

"Here." Chat took soap from her hand, crouched down, and lightly went over it.

"Are you worried I'll run off with the talented tattoo artist from Milan, Luka?" Marinette smirked and he looked up at her with the corners of his lips, tilted down.

He stood up and pressed her against the wall of the shower with his knee between her thighs. He touched her chin and tilted her face up to look at him. He brought his lips meer inches from hers.

Marinette looked at him with shocked blue eyes, as the water rained down on his back. "Are you claiming me, Monsieur Noir?" She smirked darkly at him.

"What if I am? You keep rattling on about Luka…" Chat looked at her through his lashes.

"And you should also know… you're the only one for me." She flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue. Electricity soared through them.

He captured her tongue and kissed her hard on the lips, while she moaned softly against his kiss. He slipped his hand between them and circled her swollen clit with his finger and her knees buckled. He quickly swooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat held her hand and took her through the city. He yanked her into a vintage shop.

"Where are we going?" Marinette looked at him.

"I love finding clothes at these places. You don't?" Chat smirked at her.

"I mean… sometimes…" Marinette shrugged. "I get a lot of inspiration from vintage fashion."

"C'mon. Let's have some fun." Chat smiled like a kid about to eat cookies.

Marinette giggled at him and let him pull her around the shop.

He started to pull clothing from the numerous racks.

Marinette ran her hands along a rack of dresses. She pulled one out an A-line dress in red with a deep v neckline and ¾ length sleeves.

Chat walked up behind her and whispered into her ear. "You should try that on. It'd look stunning on you."

She peered over her shoulder at him and he winked at her, before taking off to try on the clothes in his arms.

Marinette looked the dress over again, before picking it up and following him to the dressing rooms.

Chat stepped out in an old band tee and a pair of worn out black jeans.

Marinette looked him over and tapped her chin. "It looks good." She clutched the dress in her hands.

"You should try that on." Chat gestured to the dress in her arms, before he went back into his dressing room.

Marinette smiled and went into the curtained room that he was currently in.

"What are you doing?" Chat looked at her with wide eyes.

She turned her back to him and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She slid it up and over her head. She tossed her hair and peered at him over her shoulder. "Changing, what are you doing?"

"I-" He brought his fingers to his lips. "Hm."

Marinette smirked at him and unzipped the red dress. She stepped into it and she brushed her hair out of the way, so that he could zip the back up.

His fingers brushed along her spine and electricity followed his touch.

She shivered, as heat pooled between her thighs. "Can you stop that?"

"You mean… you don't like it?" Chat directed the current between her thighs and her knees buckled. He caught her with a chuckle, as she bit into his shoulder with her finger tips clutching his shirt.

She gasped, as she felt herself getting wetter. She clenched his shirt harder, as her legs trembled and she bit back a moan, as she came.

Chat smirked darkly and helped her stand up straight. "You look ravishing in that dress, Mari."

Her cheeks were rosey and dewy and her pink lips were swollen from her recent orgasm.

"You're going to kill me." Marinette tried to catch her breath.

"I could do it again…" Chat leaned into her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Once is enough, thank you." Marinette blushed harder.

"Are you sure? I think you can handle more…" Chat kissed her and sent another current between her legs and she whimpered against his lips and tongue.

"If we take too long, people are going to start to wonder what we're doing…" Marinette clenched onto his upper arms, as her body shook.

"Let them wonder. They'll just be jealous." He licked and sucked on her neck.

Marinette mewled and fell against the wall. He pressed his knee between her legs to held hold her up, while he lavished her and sent currents to where she needed him most.

"Ah…" She softly mewled and pressed herself against his arousal. "Haven't we done it enough today?"

"It's never enough, Mari. I always want you." Chat dipped his head down and kissed along her exposed skin.

He placed kisses between her breasts and dipped beneath the skirt of her dress. He moved her panties out of the way and ran his tongue between her wet folds. She leaned her head back and tangled her fingers in his hair, as he worked her with his tongue.

She bit the side of her index finger, as her legs trembled. He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and slid his finger into her tight core. She bit back a moan and rocked her hips with the rhythm of his finger.

His tongue lapped against her swollen clit and up between her folds. She sighed and cried out, as she came around his tongue and finger.

"Bit too loud, Bug." Chat smirked up at her with dark green eyes that were filled with lust.

"Did you two need help in there?" A retail associate asked through the curtain.

"No, she just stepped on something that hurt. She's okay though. Thank you." Chat made up a story and Marinette giggled with a blush.

"Okay, then." The retail associate walked away from their room.

"Hurry and get dressed." He whispered and Marinette began to change back into her regular clothes.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabriel paced his office and slammed his fist on his desk. "Find him! I don't care how long it takes! I need him in my house, now!" He hung up his phone and slammed it to the floor, causing it to break into pieces.

"Try to calm down, sir. I know it's a hard time right now, but-" Nathalie screamed and ducked, as he threw a design book at her.

"Don't give me that calm down bullshit! My monster of a son is gone!" Gabriel shouted at her and seethed through clenched teeth.

"I know how upsetting this can be since the murders were being reported, but-" Nathalie tried again only to be pressed against the desk by Gabriel.

He ran his hand beneath her chin. "If you- don't- shut. That pretty mouth of yours…" he ran his thumb along her painted bottom lip. "I'll give you a reason to." He brushed his lips against hers and she blushed and sighed into his kiss.

"Yes, sir." Nathalie looked up at him with dazed eyes.

Gabriel smirked at her and pat her cheek. "Good girl."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette flew over the city, following the creature. Her light hadn't worked this time and she was keeping track of Chat's actions.

She watched him and looked away with each sketchy person he tore open and left for dead, while she scooped up the victims to safety. It was getting exhausting and Chat was up to ten at this point.

"Is he ever going to stop? I can't do this all night." Marinette landed on top of a building and placed her palms on her thighs, trying to catch her breath.

She heard someone scream and rolled her eyes and groaned, as she moved her wings and took off after the sound.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night ended with Marinette beneath Chat tangled up in the sheets.

Marinette gripped the sheets in her palms and cried out, as she came around him. Chat panted and pumped harder within her, before letting himself succumb to the feeling and he rolled off of her, throwing the used condom in the trash beside the bed.

It had been the fifth time that night alone and Marinette was exhausted.

"Why didn't my light work this time?" Marinette peered up at Chat with worried blue eyes.

Chat panted, trying to catch his breath. "I don't know." He ran a hand through his wet blonde hair.

Beads of sweat caught the moonlight between Marinette's breasts, as they rose and fell.

Chat suddenly got back on top of her and kissed between her breasts, trailing them down till he was between her thighs.

"Chat… I'm exhausted. I can't- Ah!" She suddenly clenched her thighs around his head, as his tongue darted out and flicked her sensative clit.

He wasn't normally this pushy and something about it worried her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel blew up a recent map on his computer screen with his thumb and index finger. "And you're sure this is where you saw him last?" He looked over at his bodyguard, who just nodded with a grunt.

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known. That boy goes there every time this happens."

"Wouldn't you, sir?" Nathalie spoke up and worried her bottom lip.

"I suppose so. Fly out on the next flight and bring him to me. There will be consequences for this, but I'm sure he knows that." Gabriel seethed and gripped his hands behind his back.

His bodyguard left the office to catch the next flight.

"Maybe you should go easy on him, sir. There are a million people out there hunting him down." Nathalie tried to stick up for Adrien, but it didn't help.

"He's MY son! I'll do with him as I please!" Gabriel rose his voice at her.

"He's an adult now. With all do respect, sir, but you can't keep controlling him." Nathalie cringed, as he walked up to her and got into her face.

"Seems like you need to learn where you stand, Nathalie." Gabriel pulled her by the wrist and spun her around against the desk and pressed her to it with his fingers around her neck.

She cried out and gripped the desk.

"I feel like you push me to my limits on purpose. Just to get me to do this to you." He undid his pants, slid his hands up her thighs and ripped her panties, letting them fall to the tile floor. He suddenly slammed into her from behind and she cried out in pleasure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette warmed her hands around her cup of tea. Chat walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair.

"You okay?" Marinette took a sip from her cup and watched him walked over to her.

"Are you asking because I did something wrong… or because you're genuinely curious?" Chat sighed and sat down beside her.

"Well… both?" Marinette cringed and peered at him with worried blue eyes.

"Do I have to answer?" Chat cringed and hoped she would say no.

"I mean… you don't have to, but I'd like to know the answer. I worry about you and you didn't seem like yourself." Marinette awkwardly looked away.

Chat sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I've never lost that much control. It was like Plagg was fully free. I can usually pull him back a bit, but for some reason… I couldn't this time. I couldn't hold him back."

"That would explain why I got stuck following you for miles and hours…" Marinette got lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"I'm sorry Marinette. I don't know what is going on with me. I've never not been able to get a grip on Plagg. It was-" He touched his head and frowned. "Scary? Mmm… weird? I don't know what word I'm looking for."

"We'll figure it out." Marinette touched his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "But if you keep me in bed that long again… I might die. I need a break after chasing you across Milan for hours. I get tired too."

"I don't know what I was thinking." Chat ran a hand through his wet hair.

"That's just it. I don't think you were." Marinette smiled at him and drank more of her tea. "But I still love you." She kissed him on the lips and he sighed.

A knock made them both jump and he immediately took her cup from her hands and sat it down.

He heard a familiar grunt through the door and quickly pushed Marinette to the back of the hotel room, before the door came busting in.


	32. Chapter 32

"Why does your father want you this badly?" Marinette ran after him. "What is Plagg exactly? And what is-"

Chat stopped running across the rooftops and pushed her flat against the wall with his finger over her lips. He looked behind them. "Shh- later. I promise. Right now, we just need to run."

She nodded with wide eyes and he yanked her further along the cityscape.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emilie opened the office door to find Gabriel with Nathalie.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be finding out son, not playing with your assistant." Emilie walked over to the computer and looked over a map to try and track Adrien. "Where did they see him last?" She moved her fingers along the screen.

Gabriel pulled away from Natalie and they both fixed their clothes. "We found his hotel and by now someone should have reached him."

"Good. Now, stop playing and work on how we're going to fix what you have done to him!" Emilie glared at him. "I don't want to live if this is how our son must live."

Gabriel's face fell and he raised his finger to talk, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm done here! Fix our son or I'll end my life to try and fix this!" Emilie walked out of the office, leaving echoes from her heels on the tile.

Gabriel slumped against the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It'll be okay, Sir." Nathalie tries to comfort him by touched his shoulder, but he threw her hand off and slammed his fist into the table and grit his teeth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat panted and pulled Marinette into a building. They ran down the stairs and out of the building to the street and called a car to take them to the airport.

"Where are we going now?" Marinette looked up at him, while he rubbed her thigh with his hand.

He peered down at her with a smile. "Where's one place you've always wanted to go?"

"Hawaii?" Marinette shrugged.

"Then, my lovebug, we'll go there." Chat smiled down at her and Marinette pressed herself closer to his side and cuddled his arm.

The drive didn't take them long and before they knew it, they were at the airport with tickets in hand.

"If your father is after you then how come he didn't freeze your account?" Marinette peered up at him, while they sat and waited for their flight.

"I have two accounts, bug. I have one for my modeling that my father has his hands in… but… he doesn't have any way of reaching my tattoo account, darling." Chat winked at her and she blushed.

"Flight 335 is now boarding first class!" The announcement rang over the airport.

"That's our flight. Let's go." Chat took her hand and lead her to the gate.

He handed their tickets over and boarded the plane.

Marinette sat down in the comfortable leather seat next to Chat.

"Can you tell me more now?" Marinette looked around them to find the first class area empty.

"I can." Chat sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why is your father going to such lengths to get you?" Marinette looked at him concerned.

"He- How do I put this? It's probably more my mother really." Chat rubbed his palms along his thighs.

"Your mother?" Marinette looked at him with wide eyes.

"My mother wants my father to find a way to fix what was done to me, while he'd rather just keep her and sacrifice me. Make sense?" Chat sighed and picked at the arm of his chair.

"Why sacrifice his child?" Marinette touched his hand that was busy picking at the fabric.

He looked over at her with parted lips and then warmly smiled. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, peering at her through his messy blonde hair with glowing green eyes. "Because lovebug. Wouldn't you risk everything to save the love of your life? Even your own child?"

A tear fell down Marinette's cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Don't cry. I'm used to it. If I'm honest… I'd probably do the same. If you died." Chat shrugged with a saddened expression.

"But it's not fair to the children." Marinette suddenly burst out angrily. "It's not fair to you!"

"Mari, it's love. He lost the one person that made his life worth living and he did everything he could to bring her back. I know he hates me. I know he sees me as a disgusting monster, but…" Chat sighed and fiddled with his hands in his lap. "I kind of understand. Even if it hurts. Even if I'm broken."

"I don't get it!" Marinette looked at him, frustrated.

"I don't expect you to." Chat peered over at her from the corner of his eye.

"One thing has been driving me crazy. Why does Plagg only kill bad people?" Marinette watched the seat in front of her.

Plagg snarled in Chat's head and he yanked the chains to make him quiet.

"Well… centuries ago...he did something that upset a lot of people." Chat peered blankly in front of him and got lost in his thoughts.

 _The town's buildings were engulfed in flames and people ran screaming through the dirt streets. Plagg smirked as his blade caught the people running for their lives._

" _Why are you doing this?" The woman crawled backwards on the ground until her back hit the wall._

" _Because! None of you appreciated my work! My help! NO one! No one would help me when I needed help! Always taking! You take and you take and you take!" Plagg swung his blade across her stomach, letting blood spill into her white dress and splatter his white flowing shirt._

 _He smirked through his messy black hair and watched her bleed out. Her green eyes never leaving him._

 _Plagg walked through the streets, letting his black boots leave trails behind his wake._

"He wreaked havoc for days and never looked back, until he was hung for what he had done." Chat went on and Plagg chomped and snarled at him for telling his story. "After he died. He was punished and forced to have bad luck and his humanity was stripped from him. Now, he seeks justice to dig his way out of his bad luck. He wants to be good and not well, what he is."

"So… what is he, exactly?" Marinette felt a small amount of sympathy for the monster.

Chat sighed and looked over at her. "A demonic entity, Mari."

She gasped, clutched the arms of her chair, and cleared her throat, trying to hide how her heartbeat had sped up.

"Remember how my father brought back my mother doing a ritual? Well, when he opened that portal… Plagg saw it as a way out of his Hell, so he crawled out and took me over, ruining my life and giving my mother a new one." Chat shrugged and looked away from her.

"So… what can Plagg do?" Marinette peered up at him.

"What can Tikki do?" Chat smirked at her and she blushed.

"Purify, heal, and now… apparently I have wings." Marinette thought about the last part.

"Alright. Plagg has claws, sharp teeth that can rip through anything. He can destroy through anything and disintegrate it within moments. He can hear anything and everything, even the softest of sounds. And he can control that electrical current we have between us." Chat smirked darkly at her with the last comment and her breath caught in her throat.

"I see. He sounds pretty amazing." Marinette sighed and peered into his green eyes.

Plagg purred with admiration and Chat frowned. "Stop stroking his ego, Mari…"

"Did he like that?" Marinette leaned into Chat with a sultry expression. "Should I do it more? Will it bring him out to play?"

Chat pushed her back. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing…." Marinette slid her hand up his thigh and ran it between his thighs.

Chat sunk in his chair, giving her better access. She ran her hand along the length of him, feeling him become hard.

Chat groaned and pressed his hips against her hand more. She crawled to her knees in front of him and sat between his knees. She undid his jeans with ease and unzipped them. He groaned and bit his bottom lip, peering down at her. He tangled his fingers in her hair, as she wrapped her lips around him and worked him with her tongue.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **S.O.S By Apocalyptica feat. Christina Scabbia**


	33. important note

Hello!

I am sad to say that I will be taking a long... break on writing fanfictions. I don't know when I'll be back to write them. I need to focus on getting a full time job at the moment and right now... all of my time is spent writing these fun stories or making videos. Which, I LOVE to do! My family needs to get our finances in better shape, so... I have to focus on that right now. I'm right now trying to publish a book of my original poetry on Amazon and I will hopefully have some stories up there too soon. :)

Sorry to disappoint everyone. I will eventually pick these back up. It just might not be for a very long time. :sighs: I'm sorry again. I am so greatful to be a part of this community and fandom! I love each and every one of you! You're all amazing! Feel free to keep in touch with me on tumblr or in the PM system on here or on AO3 :) I'll respond. haha

I have made a public facebook under the name Tara Chickpea... So, you can friend me there to talk too. If you want. Up to you. ^-^

Thanks again for all of your support and comments and all of the love! :)


	34. Chapter 33: NSFW

**Note: And we're back! Woot! Thank you for your understanding and for reading this story. Along with commenting on it. :)**

Gabriel paced his office and looked over his phone, waiting for it to ring. His phone went off and he looked down to see it was one of his men.

"Have you found my son?" Gabriel watched Natalie get closer to him with curious eyes.

"He's headed on a flight to Hawaii, Monsieur. We don't know much else. He got away." The man nervously spoke on the phone.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go after him!" Gabriel yelled and slammed his fist down on his table.

He hung up the phone and threw it against the wall in his frustration.

"They'll find him, eventually." Natalie sighed and tried to keep him in control.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat laid back on the california king sized bed. Marinette walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He pulled her on top of him and brushed her hair behind her left ear.

Chat peered into her eyes and searched them, while Plagg growled in his head. He pushed him back and smiled at her. "You okay?"

Marinette fiddled with her ladybug pendant. "I- I don't know if I should be worried or if I should be happy…"

"Mmm… both?" Chat brought his lips to hers and she deepened it, straddling his hips.

He groaned at the feeling of her hips pressing against him.

Chat dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her down to him harder. She moaned and pressed her lips harder against his. He groaned and flipped her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. She lightly giggled and slowly licked from his bottom lip to his top one and he smirked.

"You're a bad girl." Chat spoke in a dark voice.

"Not as bad as I could be, Chaton." Marinette gained control and flipped him onto his back and slammed his fists above his head and bit his bottom lip, tugging on it slightly.

He groaned and she tied his wrists to the headboard with the laces from her shoes. Chat chuckled and yanked at the binds, finding them impossible to get out of. "Nice touch, bug."

Marinette bit her bottom lip with a smile and slid off of him. She stood at the foot of the bed and faced away from him, as she slowly slid her top up her back by the hem. He watched her slowly drop it to the floor, before she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms and off of her finger. She slowly hooked her fingers into her pants and slowly slid them down. His breath caught as, they fell to her ankles and she bent down to drop them beside her. She turned around to face him and hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties. He licked his lips and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She slowly pulled one strap away from her hip with a smirk. She flashed him her blue eyes through her dark lashes and he shook the binds.

She slid them down her thighs and let them fall to the floor, leaving them behind, as she crawled back onto the bed.

Marinette slid her hands beneath the hem of his shirt, while she straddled his hips. Her breasts pressed together as, she pushed his shirt up, revealing his abs and muscular chest. He arched his back and groaned at her touches. She rolled her hips and brought her breasts to his mouth. He flicked her peaked pink nipple with his tongue, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. She groaned and arched her back. She pulled away and kissed his chest, trailing them down to the button of his pants.

Chat groaned and peered down at her with heavily lidded emerald eyes. "Shit…" He panted, as she undid his pants and released him.

She wrapped her lips around the swollen tip and swirled her tongue around him. He had never wanted his hands free more than that moment. He wanted to run his fingers into her hair, wanted to touch her, to make her moan like only he could. He groaned as, she ran her fingers along him, while her tongue and mouth swirled and sucked. She brought her lips back up to the tip and she sucked, before she flicked beneath his head with the tip of her tongue.

He whined at the lack of sensation from her mouth. He panted out words, while he looked at her. "Don't stop."

Marinette smirked at him and moved up his body. She dipped her hips and lightly rubbed her soft wet pussy along his hard cock. He groaned and pushed his hips up to meet hers.

"Nuh-uh, Kitty Cat." Marinette tsked him. She slid her index finger between her wet folds and into her tight, wet, core. She moaned and rocked her hips. He moaned thinking about how much he wanted to be inside her. The feeling of her coaxing him, milking him, taking him from Hell to Heaven within moments. He watched her slide her finger out and up to her swollen pink clit. How she rolled it beneath her finger. She bit her lip and slid her wet pussy along his cock again. She brought her finger to his lips and he eagerly wrapped his lips around it, tasting her. She pulled her finger from his lips with a sultry smile.

He looked up at her with lust filled eyes and flushed cheeks. "Fuck me." He groaned and begged her for mercy.

"A certain kitty owes me." Marinette slowly slid her pussy against him again and his legs widened and trembled, while his cock flexed.

"Get up here then, bug. You have me pinned." Chat smirked at her and winked.

Marinette rolled her eyes and touched his chin, while she teased him again with her pussy. "You're not in control. I am… bug." She smiled at him with a short giggle.

Chat's voice caught and he cleared his throat. She moved her hips and the swollen tip of his cock slid in slightly. He let out a gasp and tried to push further into her. She swirled her hips and pulled away and he whined in complaint.

Marinette moved up his body and straddled his head and arms. He smirked and flicked her clit with his tongue. She shivered and brought her pussy closer to his mouth. He sucked and licked her sensitive clit, flicking it with the tip of his warm tongue. She cried out and her legs shook. Her toes curled and her muscles tightened. She felt herself begin to unravel with each flick and suck of his mouth and tongue. She suddenly shivered and came hard with his name on her lips.

She straddled his hips and moved her hips till the tip of his flexing cock slid into her. She slowly rocked her hips and he slowly buried himself deeper with each thrust meeting hers. She watched his head turn to the side and he bit her forearm in bliss.

"Fuck…" Chat softly moaned against her soft skin and she circled her hips, while she bounced up and down on his throbbing cock.

He peered up at her and panted with dreamy green eyes. "God yes… harder."

Marinette pressed down harder as, she rode him. With each movement of her hips, he met her with his own thrust. She cried out and clutched his shoulder muscles in her hands, as she tilted her head back in a loud mewl and an arched back.

She felt her toes curl again and her heart sped up. Her cheeks flushed along with her breasts and he took in how flawless her skin was, how beautiful she was. She was his angel and his salvation.

She moved harder and faster, meeting his thrusts with her own, rolling and circling her hips. She brought her fingertips to her puffy lips and she moaned, as she bit them. Chat had never seen her look so sexy. He groaned and tried to hold back, as she came and soaked his cock.

"I can't anymore…" Chat moaned and panted, watching her slow her movements for a bit, in a more fluid motion.

"Cum for me, Minou." Marinette peered down at him with messy dark hair framing her face.

Chat groaned and clenched his eyes shut, as he peered up at the ceiling. She touched his chin with a soft giggle and pulled his face down to look at her. "Look at me. I wanna see you cum."

He slowly opened his emerald eyes and looked at her with parted lips. He panted as, she sped up her movements and fucked him harder. He moaned louder and panted harder, as he felt every muscle in his body tense up, before it all released and he uttered her name from his lips, as she rode out his orgasm. He panted and licked his lips, as she quickly undid his binds and he suddenly slipped her onto her back. He rolled his hips into her and tangled his fingers in her hair, while he rested his weight on his elbows. He kissed her passionately and she sighed into the kiss.

He brushed her hair away from her face and looked deeply into her oceanic eyes. "You're amazing and beautiful. I don't deserve you."

Marinette pulled his lips back down to hers. "You deserve everything good in the world. I don't care what they say."

Chat sighed and gave into her kisses, while Plagg complained in his mind.

 **Song I Wrote to: Baby Did a Bad Thing by Amy Lee**


	35. Chapter 34

Marinette woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. She panted and ran her hand through her hair and brought her knees to her chest.

Chat groaned and sat up, as he ran a hand through his messy hair. "What wrong?" He mumbled and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You're dad is going to freeze your account tomorrow." Marinette blurted out with her knees to her chest.

Chat raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I mean he knows my main account, bug."

"No." Marinette turned to him and got on her knees. She held onto his biceps and looked into his emerald eyes with blue ones. "He's going to get into your tattoo one."

"How do you know this?" Chat doubted her. There was no way his father would know the account information for that.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?" Marinette looked at him and worried her bottom lip.

Chat quietly chuckled and slumped back onto his palms, before looking at her with a crooked smile beneath his blonde bangs. "Bugaboo… you sprout wings for God's sake. Why would I make fun of whatever it is you're about to tell me?"

"Okay." Marinette breathed out a slow breath with her eyes closed, before she opened them again. "Sometimes… I have dreams about things that are going to happen. I saw your father's guard handing him paperwork to your account. Then saw him freeze your account."

"Let's go." Chat threw the covers off of him and got dressed. He threw clothes at Marinette.

"Where are we going?" Marinette slid the black shirt over her head and stumbled, as she slid on a pair of worn out jeans.

"The bank. I'm gonna transfer money into your account, as soon as, they open." Chat quickly threw on his shoes and passed her her own.

Marinette quickly put her shoes on and followed him out of the hotel and into the morning air.

He got into the rental car and drove them to the bank.

Marinette yawned and began to fall back asleep. "It's so.. Early…"

"You can sleep later." Chat smirked over at her.

"Fine..." Marinette crossed her arms and looked out the front window.

He parked in the parking lot and pulled her inside.

"I need to transfer from my account to hers." Chat quickly spoke and pulled out his I.D. and slammed it onto the counter.

The clerk began to type and take numbers and names, while she moved money around.

"Alright, is there anything I could do for you today?" The woman looked at them.

"Nope, that would be all. Thank you." Chat took the receipt and they walked out to the rental car.

Chat sat in the driver's seat and took his phone from his pocket. He looked over at Marinette. "Can I see your card?"

"Where are we running to now?" Marinette peered over at him and handed him her card.

"Back to Milan." Chat tapped his phone and purchased two plane tickets to Milan with Marinette's card.

"But we just got here and we were just there." Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"Exactly. My father wouldn't even think to check . the longer we stay here… the more likely they are to find us." Chat smirked at her and started the car. He went back to the hotel and they packed up what little they had.

"I barely even got to enjoy it here." Marinette complained with a sigh.

"I'll bring you back here someday, Bug. I promise." Chat kissed her on the cheek.

He pulled her by the hand and returned the key cards to the front desk, before pulling her to the rental car and driving off to the airport.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"He checked out of the hotel, madame." Natalie reported from her tablet.

"Where is he headed now?" Emilie turned to ask her with sad eyes.

"We're unsure. He didn't seem to use any money." Natalie tapped the screen and blew up Adrien's accounts.

"Keep looking. I fear for what my husband will do to him, if he finds him." Emilie sighed and sat down on her bed.

Natalie smiled warmly at her and sat down beside the blonde woman. She took her hands in hers. "Gabriel is a very different kind of man. Although, I know you know that. He's hurting. I think a part of him feels guilty for destroying your son-"

Emilie ripped her hands from Natalie's grasp and tears filled her eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW! You're just his WHORE!"

"Madame Agreste. I am his assistant and if you fear for Adrien-" Natalie was interrupted again.

"You're not just an assistant, Natalie. You're more to him. I want my son safe. I want to be done with this. I want that demon out of him. Whether I live or die. I don't care. I just want my boy to be safe and happy. SO DON't BULLSHIT ME!" Emilie stood up and flung the door shut behind her, as she slid down to the floor in the massive foyer of the mansion.

"Emilie?" Gabriel stepped out of his office to find his wife on the floor.

He ran to her and crouched down in front of his sobbing wife. He pried her hands from her face.

She sniffed and looked into his grey eyes with her green ones. "Why don't you care about our son?" Emilie sobbed and her voice became desperate. "Why won't you just let me die and put it all back the way it was? Why did you do this?"

"Emilie. I-" Gabriel searched her eyes and couldn't think of what to say.

"Why did you bring me back?" Emilie's voice broke.

"Ma cherie. I love you more than anything in this world. When I lost you… I would have done anything to save you. So, I did." Gabriel sighed and pulled her to his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she listened to the low drum of his heart.

Emilie shook her head and pushed him away. "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HURT OUR SON! TO HAVE HIM POSSESSED!" She poked him in the chest and his eyes went wide. "I know what you plan to do and I won't let you do it to my BABY!" She got up with shaking legs and walked deeper into the mansion, leaving a stunned Gabriel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat pulled Marinette into Luka's tattoo shop.

"Well, look who chose to show back up." Luka smirked and walked up to them from his tattoo station.

"Is there anyway we can stay with you? For a little bit. Long enough for us to get out of here." Chat begged him with his hands in front of his chest, in a pleading motion.

"Yeah, I got a spare room." Luka shrugged.

"Thank you!" Chat fist bumped him and he shook his head.

"Hey, Mari." Luka winked at Marinette and she blushed.

Chat rolled his eyes, as Plagg growled in his mind, along with him. "Can I use your garage?"

Luka raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess…"

"Great!" Chat yanked Marinette by her wrist, but then stopped.

"You forgot something!" Luka threw a spare house key at Chat.

He caught it in his fist and thanked him, before walking out of the tattoo parlor with a confused Marinette.

"Why do you need his garage?" Marinette followed him down the streets of Milan.

"You'll see." Chat smirked and took her hand, leading her to a junkyard, filled with automotive and motorcycle parts.

Her eyes went wide at the sight and her lips parted.

"Let's go." Chat smiled down at her and yanked a surprised Marinette into the scrap yard.


	36. Chapter 35

Chat walked around the junkyard, looking at all of the cars that were stacked places and lined up. Marinette looked around at all of the rusted and somewhat new looking items.

"There is a lot of stuff." Marinette took it all in and ran her hand along the side of one of the cars' doors.

"Yeah. That's part of the fun and the challenge. You never know what you'll find." Chat smirked over at her.

"You do know you need money and you didn't pull any out?" Plagg sat in his chains, playing with his claws.

"Shit." Chat cursed under his breath and slumped his shoulders.

"What?" Marinette looked over at her boyfriend.

"I forgot to pull out money for this adventure." Chat sighed and hit himself on the forehead.

"Dumbass, kid. How many times have you been to one of these trash heaps?" Plagg sneered and rattled his chains.

 _Just shut up a moment. Jesus._ Chat rolled his eyes and yanked on Plagg's chains.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. "I can go get money out…" She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"Thanks, Bug. Two thousand should be more than enough." Chat pressed her against a car and tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. She looked up at him through her lashes and bit her bottom lip. He pulled her bottom lip from her teeth and pressed his soft lips to hers. She tangled her fingers into his hair and broke the kiss after a moment.

Marinette peered down with a smile with her lip between her teeth. She pushed him away by his chest. "I'll be back, chatsonova." She lingered her fingers along his chest, as she walked away from him, swaying her hips.

Chat shook his head and continued to walk through the junkyard.

"Honestly, forgetting something like money…" Plagg scoffed in his mind with a growl.

"Yeah, and you're any better." Chat rolled his eyes and spoke under his breath, while he picked up a car mirror and peered into it.

"At least I know when to stop running and fight, kid." Plagg glared at him and showed his sharp fangs.

Chat threw the mirror and pointed his finger at the ground angrily. "You know NOTHING! Now, shut up and leave me the fuck alone. NOW. I didn't ask for your opinion."

Plagg growled and backed up into the darkness. All that was left were a pair of glowing emerald eyes with black slits.

Chat rolled his eyes and turned to find Marinette with money in her hand. "Here you go." Marinette smiled up at him and his frown softened at the sight of her.

"Thanks." Chat smirked and pocketed the money.

They kept walking through the walls of cars until he spotted a bike sitting by itself. It needed work, but it was doable. Chat ran over to it and ran his hand along the worn seat.

"That?" Marinette looked at him skeptically.

"What? It's a Ducati Monster 796 and in black." He looked over the engine and the transmision. "I mean… it needs some work, but that's what I'm here for. I was gonna build a bike from scratch, but I don't see us being able to carry a frame and all the parts to Luka's place, love." Chat winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So… what's the plan? Why do we need a bike anyway? Can't we just rent a car?" Marinette crossed her arms across her chest.

"More discreet. Harder to track a bike paid for in cash with my name nowhere near it. Also… we're gonna run back to Paris soon." Chat shrugged and held onto the bars of the bike. He kicked the kickstand up and pushed it around the scrapyard. "Now… we just need replacement parts… hmm…" He looked around him, before he spotted all of the stuff he needed. He also picked up the stuff he needed to rig a bike lift, as well.

He handed the money to the guy for all of the stuff and they carried it all to Luka's garage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luka stood in the doorway of his garage and he leaned on the doorframe. "You're gonna fix that?"

"Yeah." Chat tightened the bolts on his makeshift lift and wiped sweat from his forehead.

He grabbed the bike, walked it onto the lift, locked the front wheel in place, and raised it up.

Marinette sat on the concrete floor and played with a bolt.

"Alright, well I'll leave you to that project." Luka walked back into the house, shaking his head.

"Can you pass me that pan and a 5 mm hex socket?" Chat pointed towards her with black covered fingers.

"Yeah, no problem." Marinette looked through the sockets until she found one and she passed him the square pan and socket.

"Thanks, Bugaboo." Chat smirked at her and popped the socket onto the wrench, making it spin around with a series of clicks.

Marinette felt heat pool between her thighs, as she watched him work on changing the oil. He smeared bike grease across his forehead, as he wiped away the sweat. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, catching Chat's eye.

He chuckled with a smirk. "Enjoying the show?" He ran his fingers up her thigh and sent a current to her swollen clit and she bit her bottom lip and moaned softly.

Marinette sighed and bit the side of her finger, watching him through her lashes. "Why do you have to be so hot?" She sighed between pants, as he moved the current in a wave pattern.

She shivered and came gripping his wrist. He smirked and kissed her on the lips, before he put the oil plug back in place. He unscrewed the oil filter and let it drain.

"That's gonna take a little while." Chat cleaned his hands off on a red rag and stuffed it back into his back pocket.

Marinette pushed him against the workbench and the small of his back hit the wood edge. She ran her hand over the front of his jeans and he moaned against her kiss. She dropped to her knees and quickly undid his pants. He smirked down at her with a dark expression, as she quickly took his hard cock between her soft lips. She gripped the loops of his jeans, while she worked him with her mouth. He tangled his fingers into her hair, while his other hand gripped the worktop behind him.

"I should work on bikes more often around you." Chat leaned his head back and moaned softly, after she had peered up at him with sparkling blue bell eyes.

She closed them slowly and focused back on him. She brought her lips to the base and back up to the tip, swirling her tongue around him, while her fingers gripped his hips.

"Ah… fuck…" Chat cursed under his breath, as his knees gave out. He caught his weight on the workbench and came hard.

Marinette moaned and slowed her pace, sliding her hand along the length of him until he was satisfied.

She redid his pants and stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and a smile on her pink lips. "So, oil filter?"

Chat chuckled, watching her walk back towards the bike. He picked up the wrench again. "You're dangerous." He waved it at her and she giggled, before sitting on Luka's electric blue custom built motorcycle, that was sitting in his garage. Chat glared at her and went back to replacing the filter and other parts. "You'd look better on mine."

Marinette scoffed at him and leaned back on it, letting her breasts kiss the air. "Are you sure about that?" She teased him and he shot her a look.

"Sure as hell exists for people like me. Get off the bike." Chat shook the wrench at her and she giggled with her lip between her teeth.

"Fine." She sat up and walked over to him. She crossed her arms and watched him work.

He shook his head and kept working. Luka came out with two beers in his hand.

"Catch!" Luka threw a beer bottle at Chat and he caught it. He walked over and nicely handed the other one to Marinette.

Chat popped the cap off with his keys that were in his pocket. He took Marinette's and did the same to hers. She watched him with parted lips and he smirked with her beer held out to her. She took it from him and their fingers touched, sending a current through them.

Luka brought his beer to his lips and swallowed a sip. "So. What's wrong with it?" He gestured to the bike with his glass bottle.

"Needs an oil change, mild engine work, new tranny…" Chat looked it over again and took a sip of his beer. "And new tires."

"Sounds like it's more work than it's worth, man." Luka drank more.

"Not when it involves my freedom." Chat spoke under his breath and Plagg growled.

"I probably got my baby built in less time than it will take you to fix that piece of junk." Luka chuckled at him.

"Hey, she's just beggin' for a second life, man." He gestured toward him with his beer bottle. "You just wait. She's gonna be gorgeous when I'm done with her."

Marinette blushed at his comments and he winked at her.

"Whatever you say…" Luka laughed and walked back into the house.

 **Song I wrote to: Trenches by Pop Evil**


	37. Chapter 36

Emilie swirled chocolate ice cream around her spoon, as she sat down on a bench near Andre's Glacier. She didn't know how her and Gabriel had gotten to where they had. They used to be so happy.

She remembered the day they had found out they were expecting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emilie crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the bathroom counter waiting for the result to pop up in the window of the plastic pregnancy test.

She tapped her lip with her index finger and waited. A knock came to the door.

"Emilie?" Gabriel tapped the back of his knuckles on the door. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"In a minute." Emilie sighed and looked at the time on her phone. She watched as a pink second line began to form. A smile crossed her lips and she ran her hand along her lower stomach.

Once the line was dark enough, she opened the door and lept at Gabriel.

He caught her by her arms with a chuckle, before he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "What is it, darling?"

Emilie suddenly pulled away from him and showed him the test. His eyes widened with shock, before tears came to his grey eyes. "You're pregnant? We're pregnant?"

Emilie bit her bottom lip and nodded, while tears fell from her emerald eyes. Gabriel chuckled with joy and caught her tears with his thumbs. He bent down and kissed her on the lips, before placing his hands on her stomach. "We're having a baby."

"We are." Emilie reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

Gabriel picked her up and spun her around before letting her slowly back down. Her toes grazing the floor, as they touched the tile once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emilie wiped away a tear and sniffed, as she picked up more of her dessert and put it into her mouth. She remembered how happy he was to find out the baby would be a boy. How proud he was to have a son. But now it all seemed so wrong. So, wrong since the day she had been taken from him. He had become coarse, sad, stubborn, and broken. She knew that he had seen her in Adrien. And how much that hurt him. How much it hurt to look at his deceased wife through their son. But it still didn't mean that he had to sacrifice their child for her. Still didn't make it right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette laid in bed beside Chat. She sat up on her elbow and touched his sleeve tattoo. She followed the filigreed lines with her fingertip. Chat was busy staring at the ceiling with his other arm behind his head.

"Hm?" Chat hummed and peered over at her.

"I was wondering how your parents met." She worried her bottom lip.

He sighed and turned back to the ceiling, trying to make pictures out of the stucco. "Well… my father was in design school. He was top of his class. Obviously…" Chat rolled his eyes.

Marinette smiled and put his tattooed arm around her and snuggled closer. She rested her head on his chest and sighed.

Chat smirked down at her and kissed her on the top of her head. "He had been doing an apprenticeship with a well known designer brand."

He got lost in thought, as he told the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel raked his hand through his hair and paced around the models. He ran around trying to grab the pieces that went together, when he tripped, spilling accessories at a model's feet.

"I am so sorry, Mademoiselle." Gabriel peered up to see a woman with blonde hair and beautiful bright emerald eyes.

"It's really okay." She began to help him pick up the pieces, as he scrambled around for them on the floor.

"At least let me make it up to you. I can take you out to a cafe." Gabriel ran his hand through his hair with the accessories on his arm.

"That won't be necessary. Besides…" She looked around them and leaned into him with her hand covering her face. She gave him a deviant expression, before she whispered towards him. "My favorite place to go is a glacier." She stood up straight and smiled with her eyes closed in bliss.

Gabriel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, how about a glacier then? I know a great one nearby."

"Okay." She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. "I'm Emilie."

"Gabriel." Gabriel peered down at her and got lost in her eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat shrugged. "And the rest is history. They were inseparable,from what I've been told by Natalie."

"Sounds like an entirely different person." Marinette looked at a wall sadly.

"He didn't take losing my mother well. Locked himself in his office for months. He never left the house. He never went anywhere. He still doesn't. And I reminded him too much of my mother. So… he began to hate me. Began to be jealous that I would live and not my mother." Chat ran a hand through his hair and his eyes shook in the moonlight.

"But you know it's not your fault right?" Marinette sat up slightly and touched his cheek, bringing his face towards hers. "You know none of this is because of you."

Chat bit his bottom lip and turned away from her with a painful expression on his face.

"You do know that?" Marinette brought his face back towards her in time to see tears falling from his eyes. "Chat…"

"Just- don't look at me." Chat sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Marinette crawled on top of his hips and leaned down to fully embrace him with her whole body. She ran her fingers through his hair, while she supported her weight on her elbows.

She smiled down at him, watching him filter into Adrien. She brushed his hair to the side and kissed him on the lips. "You are an amazing person. No matter who you are. And your mother loves you and cares for you. I know she does. She doesn't blame you for anything. I know my mother wouldn't dream of it. I'm sure your mother wouldn't either."

Chat kept his eyes on the wall beside them and stayed silent. She sighed, laid most of her weight onto him, and rested her head onto his chest, listening to his heart beat. Chat wrapped his arms around her and she felt him begin to shake.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emilie walked back into the mansion with a sigh. Gabriel ran down the staircase and looked her over. "Are you okay? Where did you go?" His eyes were frantically looking his wife over.

"Glacier. I felt like getting ice cream." Emilie's expression was blank and empty.

"I was so worried you had left me." Gabriel held her to him and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"You're always worried I'll disappear." Emilie sighed and pushed him away slightly. "I'm going to go take a bath."

Gabriel let her hand slowly slide from his, as she walked up the staircase to their bedroom.

He crossed his arms and watched her with pain filled grey eyes.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Tu sais je vais t´aimer by Diana Panton**


	38. Chapter 37

Chat worked on the bike and marinette saw a hint of his black cat tattoo on his right bicep.

She worried her bottom lip. "When are we going to talk about that?"

She pointed at his arm and he yanked his sleeve down, before he stood up to grab a different tool, ignoring her question.

"Look. I can't help you until we talk about that." Marinette stood up and followed him around the garage.

He turned around and grabbed her wrist in his hand, while a wrench sat in the other hand. He leaned into her with pain filled eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

Marinette's blue bell eyes shook back and forth, before she glared at him. "So when huh?! When is it convenient for you?!"

Chat's eyes flashed a neon green and he grit his teeth, as Plagg snickered in his mind. Chat pulled his chains and choked the black demon cat. "NEVER! Just drop it." He brushed past her and went back to loosening a bolt from the bike.

He sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Marinette yelled out through her teeth and plopped down on Luka's bike again with her arms crossed across her chest and she put one leg over the other in anger.

"You're really gonna be that way?" Chat sighed and took a part off of the bike and set it beside him on the floor.

"Yeah! I am!" Marinette huffed and didn't look at him.

Chat replaced the old part with a new one and began to install it. He stopped and let his hand drop between his legs. "Look." He peered up through his bangs and noticed her leaning on the bike. "Will you get off that damn thing? I can't think with you on some other man's bike."

Marinette smirked and stood up. She walked over to him and sat in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him on the nose. "Better?"

Chat rolled his eyes and dropped the wrench. He touched her cheeks and kissed her hard on the lips. Marinette pulled away from him. "This isn't answering my question, you know."

"I'm aware." Chat chuckled for a moment, before he became serious again. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"You know I'm cute though. For being an annoying little red bug." Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip.

Chat shook his head and touched her chin. "My little red bug." He brushed his lips against hers with a warm smile.

Marinette faced him and took his right hand in hers. He watched her with a racing heart, as she raised his sleeve. Her eyes scanned over the spike collared black cat tattoo. She brushed her fingers along it again and it burnt her fingertips. She hissed and he let out a slow breath.

"I've tried everything to get rid of it. Tattooing over it… removing it… burning it… cutting it… never stays away long. It always comes back. When I was taken over by Plagg… it appeared on my arm. It's like the mark of the curse. I can't get rid of it. No matter how hard I try." Chat looked her in the eyes with saddened green ones.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. "We'll figure it out.I promise. Plagg won't be a part of you forever."

"That's what you think. Try listening to him." Chat rolled his eyes and tapped his temple. "The man is all sorts of insane."

"Hey!" Plagg growled and tugged on the chains.

"Stop!" Chat spoke under his breath and glared.

"Take it. He's talking to you right now." Marinette smiled at Chat.

"Yep. He always gives me headaches. Just constant dull pains." Chat sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Here." Marinette smiled and reached up, before she slipped her fingers into his soft hair. She brushed his hair back and moved her fingers in small circles massaging his scalp. Chat sighed into her touch and closed his eyes, letting a soft purr come from his chest.

Marinette gasped for a moment and his eyes flew open. "You purr?"

"Uh… no. I don't know what you mean." Chat cleared his throat.

Marinette smirked and slid her fingers back into his hair. "Do it again. I wanna hear it."

Chat rolled his eyes and kept himself from letting go with her. "I should get back to fixing this bike."

Marinette smiled and got off of his lap. "So… can you tell me more about Plagg's life? Do you know anything else?"

Chat chuckled and tightened a bolt, causing his muscles to flex in his arm. "Oh I know a lot of stories, Mari."

"Well, good thing I have all day and then some." Marinette smirked, sat down on a box, and waited for him to continue.

"How about another day, Bug." Chat suddenly dropped the tool he was using and touched his head, as his head began to hurt more.

Marinette looked at her phone and noticed what time it was.

"Luka is still at the tattoo shop right?" Marinette looked around them frantically.

"Yeah." Chat grit his teeth and held his head in his hands.

"Let's get out of here." Marinette yanked him up and pulled him out of the garage and into the backyard.

Luka's backyard was surrounded by tall trees and his neighbors were a ways away from him.

Chat barreled down into a ball and cried out. Marinette quickly looked around them, as he crawled beneath a tree to hide himself more.

His bones cracked and he screamed out, biting his hand to try and keep quiet.

Marinette stood back and sighed as, he became covered in black fur, stronger, and taller.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder with pain filled neon green eyes and snarling fangs.

"Chat…" Marinette bit her bottom lip, as she took in his sleek fur coat and how it stood up along his spine.

How his fingers were pointed claws and how his eyes glew electric green. He growled and closed his eyes, whipping his face away from her and taking off into the night.

Marinette's expression became determined and she sprouted red wings and took off after him.

Chat ran along the buildings of Milan and Marinette did her best to keep up.

'Where is he going?' Marinette thought in her head and Tikki chirped. 'Oh, now you're going to talk?'

'You never seemed to care before.' Tikki huffed and crossed her arms.

Marinette slipped and fell from a building. Chat heard her scream and doubled back around. He leapt to the ground and caught her on his back.

Marinette gripped his soft fur in her fists and clenched her eyes shut, panting. Tears fell from her eyes and her wings disappeared. Chat growled and trotted towards a forested area. Marinette closed her eyes, as they ran through thick forest, until they reached a wide meadow filled with yellow wild flowers. An old house stood in the middle of it and Chat made his way to the door. It was made from grey stone and the roof was red.

Marinette slid down from his back and he nudged the welcome rug with his foot.

She nodded and moved it slightly to find a skeleton key. Chat gestured towards the door and she unlocked it with the old key.

"What is this place?" Marinette opened the door, causing the rusted old hinges to sing.

Chat didn't answer, he just walked in further.

'You really didn't know I spoke?' Tikki piped up again and Marinette missed a step and fell into one of the white walls.

Chat turned to look back at her with curious eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm just- learning something new every day." Marinette giggled and straightened herself back up.

Chat huffed and kept walking until he reached a staircase. He waited for her to follow him, before he made his way down the stone steps.

"Is this your fail safe?" Marinette looked at him and he kept walking.

He pushed open a red door and Marinette's eyes widened at the sight. It was yet again another place to hold him hostage.

"No. I won't do this again. No way in hell! Plagg is a good person! Yeah, he did some bad things, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't done some good deeds recently and you know it, Adrien!" Marinette put her foot down and crossed her arms across her chest.

Chat growled and bared his fangs at her, before he walked over to the shackles on the wall. He picked one up and tried to lock his own wrist into it, but he kept fumbling with it.

Marinette sighed, as she watched him struggle. "You can't hide forever. You have to stop running eventually. You have to accept this." She walked over and yanked him from the chains. She ran her hands through his fur and closed her eyes.

'Come on Tikki.' Marinette sighed and gathered her soul into the middle of her chest and built up a ball of white light, before she made it grow around them.

Chat breathed hard and shook, as her light pushed Plagg back into Adrien's mind and back under his control.

Adrien shivered and Marinette hugged him. "Clothes, over there." He pointed to an old oak chest that was off to the side and Marinette ran over and flipped it open.

She dug out a grey shirt, jeans, and a pair of black boxer briefs. She threw them at him and he caught them, before sliding them all on.

Marinette walked up to him and touched his cheeks with her palms. "Is this where you go when this happens in Milan? What is this place?"

Adrien sighed and moved his finger in a come hither motion, before stepping through a door. Marinette followed him into the next room.

Marinette looked over the walls. They were covered in family photos of Adrien when he was a small child with his mother and father. Beside those were news clippings of when his mother had been in the car accident. When she had passed away. Adrien ripped the newspaper clipping from the wall and passed her it, before walking over and sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

Marinette began to read the news story. She gasped and covered her mouth, before she ran over to him. He flinched away from her and brought his knees to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marinette peered over at him.

Adrien didn't say anything. He just sat on the bed and kept his face turned away from her. He was too ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the car with her?" Marinette touched his chin and brought his face towards hers and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Why didn't you-"

"I should have died. Not her. She didn't deserve to die. I- I was steering the car. I could have avoided the drunk driver. I could have let my mother take the wheel, but I was a selfish child that was having fun. I wasn't paying attention. I-" Adrien burst out into sobs. "My father had this house built for us as, a vacation home. Once that happened, he stopped coming here. WE stopped coming here. I began to make it my sanctuary. Began to stay here." Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "It's my fault my mother is the way she is."

"Don't say that." Marinette begged him with her eyes. "Never say that."

"Mari! It's my fault! The damn wheel was in my hands!" Adrien burst out at her in anger and leapt up from the bed.

He turned to face her and poked himself in the chest, before thrusting his finger away from him in anguish. "I should have died! NOT HER!"

"Adrien…" Marinette sighed and her shoulders slumped, as he left the room to get a drink.

Songs I wrote to:

Thousand Needles by Lea Michele

The Doomed by A Perfect Circle


	39. Chapter 38

Alya edited the interview footage that she had captured while she had interviewing the lady they had saved. She rubbed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee.

Nino touched her shoulders with his hands. "You really need to get some sleep." He kissed her cheek.

"So, should you. You've been working on Chat's schedule for days, rearranging and moving people around." Alya turned in her chair and peered up at him.

Nino shrugged. "I've had to do this more than once. The man has a lot going on in his life. I get it. He has photoshoots that spring up all the time. Although, I think sometimes it's an excuse to run away." He sighed and sat down on their bed. "Even I want to at times."

"Nino…" Alya sighed and walked over to him. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're an amazing best friend and Chat is lucky to have you. As am I." She cuddled against his shoulder with her eyes closed.

He smiled down at her, as he heard her breathing slow. He chuckled at his sleeping girlfriend and laid her down, before taking off her shoes and putting the covers over her. He bent down and kissed her forehead, before walking over to save her project and shut the computer down.

He sent a quick text to Chat with an update.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien sat at a rich dark cherry wood bar on a red cushioned bar stool. He swirled his whiskey around in a crystal glass, before he took a sip. Marinette looked into her glass and jumped when her phone went off.

N: I tried to get ahold of Chat, but he didn't respond. Is everything okay? I have an update on this whole monster mess.

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who was drowning in his glass. She bit her bottom lip and began to text him back.

M: Hey, Nino. He doesn't have his phone at the moment. Did Alya interview that woman?

It didn't take long for a text to pop up and she looked over to see Adrien pop another bottle, of something, open behind the bar. He had scanned his fingers along the smooth glass of each one till he had found the one in his hand.

N: She has been editing it for days. I finally made her take a break and she's sleeping now. There are still people talking about the murders. I don't know what this has to do with Chat or Adrien. I'm so confused, but if it means getting my best friend back...I'll keep trying on my end. But we're getting pretty beat down by all of this. I know he told me it was a sudden photoshoot in Milan, but they don't usually last this long.

Marinette peered over at Adrien, as he poured another glass. She read the label to see that it was vodka.

She sighed and began to type a response, as she scooted her drink away from her.

M: I would tell you, but I don't think he wants people to know. He'll tell you when he's ready. Right now he's… managing the best he can.

Marinette cringed, as she watched him knock back a shot, before pouring another. His cheeks becoming flushed with each drink.

N: Just- make sure my man is okay. Don't let him go too far. I know how he can get at times.

Marinette giggled and Adrien peered over at her with one eyebrow raised. She cleared her throat and texted Nino goodbye and gave a swift thank you.

She put her phone back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Adrien swirled his shot glass and peered over at her with dull green eyes.

"Nino. He said Alya has been working on the footage from when she had interviewed that woman. He's concerned with how long your photoshoot is taking. He wanted to know why this all mattered so much and I told him that you would maybe tell him when you were ready." Marinette sighed and brought her glass back to her lips.

Adrien slumped his shoulders. "You know that's not going to happen right?"

"I figured, as much." Marinette sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"I took a chance and told you. I'm not letting more into this mess than I have to." Adrien sighed and pushed his glass away from him.

Marinette just nodded and suddenly smiled at him. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and yanked him off of his bar stool.

He tripped slightly, but caught himself, as she pulled him through the house. She yanked him out of the back door that opened up to a small lake.

Adrien crossed his arms across his chest and watched her, as she began to walk away from him towards the water. "What are you doing, Bug?"

Marinette giggled, bit her bottom lip, and peered over her shoulder at him. She crossed her arms over her hips and gripped the hem of her top in her fingers. She slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up her slender back and over her head. The moonlight shined on her soft skin and made her glow. She hooked her fingers into the loops of her pants and slid them down her thighs, letting her panties slide down with them. She unhooked her bra and let it fall down her arms.

He watched her with interested neon green eyes, as red wings sprang from her shoulder blades. She peered over her shoulder and hovered off of the ground and slowly spun in a circle before running along the surface of the water, while she giggled. She reached her hands above her head and flipped back into the dark water. She came up from the water and flicked the water from hair.

Adrien reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head and undid his jeans. He took off his socks and shoes and slid his pants and boxers down, before walking towards the water. She giggled and watched him with sultry eyes and her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

He walked up to her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and flew up above him and he looked up at her slowly spinning with wonder in his eyes.

"I really am curious about those wings, Ladybug." Adrien chuckled and pulled her back down to him.

She squeaked, as she fell and he caught her in his arms, with a splash. He flinched, as water hit him in the face.

"That wasn't nice." Marinette giggled and looked up into his eyes.

Adrien softly laughed and touched her cheek with his palm, as he brushed wet tendrils of dark hair from her blue bell eyes. He brushed his lips against hers. "I never said I was nice, bugaboo." She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He let her legs go and she wrapped them around his waist. He slid his hands down her sides to her hips and gripped her ass in his hands. His arousal brushed against her pussy and she softly mewled, as he ran his tongue along hers in a passionate kiss.

Adrien sighed and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder, as he lifted her up more. He slid one hand between her thighs and circled her sensitive clit with his soft fingertip. She softly moaned and bit his shoulder, as her nails gripped his back muscles. He groaned and licked and sucked along her soft skin.

He slid his finger to her tight opening and dipped it inside of her. She rocked her hips and bit into his shoulder harder, as he let out a hiss at the slight tinge of pain. "You're gonna leave marks, love bug."

Marinette kissed his shoulder where she had just bit him with a blush. "Sorry."

Adrien smirked and captured her lips with his, as he slid another finger into her tight pussy. She moaned against his kiss and rolled her hips more. He used the palm of his hand to rub circles along her clit, as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

She moaned, as her toes curled and she came around him. Her body shook, as her orgasm took her over. He brushed his lips against her soft ones, slid his tongue along hers, and held her against him, as her hips slowed.

Marinette sighed and he removed his fingers. He slid his hand along her thigh and moved her slightly. He reached between them and stroked his throbbing cock with his right hand, as she passionately kissed him. He moaned against her parted lips and slowly slid into her tight pussy.

She moaned and gripped his back, as he filled her. She peered into his eyes with sultry blue eyes that glowed in the moonlight. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed, as he began to pump into her. He thrusted his hips and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and panted, never letting her eyes leave his.

He ran his thumb over her peaked nipple and she let out a soft moan. Adrien groaned and buried his face into her neck, as he thrusted into her harder, causing a ripple of waves to flow away from them. The waves caught the light and sparked in the night.

Adrien licked and sucked on her neck, as he pumped his hips harder, meeting her own movements. She bit his shoulder and cried out as, she came again.

He groaned and thrusted faster, until he couldn't anymore. He panted and felt his muscles tense and her walls tighten around his swollen cock. He pumped harder and faster into her,as his fingers gripped her ass. He moaned against her skin and came hard.

Marinette licked along his bottom lip, as he tried to catch his breath. He tangled his fingers into the back of her hair and caught her tongue with his own, before passionately kissing her and carrying her out of the water and towards the house.

Song I wrote to:

Show Off by SoMo


	40. Chapter 39

**Note: Thank you for reading this story and favoriting it and following it. Thanks for all of the reviews too. I enjoy reading them. ^-^**

Adrien lead Marinette back to Luka's house. They walked back into Luka's garage and Adrien began to put the tools away.

"Where'd you guys go?" Luka sat on his bike with a beer in his hand.

"We had to run an errand really quick." Adrien shrugged and closed the tool chest.

"So… I was thinking. Did you want to finish up those tattoos? I got a spare tattoo gun here a few packs of unopened sanitized needles." Luka took another sip.

"How about when I have a more clear head?" Adrien chuckled and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Ah. I see now." Luka nodded and stood up from the bike. "Well, how about in the morning?"

"Sounds good, Luka. Thank you." Marinette answered for Adrien and touched his arm.

Luka nodded and walked back inside.

"I'm gonna go shower." Marinette gestured to the door and Adrien nodded, as he chose to flip open the tool box again.

Marinette opened the door to Luka's house and peered back to see Adrien working on the bike some more. She worried her bottom lip, as he cursed when he dropped a bolt in a hard to reach spot.

"Damnit." Adrien wiped the back of his hand against his forehead.

Marinette caught Luka rummaging through his fridge. "Hey." She ran her hand along the island.

"Hey. I was just looking for something to make tomorrow." Luka stood up straight and shut the fridge behind him.

"Thank you for doing our tattoos and letting us stay here. And… letting-" She nodded her head towards the door to the garage. "him fix that bike."

"It's no big deal. Chat stays here often. I'm used to it." Luka shrugged. "He usually works on something when he is here too." Luka laughed and took another drink. "Just not usually a beat up girl like that one in the garage."

Marinette sat down on a blue upholstered stool, as sounds of metal ringing on concrete filtered in from the garage. "What did he used to work on?"

"All sorts of things. Really." Luka shrugged and leaned on the island counter. "Cars… Nicer bikes… sometimes he'd invent things. The man likes physics and thinking of new contraptions to help the world. I think if he wasn't forced to be a model, he'd be helping to invent something new to help the world. But he's stuck doing what he does. I know he loves to tattoo too. I think it lets him get through the other shit."

Marinette's eyes went wide at his words. "You know?"

"Of course. Let me guess you couldn't tell?" Luka laughed at her, but the sad look on her face made him stop and cover his mouth. "Sorry. I'm not the best at socializing. I express myself better through my art."

Marinette slumped slightly. "I guess I'm the only one that couldn't tell he was Adrien."

"Don't let it get to you." Luka walked around and touched her shoulder. "I think most people see what they want to see. And you happen to be one of those people. So, which side did you fall for first?"

"I admired Adrien for a while from his ads, but Chat Noir..." Marinette blushed and bit her fingernail, as her heart sped up.

Luka smirked and nodded, before walking out of the room. "Sounds like you liked the side that is most important to him."

Marinette jumped, as Adrien walked into the kitchen from the garage covered in grease. He stopped and looked at her confused, before he crossed his arms across his chest. "I thought you were showering?"

"I got lost talking to Luka." Marinette gestured to where he had gone.

Adrien rolled his eyes, causing Marinette to blush with a giggle. "Come on then." Adrien lead her to the bathroom to get cleaned up with him.

"You really don't like me near Luka do you?" Marinette gave him a challenging expression.

Adrien shut the bathroom door and started the shower. He didn't answer her. His fingers were suddenly in her hair and his soft lips were on hers. She gripped his wrists and sighed into his kiss as, he deepened it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. He took his glasses off and rubbed his tired grey eyes. All he had wanted was his wife back. He didn't know that a demon would have taken over his son. Gabriel ran a hand through his greying hair. Was it really worth it? Was it worth watching his wife slip through his fingers.

He could hear her in the bath. The sound of water dripping, as she lifted a leg or an arm from the warm water.

He sighed and looked over at a family photo that sat in a frame beside their bed. He picked it up and looked it over. He remembered how happy she was when she had found out she was pregnant and how happy he was. He remembered how Adrien had fallen when he had first learned to walk and had cried because he had bumped into the black grand piano.

How Gabriel had picked him up and looked him over, brushing his soft blonde hair from his forehead. How panicked he was that his son had gotten a possible concussion and how Emilie was so reserved and unshaken by the whole thing. How she had taken Adrien from him and carried the crying infant to the kitchen to get ice. He watched, as she made cute sounds and tickled Adrien in the side, after sitting him on the counter. How she had made sounds and walked her fingers up his chest, before poking him on the tip of his little nose with a cute, "Boop!"

How Adrien had gone from sobbing to fits of giggles, as she held ice to his head and sang a lullaby. He admired that about her. How she took on being a mother so naturally.

Gabriel sighed and heard the bathroom door open. Emilie walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, before she slowly let it drop from her hair, as she peered into his saddened eyes. "Are you ready to discuss our son?" Emilie sighed and draped the towel over the white chair at her vanity.

She clutched her white towel to her chest and sat down to brush her hair, facing him.

Gabriel peered at her and worried his fingers in his lap. "Yeah, let's talk about it."

Emilie nodded with a warm smile and took a deep breath. "I want him to have his life back. I want him to be who he wants to be. I want Plagg gone. He didn't deserve it then and he doesn't deserve it now. Whether that means that I go… I go. But he needs to stay. And you need to love him like you did when he was a child. He's a grown man. He can make his own decisions." Emilie set her brush down onto the vanity.

"I know he is…" Gabriel sighed and held his head in his hand.

"Then you also know that you have been treating him like a child. You have been chasing him and you know the more you chase him… the further he runs. He'll come home when he's ready. And when he does I hope your ready to let me go." Emilie let tears brim her emerald eyes.

"No." Gabriel's voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to choose between my son and my soulmate."

Emilie sighed and walked over to him. She sat on the bed and held his face in her hands. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "You have to learn to let go, my love."

Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. I-I can't."

"Yes you can. You're strong enough." Emilie rubbed the tip of her nose against his.

"I'm not that strong." Gabriel muttered and sniffed.

Gabriel thought for a moment and rubbed his chin.

Emilie looked at him with curious eyes. "What is it?"

"What if I know a way around all of this?" Gabriel knew what he had to do. Even if he didn't like the option.


	41. Chapter 40

Luka pressed his foot down on the pedal bringing his tattoo gun to life. Adrien sat in a chair with his shirt off. Luka poured ink into little cups. Marinette sat in a chair pouring black resin into a mold and watched Luka shade the wings in with light blues and whites.

She poked her tongue out of her mouth as, she focused on poking the bubbles with a toothpick. She was busy making gauges for Adrien. She had made them a few times for herself in a variety of styles and colors and was considering opening a shop for them. She usually like to put pressed flowers inside of clear resin, but she knew he liked the straight black ones.

Adrien watched her from the corner of her eye with interest. "We could have just gone out to buy new ones."

"I wanted to make you some. I haven't done it in ages." Marinette smiled at him and finished up her project.

Adrien chuckled at her and went back to focusing on something else.

"So, how's the bike?" Luka rinsed out his gun and looked at Adrien, as he brushed gel over his work.

"Almost ready for a test drive." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Good to hear. So, you're gonna prove me wrong?" Luka laughed and went back in to shade the cat and it's eyes.

Adrien smirked at him. "You know I always do."

Luka shook his head. "Pfft. You don't always prove me wrong, Chat."

"Just most of the time." Adrien laughed harder and Luka rolled his eyes.

"You know I have a needle in my hand right?" Luka pressed the pedal and made it buzz for emphasis.

Adrien burst out laughing at him. "I get it. I get it." He held his hands up in front of him.

"But your tattoo is finished. Mari's turn." Luka winked at her and Adrien's expression became unamused.

"I'll be working on the bike." He moved out of the way and Marinette stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

She yanked him to her and looked up into his eyes. "Stay. Please."

Adrien smiled and touched her cheek with his hand, before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips. "Okay."

"Thank you." Marinette brushed her nose against his, before she sat down where Adrien had been sitting.

Luka changed the needle out and pressed the pedal down a few times, watching the needle move.

Adrien held her hand, while Luka went to work coloring the vintage sewing machine in.

Marinette zoned out and focused on Adrien, as he watched Luka work with wonder filled eyes. He colored it in with pastel muted colors that made it stand out and look beautiful against her skin tone.

Luka rubbed gel over it, once it was finished and placed plastic over it, before he began to clean up the mess.

Adrien's phone began to go off and he took it out of his pocket and looked over the name. His heart pounded and he felt sick to his stomach. "I'll be back." He walked out of the room, leaving Marinette with a confused expression.

They heard the backdoor shut and Marinette looked over at a concerned Luka.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien held the phone to his ear. "Hello, mother."

"Hi, kitten." His mother softly spoke into her cell phone.

"Why are you calling?" Adrien rubbed his eyes and leaned against the house, while he stood on the porch.

"Are you safe? Are you okay?" Emilie frantically spoke with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Adrien sighed and Emilie let out a relaxed breath.

"I worry about you when you get this way. You know that, baby." Emilie leaned back in her chair.

"I know." Adrien peered out towards the trees, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. "Has father found me yet?"

"Not yet. But he seems to have a plan to fix you. I just want to help you." Emilie's voice cracked slightly with her words.

"You know that's not an option, mother. I'm a lost cause." Adrien banged the back of his head on the wall. Plagg growled in his mind.

Marinette heard the thumping sound and came out to stop him. She placed her hand behind his head in time.

"Stop." She mouthed to him and he peered at her with sad eyes.

"Never say that. You deserve all of the good in this world. You deserve to live." Emilie burst out in tears with a determined expression.

"I- d-don't. I should have died in that accident. Not you." Adrien burst out crying and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Just- come home. Please. We can end this. We can fix it. It wasn't your fault. It was the drunk driver's fault, love. Not yours." Emilie begged him with pain laced in her voice.

Adrien sniffed and looked over at Marinette. She smiled up at him with warmth in her blue eyes, as she held onto his upper arm.

He cleared his throat and quietly spoke. "Alright. I'll come home. Give me a few days."

"Thank you. Everything will be okay. I promise." Emilie smiled and sniffed, as she hung up.

Marinette reached up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and he quietly purred.

"Is she ready to take a drive to Paris?" Marinette softly spoke and he slowly opened his eyes and nodded.

"She'll be ready tomorrow." Adrien sighed, and Marinette held the freshly made gauges out to him.

"Thanks,bug." He brushed his lips against hers and placed each gauge into his ears. She peered up at him, as Chat appeared before her again.

"Huh. You really don't look much different than Adrien with the messy hair, septum piercing, tats, and ear gauges." Marinette giggled, as she looked him over.

Chat rolled his eyes and messed up her hair, before tickling her sides. She screamed out in a fit of giggles and took off running, while he ran after her laughing.

Luka watched from the window, scoffed at them, and rolled his eyes.

Marinette tripped and Chat caught her. They rolled along the grass, before she landed on top of him. Her hair fell down on both sides of his face, as he looked up at her and into her eyes. His expression relaxed and he smiled warmly up at her with glowing emerald eyes that reflected the trees in the breeze. "Marry me." He softly spoke and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

She squeaked and her blue bell eyes went wide. "What?!"

"You heard me. Marry me, Mari." Chat brought his lips up to hers and gently kissed her. "Be mine, forever."

Her heart sped up as, his words hit her. "Ma-marry you?"

Chat chuckled at her. "Yes. Would you rather I get on my knee?"

He gently rolled her off of him and got up. He got down on one knee and she peered at him in shock, while he took her left hand in his right one. "You've found out who I am. You've learned about Plagg. You've seen me at my worst and my best. We got tattoos together. You went on the run with me. You've stuck by me through everything. You love me even when I don't love myself. You're my light. My angel. My ladybug. My savior. My home and my Heaven. Marinette Dupain Cheng…." Chat brushed the back of her knuckles with his soft lips. "Will you give me the honor of being by your side until the end of time?"

Marinette worried her bottom lip, as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't even speak. The words got caught and wouldn't come out. She nodded and yanked him to her. He picked her up and spun them around, while she held his face in her hands. She pressed kisses along his lips and jaw. He chuckled at her reaction and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. He brought his lips down to hers and deepened the kiss with a sigh.


	42. Chapter 41

Chat slept soundly in the bed, as he was lost in a dream that wasn't his. One of Plagg's memories that never ended well. No matter how beautiful they started out.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _Plagg peered across the marketplace and saw a woman with red hair. It was long and ran down her back in soft waves. The sun glistened off of the strands and caught the light. Her skin was tinged in pink as, she spoke and exchanged coins for flowers with a welcoming smile. His heart beat fast in his chest at the sight of her in the soft red a-line styled dress. She wore a white apron over the top of it. She gathered an array of colorful flowers and made a bouquet for the next customer. He watched her pass them over with dainty fingers and heard her softly giggle, as she placed her hand in front of her soft pink lips. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

But that dream quickly faded into a nightmare and before long, Chat was tossing and turning in his sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Plagg cried over Tikki's lifeless face. He held her and rocked back and forth as, he applied pressure to the wound on her chest._

" _No, no, no,no… shh…" Plagg cried and brushed strands of her red hair from her face. "What did I do? What? Why? I- I didn't mean it… I didn't mean to do this… not to her…"_

 _Tikki looked up into his eyes and smiled up at him, as the clock struck midnight._

 _Plagg held her as, she let out her last breath. "Why did you jump in the way? Why would you sacrifice yourself like that? Why didn't I stop? I could have stopped. I should have stopped." Plagg hugged her to him and let out a scream, that was filled with anguish._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Chat sat up, panting, as he ran a hand over his face. Marinette touched his shoulders and ran her fingers through his messy hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing I'm not used to. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Chat got out of bed and made his way to the backyard.

He looked up at the night sky and let the cool breeze waft through his hair, calming him.

"What else are you hiding from me?" Chat accused Plagg under his breath.

"I don't want to talk about it." Plagg's eyes glowed green in the darkness, as his chains rang out in Chat's mind.

Chat growled and yanked the chains, pulling Plagg from the darkness. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"

Plagg growled and snarled out words. "Fine! Your curse is at midnight because I did something that causes Tikki to die. Ya happy?! Now leave me in peace to grieve!" He went back into the darkness to sulk, as Chat slowly let go of his chains.

Chat sighed and slumped onto an outdoor recliner outside. He held his head in his hands and sighed, as his head began to ache. He rubbed his temples with his middle fingers and Marinette walked out with her arms wrapped around herself. She stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He sighed into her touch, as they stood in silence.

"It's okay if you don't want to let me in. I understand. But don't make me worry like that." Marinette sighed and rolled her palm into his muscles more.

Chat grabbed her hand and brought her palm to his soft lips. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Can we go back to bed now? YOU and ME, please? I don't like worrying about you out here by yourself." Marinette walked around the chair and crawled into his lap. She rested her hands behind his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You know that I'm a prisoner in thirty minutes… Also, I'm a big verocious demon cat… pre...tty.. sure I can fight anything that comes near me out here. In a backyard..." Chat chuckled and kissed her back.

"Thirty more minutes to love me before the chaos begins." Marinette smiled and climbed off of him, before she yanked him by the hand, and back towards the bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat woke up and stood at the bike that he had been busily trying to assemble. He was sliding in the last part and tightening the last bolt.

Marinette stood beside him with her hands on her hips and watched him stand up straight, before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's done. Let's start her up, once I drop her off the lift."

Marinette nodded and he lowered the bike lift, till it touched the garage floor.

Chat unhooked the front wheel and rolled it, before he threw one leg over the seat.

He hit the ignition switch and the bike purred to life. Chat smiled up at Marinette and she giggled, before jumping on the back of the bike.

Luka walked out of the door and into the garage. "You actually got that piece of shit to start." Luka chuckles and rubbed his head with his hand.

Chat winked back at him and took off with Marinette holding on for dear life.

Marinette leaned into his back and spoke into his ear. "So?! Are we off to Paris?"

"After this test drive… we'll pack up what little we have and work our way back to Paris, yes." Chat swiftly kissed her, before turning his attention back to the road. "I can't run forever and I already told my mother that I would come home." Chat sighed and sped up.

Marinette sighed and cuddled against his back, as they sped through the streets of Milan. She took in the beautiful architecture around them and the cool air, as it blew through her hair.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars**


	43. Chapter 42

**Note: There will be 2 more chapters for this story. Thank you so much for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading this story. I am sad to see TatChat go. :) Then, as always... I'll post the playlist for this story. :)**

Chat walked around his apartment and put his dirty clothes into the hamper. Marinette sat on his bed and watched him run around.

"Are you worried about what your father is going to do when you get there?" Marinette worried her bottom lip and picked at his comforter.

Chat ran a hand through his hair and paced around the room. "My father never is nice to me when I run off like this. And because he has everyone out looking for me… I don't see this getting pretty." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Marinette looked over at the television, as the news spoke about the latest on the monster in Paris.

"Alya Cesaire has released interviews with the victims of the monster of Paris. The cat is of no threat. We were wrong. He has saved millions and we should be thanking him, not fighting him. I repeat… there is no longer a threat!" Nadia smiled into the camera and Chat shut it off with his fist.

"That's good right? You don't have to worry about Plagg anymore." Marinette smiled up at him, as she watched him lean against the wall with one foot crossed over his ankle. He crossed his arms across his chest and he peered away from her.

"Yeah, it's good, bug. Just doesn't help with my father." Chat sighed and pushed off the wall with his foot. "Let's go."

"You want me to go with?" Marinette's eyes widened in shock.

"Who else is going to support me?" Chat smiled at her and walked towards the front door.

Marinette followed him out of the apartment and to his bike. He swung his leg over, before she held onto his shoulders and swung her own over.

He smirked over his shoulder and kissed her, before starting the bike. They took off towards the mansion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gabriel stood in his office with Emilie beside him. She had a blanket wrapped around herself.

"What are you planning to do?" Emilie sighed and watched him put his fingers into the select spots of the painting in his office.

"What I should have done years ago." Gabriel sadly spoke, as they dropped down into the lair.

Emilie worried her bottom lip, as they moved into a room. It was surrounded by metal structures that supported the spherical shape of the room.

A symbol was drawn out in salt along the floor with candles around it.

"What are you doing?" Emilie watched him with shaking green eyes.

Gabriel dropped to his knees and sat next to the symbol with his palms up and he closed his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat and Marinette burst through the heavy front doors to be greeted by Natalie.

"Where's my mother and father?" Chat looked around them with worried eyes.

"They're in his office." Natalie sighed and Chat pushed past her and flung open the office doors.

The room was empty. He ran over and felt along the painting.

"What are you doing?" Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Looking for the grooves." Chat felt along the painting, before he found the triangles and he pushed them.

Marinette clutched onto him, as they dropped down into darkness.

"What is this place?" Marinette clutched at his shirt.

"Someplace I never hoped you'd see." Chat sighed and stepped off of the circular plate.

He looked up to see his father sliding a blade along his palm. Crimson fluid fell onto the drawing.

Chat ran over and kicked Gabriel from his knees, disrupting his ritual.

"What are you doing?!" Gabriel looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chat screamed at him.

Emilie covered her mouth with her hand, as Gabriel stood up.

"Trying to save my wife and my son!" Gabriel got in his face, "But I see you wouldn't understand that!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Chat glared at him and Plagg growled in his mind.

Chat yanked him back by the chains. "This isn't over. Let me go." Plagg hissed and came out of the shadows with a low growl that vibrated through his core. "Let me get redemption for not only myself, but for you."

Chat let out an irritated sound. "Fine." He let Plagg take over his body, as he fell to the cement floor.

Emilie backed up against a wall and put her hand to her mouth, while Marinette watched Chat become something more vicious.

He stood above Gabriel and snarled down at him. His fangs showing with each sound.

"You always were hideous and an abomination." Gabriel snapped up at him.

"Stop!" Emilie cried out, watching them fight.

Chat grabbed Gabriel by the throat and threw him against a wall.

Marinette suddenly sprouted red wings and protected Emilie.

"You don't deserve to survive! And to think I was going to sacrifice myself for something like you!" Gabriel spit out at Chat.

Chat grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall, pinning him to it. Gabriel clutched at Chat's clawed hand and spoke. "You always were worthless."

Chat growled a low menacing sound, before he flung Gabriel across the room.

Gabriel groaned and rubbed his head, as he looked up to see a giant black cat, looming over him. His eyes grew wide, as Chat picked him up and carried him to the circle.

"Wait, wait, wait… we can fix this. We can just throw Emilie in." Gabriel tried to reason with him.

Chat let out an angry shrill yell and dropped him into the black portal, that had opened up inside of the floor.

Emilie pushed past Marinette and ran to the portal. She fell to her hands and knees and cried. "NO!" She burst into tears and put her hands over her eyes, as her heart began to hurt.

The portal closed and Chat fell to the ground, as black smoke surrounded him. A white light burst from inside Marinette, and she fell to the floor.

Chat groaned and curled up, as he became human again. He sat up with his head in his hand.

"Kid?" Plagg spoke in a soft voice.

Chat sighed and closed his eyes, unamused. "Of course I'm still a monster."

"Kid." Plagg tapped him on the shoulder.

Chat flinched and jumped at the sight of a small floating black cat. "AH! What...your a...a.."

"Floating cat creature?" Plagg spun around in a little flip, before he was tackled by a small red bug.

"PLAGG!" Tikki called out and spun them in a circle, as she hugged him and cuddled his cheek.

"TIKKI?" Plagg's eyes widened at the sight of his long lost girlfriend. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"I sacrificed myself for that child. Remember?" Tikki looked into his neon green eyes with her purple ones. "I became a part of the light for that deed. I'm sorry that you were taught a lesson, but you needed it."

Marinette walked up to Chat with Emilie's blanket. She draped it over his shoulders. He looked at his right arm and noticed the tattoo was gone. "It's gone? It's over?" His eyes shook as, he looked up at his fiance.

"I think so." Marinette touched his cheeks and brought her lips down to his. "Will you still love me without Tikki?"

"I'll love you to the ends of this earth no matter what, Bug." Chat picked her up and spun them around in a kiss.

Emilie sniffed and sat back on her heels. "I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Chat let Marinette down and brought the blanket more around himself. He walked over to his mother. "You could do a lot better than him. But I know how much it must hurt to lose someone, that you loved. You were together a long time. Even though he was a bastard… I'll still miss him. He was still my father." Chat shrugged.

Emilie stood up and hugged Marinette. "Thank you. Thank you for loving and accepting my son."

Marinette peered over at Chat, who was busy poking Plagg with a curious expression.

"He really is something." Marinette smiled and sighed into the hug. "I feel lucky to have gotten to know him."

Emilie smiled warmly into the hug. "I'm glad he was lucky enough to find you."

"Let's get out of here." Chat suddenly called out and they all headed to the lift.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Born to Rise by Redlight Kings**

 **Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy**


	44. Chapter 43

Chat walked into the jewelry shop with his hands in his pockets. Marinette had her arm linked with his elbow. He smiled over at her and kissed her on the head.

"Pick out anything you like." Chat smirked and she smiled up at him.

"I want you to pick it out. It's more special that way." Marinette blushed and he chuckled.

"How about we pick it out together." Chat touched her chin and brought her lips up to meet his in a soft kiss.

Marinette sighed and pressed her lips together. "Okay."

A sales lady walked up to them. "Can I help you? Are you looking for a particular style, setting, gemstone or just the classic diamond?" She happily smiled at them.

Chat looked over at Marinette and waited. Marinette worried her bottom lip. This was all so overwhelming. "Can we just look around a bit?"

"Of course. Just find me when you are ready." The woman smiled and left them to browse around the shop.

"A lot to take in?" Chat bent down and whispered into her ear.

Marinette nodded and looked into the glass cases. Each ring was different, yet slightly the same. Until her eyes landed on the perfect one. It had a round cut ruby in the center with two teardrop cut peridots on each side of it. It was 24K rose gold and had filigree around the band.

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it and Chat smiled over at her, before he went over to grab the lady again.

"Find one?" The woman smiled at them and noticed how transfixed Marinette was. She opened the case and took the ring out. "This is a 24K rose gold setting with a 1K ruby and two 1/2K peridots. Would you like to try it on?"

Marinette looked at it with shaking blue eyes.

Chat chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, she would love to."

The sales woman took the ring off of the base and held it out to them. Chat took it and Marinette faced him, as he slid it onto her left ring finger. It was too big for her, but she touched it and spun it slightly, letting it catch the light.

"I love it…" Marinette smiled up at him.

"We can have it resized and shipped here in no time." The woman smiled at them.

"We'll take it." Chat smiled over at her.

"Let's go fill out the paperwork. Follow me." The sales woman had them follow her over to a computer. She took the ring and began to enter in all the information for it.

Marinette held onto Chat's upper arm and closed her eyes. Her heart felt warm and full. Chat signed his actual name with a flourish and took the paperwork and receipt from the woman.

"Thank you." Chat smirked at the saleswoman.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled at the lady and then up at Chat.

"Have a great day, you two." The woman smiled at them and they walked out of the shop.

Marinette stopped him from walking for a moment. She got in front of him and grabbed the lapels of his black leather jacket. She peered up at him with a warm smile. "I wanna say something."

"What is it, bug?" Chat smirked at her and slid his hands up her sides.

"I never thought I'd go into that tattoo shop and meet the man I would marry. Get a tattoo, sure… You are the best in Paris." Marinette giggled and bit her bottom lip, as she brought her eyes back to his. "But… I never knew I'd luck out and get not only my model crush, but… someone even better. I'm glad that you let me get to know you. That you let me see you. I feel so lucky." Tears threatened to fall from her blue bell eyes.

He warmly smiled at her and touched her chin this his finger and thumb.

"I never thought I'd find a clumsy girl in my shop that stole my heart from the moment I saw her." Chat bent down to kiss her on the lips. "And I can't wait to spend forever with that girl that fell into my shop."

Marinette giggled and reached up onto her toes and deepened the kiss.

He sighed and pressed her against a nearby window, ignoring everyone passing by. He braced his palm against the wall and pinned her with his hips. Chat pulled away from her with a sigh. "I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"I love you too, Chat Noir." Marinette pulled him down for another kiss.

"You can say my actual name if you want." Chat sighed and looked at her through his long eyelashes.

"I love you, Adrien Agreste." Marinette smiled, as his name fell from her lips.

Chat softly chuckled and pulled away from her. He took her hands and took off running through the city. Marinette giggled, as he pulled her into the park.

"Where are we going?" Marinette laughed harder, as he let her go.

He leapt up onto the fountain and began to walk along the edge. "Living again!" He jumped into the fountain and let the water run down his body.

"You're crazy! You're gonna get in trouble." Marinette covered her lips and giggled.

"You're gonna get in trouble." Chat mocked her and suddenly yanked her into the fountain with him.

They fell in with a splash. She peered down at him with a warm smile and he warmly smiled up at her, before he brushed her hair behind her left ear. He rested his palm on her cheek. "I caught you, love bug. And I'm never letting you go." He brought her lips down to his and parted his lips, giving her access to him.

She slid her tongue along his, as the water moved around them in gentle waves.

"No playing in the fountain!" Roger called out and Marinette quickly untangled from Chat, before they took off running with their hands intertwined.

They stopped between the trees of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette panted with her back against a tree. She giggled and looked down with her hands behind her. Chat laughed and stood in front of her. They were soaked from the cool water of the fountain. Chat touched her chin and raised her face up, as he pinned her again. He softly chuckled with a smirk and brought his lips back onto hers. She gripped his wrists and deepened the kiss with a sigh.

"We should go get cleaned up." Chat pressed his forehead to hers.

Marinette nodded and licked her lips. She peered up into his glowing emerald eyes with her ocean colored ones. "Okay."

Chat nodded and pulled her by her hand towards his apartment.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **I Belong to You by Jacob Lee**


	45. Chapter 44

**Note: One more chapter after this. ^-^ Thank you for reading and following this story for so long. :) I have really enjoyed writing it.**

Chat Noir sat at his tattoo station and was busy getting ready to tattoo his next client.

"Hey, Mari isn't here?" Nino leaned against the wall and crossed one leg over the other.

"No, she's out wedding dress shopping with Alya. You know that." Chat rolled his eyes at Nino.

Nino scratched his head and fixed his hair. "I forgot. I've had a lot on my plate since you ran off, ya know." He rolled his eyes.

Chat smirked and looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "Thanks again, man. I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

"Don't forget, your best man." Nino winked and laughed, as he walked away towards the front desk, as a group of girls walked into the shop.

Chat rolled his eyes and shook his head with a laugh, as he went back to what he was doing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette came out of the dressing room in a mermaid style gown. It was all black with a sweetheart neckline. The main bodice and dress came well above her knees, as a sheer skirt fell from the hem and pooled out around her feet. The dress was accented in floral lace. The skirt rounded out behind her into a lace trimmed train. She picked the skirt up in her hands, as she walked towards a platform. One of the retail employees added a black veil to her hair and Marinette dropped the skirt.

"Well?" Marinette nervously chewed on the edge of her index finger.

Alya's brown eyes lit up at the sight of her. "It looks amazing, Mari. It truly does. He's gonna love it."

"I don't know…" Marinette turned around and faced the full length mirrors.

"If you don't know then maybe it's not the one…" Alya shrugged. "But it's beautiful on you."

Marinette looked over her shoulder with shaking eyes, as she held back tears. "Do you really think he'll like it?"

"He's gonna worship you, girl. I say buy the damn dress! If it makes you happy." Alya giggled and walked up to her.

Alya reached up and fixed the veil. She took the ladybug necklace from her pocket and fascended it back around Marinette's neck. Marinette touched the ladybug with a soft smile, as tears fell down her cheeks. "You look stunning. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you walking down that aisle."

"Alya…" Marinette turned around to face her. She suddenly hugged her best friend. "You're the best maid of honor and best friend ever!"

"Yeah, yeah. What are best friends for , girl! Now, let's buy this dress and go have fun!" Alya pushed her back towards the dressing room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! Stop sketching! We have someplace to be." Nino leaped onto one of the tables and pointed at Chat Noir suddenly. "You, boss! Need to get out of this hell hole and have some fucking fun!"

"Nino…" Chat rolled his eyes with his pencil in his hand.

"No, nope!" Nino leaped down and ran to his best friend. He grabbed his hand and yanked him from his work station. He ripped the pencil from his hand and threw it towards his work surface. "Come on!"

Chat laughed, as his best friend pulled him through the back door to his car, after he locked the shop up. "Get in." Nino opened the passenger door to his car.

Chat just crossed his arms and stood there, looking at him with a smirk.

Nino groaned and walked over to grab his friend. "Either way you're going." He yanked Chat to the car and pushed him into the passenger seat.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." Chat chuckled and got into the seat by himself.

"That's what I thought." Nino smirked and got into the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Chat raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"To have the most fun you're going to have in a long time… my friend." Nino laughed and sped off towards a club.

"I don't like where this is going…" Chat watched the city turn into the darker side of Paris. "Are you shitting me? Nino…"

"What? You have to let loose sometime." Nino smirked over at his best friend, as they entered the red light district.

Chat just shook his head and watched as, they passed by tons of night clubs. The neon lights of the buildings stood out against the night air. "I can't believe you're making me do this, Nino."

"It's been a while." Nino found a place to park in front of a building that was decorated in neon green fluorescent lights.

Nino and Chat flashed their IDs at the door. "You're gonna get my ass in so much trouble." Chat glared at him.

Nino smiled at him and bit his lip. "Live a little, man!" He held his arms out at his sides and ran inside of the strip club.

 _Partition_ by Beyonce boomed through the club, as they walked into the place. It was dark and purple lights bounced off of fog. Girls danced on poles in various locations around the place. Men and women threw money at the stages, while they took the girls in.

A black leather bar stood off to the side and was accented in neon green lights.

Chat headed straight for the bar and Nino followed. "Here." He took out a wad of money and counted out half of it. He passed it over to Chat.

Chat rolled his eyes and took it, as he tapped the bar with his index finger.

He ordered a drink and took a sip of it, as he turned and leaned on the bar, pocketing the cash.

"So! Wanna see who can get the most girls to lap dance them?" Nino raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his beer.

Chat looked at him with a disturbed expression. "We're not eighteen anymore, man!"

"What? Are you suddenly old?" Nino smirked and handed a familiar passing girl in a tiny silver outfit with a black lace mask, some money.

The redish brown haired girl pushed him into a nearby chair and turned away from him. She held his thighs and began to roll her hips, bending at her lower back, as she rubbed her ass against his lap. Nino watched her move with heavily lidded eyes. Chat just shook his head and turned to face the bar.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" A girl in all red lingerie came up behind him. She wore a deep red lace mask.

Chat turned around when he felt her tap his shoulder with her finger. "Sorry, I'm engag-" Her blue bell eyes caught his attention.

"Too bad she's not here." The girl bit her bottom lip and Chat immediately set his drink down on the bar behind him.

"Yeah… too bad she's not…" Chat smirked at the girl.

"She probably wouldn't be happy if she saw you here." The girl walked her fingers up his chest.

"Probably not." Chat shrugged and pretended to go along with the woman in front of him.

"So… since she's not here… wanna go to a VIP booth with me? I'll make it worth your while." She yanked him closer by his black jean's loops.

"Alright." Chat followed her to a room in the back and Nino smirked at the two of them walking away.

"Think he knows?" Alya smiled, as she watched the two of them leave to a private room.

"Oh he knows. You think he would go with a random stripper?" Nino laughed, before Alya touched his jawline and brought his eyes back to hers.

"No, but I'm not so sure about you." Alya looked down at her boyfriend through her lashes.

"I've only got eyes for you." Nino yanked her down to him and kissed her.

She moaned against his kiss and rolled her hips against his.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Yonce_ by Beyonce suddenly played over the sound system. The girl in red lingerie pushed Chat down onto the red leather couch. He gasped and looked at her through heavily lidded eyes.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly trailed her hand up his thigh, as she straddled his other one. She slowly moved her hand to the inside of his thigh and slowly ran it over the bulge in his tight dark jeans. She gripped his chin and kissed him hard on the lips, flicking his top lip with the tip of her tongue, as his lips parted for her.

"Hey, bug." Chat smirked at her with hungry emerald eyes.

"Hey, kitty." Marinette smiled and trailed kisses down his neck, as she gripped him through his jeans.

He sank lower into the couch, giving her better access with a moan.

Marinette tangled her fingers into his messy blonde hair and pulled his head back. He groaned, as she ran her tongue along his. Chat moaned and bit his lower lip, as she undid the button on his jeans. She smirked at him and unzipped them. She gripped his shoulders and straddled both of his thighs. She began to roll her hips, as he gripped her hips with his nails. Her sheer nightgown pooled around his hands, as she moved against his lap.

He gripped her ass with one of his hands and gave it a smack. Marinette cried out, as he bit her bottom lip and tugged with a growl. "You're fucking sexy, ya know that?"

"Some tell me that." Marinette cried out, as he bit down on her neck and nibbled and sucked on her heated skin. "Ah… Chat. Adrien."

"That's a good girl." Chat suddenly ripped her panties off of her.

"Fuck." Marinette gasped as, he slid a hand around her thigh and between her thighs.

Her legs quivered, as he rolled her sensitive clit beneath his soft fingertips. "You gonna cum for me?"

Marinette cried out and gripped his shoulders, as he slid his fingers down her wet slit and slid them inside of her tight pussy. "You're so wet for me. How fast do you think I can bring you over the edge?" He began to slowly pump his middle finger in and out of her tight wet entrance.

"Chat…" Marinette cried out and bounced up and down on his finger, causing her breasts to bounce. He inserted a second finger and she cried out at the sensation of being filled.

He used his other hand to push one of her straps down her shoulder. He took the other strap down and yanked the top bodice of her lingerie down. Chat bent forward and took her peaked pink nipple between his teeth and gently nibbled on it. Marinette arched her back and pressed her breasts closer to his mouth. Chat chuckled and sucked and flicked her sensitive nipple with his tongue, while he felt the bundle of nerves swell inside of her. He suddenly stroked it in a come hither motion and she burst out around him, coating his fingers. "That's it. Good girl." He slowly licked along her bottom lip and she captured his tongue with her lips, kissing him hard.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she suddenly grabbed his wrist. She brought his fingers to her swollen red painted lips. He watched her in shock, as she put his wet fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them, licking them clean. She let them go with a pop and she hummed with a satisfied smile.

"Damn. You're a dirty girl." Chat lowered his eyelids and looked at her, while he licked his lips.

Marinette smirked and slowly slid down to the floor, between his knees. Chat watched her with interested eyes. He ran his hand through her hair, as she gripped the waistband of his jeans in her hands and yanked them down his hips. He lifted his hips to help her, as his aching cock sprang free.

He gasped, as she flicked beneath the head of his cock with the tip of her warm tongue. She wrapped her fingers around him and slid her soft hand along his hardened length. Precum spilled from the tip and he let out a moan, as his grip tightened in her hair.

Marinette looked up at him with big blue bell eyes, as she wrapped her lips around him. She slid her mouth down him, along with her hand, as she sucked hard. She swiped her tongue along him, as she slid her mouth along him. He groaned, as she felt him swell up more with each thrust of her hand and mouth.

"Not yet, Chaton." Marinette let him go with a pop and slid her hand along him in a steady rhythm.

She brought her hand up around the swollen tip and gently ran her thumb around it. Chat groaned out loud and sank more into the couch, as he tilted his head back. "Fuck…"

Marinette giggled softly and let him go. She gripped his shoulders in her palms and straddled his hips again, before she rolled her hips just right. He put his hands on her hips and gripped them, as she positioned herself with the head of his cock at her wet opening. She kissed him hard on the lips and rolled her hips around in a circle, teasing him, by rubbing the head of his cock on her wet sex.

Chat groaned and looked at her with heavily lidded green eyes. "Are you just gonna tease me or fuck me?" He bit her bottom lip and tugged at it with his teeth, as she let out a soft moan.

Marinette quietly giggled and flicked his lip with her tongue, before she slammed down onto his throbbing cock. He let out a loud moan and clenched his eyes shut, as his nails bit into her hips.

She cried out and rocked her hips with his, as she bounced up and down on him. Her breasts bounced and he slid his hands up her sides, until he cupped her breasts. He watched her and moaned, as he ran his thumbs along her nipples.

"Fuck… Ah… Mari…" Chat called out, as he watched her close her eyes and arch her back. Bouncing harder, before she swirled her hips in a circle at the same time.

Marinette cried out, as she felt his cock swell more inside of her. Chat moaned and moved his hips with hers and panted. "I'm so close."

Marinette let out a soft mewl at his words and moved her hips faster, bringing them over the edge together. Chat suddenly pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his, as she screamed out against his kiss. She parted her lips, as he swiped his tongue along hers and tilted his head back to cry out, as he came.

Marinette looked into his satisfied emerald eyes and slowed her hips, riding out their orgasms with a soft hum. She collapsed onto him and he panted, beneath her, as she moved to let him slide out of her. He held her close by the small of her back and kissed her cheek, as he caught his breath. His hair hung in front of his eyes and she panted.

"Should I pay you now or later?" Chat joked and Marinette slapped him in the chest.

"Shut up, Chaton." Marinette giggled against his neck.

"I'll take that as a later." Chat laughed and hugged her closer to him.

"You're ridiculous." Marinette climbed off of his lap and adjusted her clothing.

Chat pulled his jeans up and zipped and buttoned them. "Was this all Nino's plan?"

"Well… more like a joint effort between Alya and Nino…" Marinette blushed with a smile, as she slipped on a pair of red jeans and a black tee shirt, from a black bag in the room.

"You had clothes in here?" Chat raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alya booked this room." Marinette smirked and swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Of course she did." Chat chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I need a drink. Want another one?" Marinette smiled at him with flushed cheeks.

"Why not." Chat gave in and followed his fiance out of the VIP room and to the bar.

Nino walked up to Chat and clapped him on the shoulder with his hand. He leaned into him with a knowing smirk. "Have fun?"

"You guys are insane. Ya know that?!" Chat scolded him with a smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Nino chuckled and walked past him and tapped the bar to order a drink.

 **Songs I wrote to in order:**

 **The Crimson by Atreyu**

 **Anywhere by Evanescence**

 **Pour It Up by Rihanna**

 **Partition by Beyonce**

 **Yonce by Beyonce**

 **7/11 by Beyonce**

 **Marinette's wedding dress:**

 **Black Lace Mermaid Gothic Wedding Dress**

 **.**


	46. End

**Note: Thank you so... much for reading this story and for everything. Thank you for favoriting it and following it. Thank you for all of the reviews on it. I'm going to really miss this story. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thank you again! I'll post the playlist next. :)**

Marinette walked into the tattoo shop. Chat Noir walked up to her. "Close your eyes."

"What?" Marinette looked at him with shocked eyes.

Chat laughed and smirked at her. "Close your eyes."

"Alright." Marinette closed her eyes and felt something soft go over her eyes, as she noticed he was tying something against the back of her head. "What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise. Come on. Take my hand." Chat took her hand and she stumbled, as he lead her out the back of the shop to Alya's truck.

He opened the door and helped her up and inside of the truck.

"Are we in Alya's truck?" Marinette recognized the tropical scent of the air freshner.

"We are." Chat chuckled and climbed into the driver side, before starting it up.

"Why are we in her truck?" She messed with her blindfold.

"No peeking." Chat looked over at her and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Does she know you took this? She just got it a few days ago." Marinette looked over towards the driver's side.

"She does." Chat pulled into the place that he had planned on taking her.

"Chat… where are you taking me…" Marinette sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"We're here, bug." Chat put it into park and turned it off. He helped her out and lead her through the gates. "Ready?"

Marinette nodded and Chat took her blindfold off. She looked around them to see loads of car parts and scrap metal. "Someone's house?"

"Yep." Chat smirked at her and yanked her further inside of the lot.

"Why did you bring me here?" Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Chat pulled her through rows of old cars, until they reached a clearing. In the middle was a 1951 Vincent HRD Series B Rapide.

"He's mostly in good condition. Just needs a little tweaking and new fluids." Chat ran his fingers along the worn out gas tank. "Maybe a new paint job."

"He?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I figured you'd want to call it a he." Chat smirked at her.

"Me?" Marinette looked at him with wide eyes.

Chat smirked at her and watched her slowly understand. "Wait. Are you building me my own bike?" She suddenly jumped into his arms.

Chat chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, as he held her. "I don't know about just me. I figured you could help."

"For sure?" Marinette looked up into his green eyes.

"Yes. I already paid for it and everything. Just have to take him home." Chat smirked up at her.

"Thank you!" Marinette hugged him and reached up on her toes and kissed his lips. "But we're calling it a she too." She giggled and he shrugged at her.

"Whatever you say. She's all yours, love bug." Chat smirked at her and kicked the kickstand up.

The guy that owned the property waved at them.

"Thank you so much!" Chat called out to the guy and he nodded, before Chat put the motorcycle into the back of Alya's truck.

Chat opened the passenger door for her and she got in. He opened the drivers side and climbed in, before he took off towards the place that he always worked on his _Indian_ at.

They pulled into a storage place and he took the bike out of the back, before wheeling it to a storage container. Marinette looked around the container and noticed how it was filled with tools and a bike lift.

"This is where you work on your bike?" Marinette ran her hand along the lift.

"Yep." Chat smirked at her and put her bike into the lift.

He began rummaged around his tools and he walked over to her. Chat pulled a bucket over for her to sit on. "Here you go." He passed her a wrench.

"What?" Marinette looked at him with surprise.

Chat chuckled and gently sat her down and opened her palm to put the tool into it. He stood behind her and pointed out various places to loosen. She smirked behind her shoulder, as he spoke softly against her ear and she followed every step he told her, while he played with her hair.

They laughed, as they bonded over the bike.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette stood in front of a floor length mirror made of gold. She looked over her black dress and veil, as Alya walked up in a red bridesmaid dress that went to her ankles. Alya's hair was styled in neat curls. Marinette messed with her pin curls and adjusted the gold and red ladybug hairpin in the side of her hair. She facened her ladybug necklace around her neck and turned to face her best friend. Her eyes were done in charcoals and her eyeliner was winged on the edges. Her lips were a deep red color.

"So?" Marinette looked at her with interest. She held the skirt out a little and twisted from side to side.

"You look amazing, Mari." Alya smiled and reached up to put her veil over her face. "He's going to love it."

"I hope so." Marinette smiled and grew excited to see him.

"Hey, we're about to begin." Sabine poked her head into the room and her lips parted at the sight of her daughter. "Oh my… you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks maman." Marinette smiled warmly and spun for her.

"Tom… come look at our daughter." Sabine called behind her and Tom appeared.

"You look absolutely amazing, sweety." Tom warmly smiled at her and both of her parents began to tear up.

"Don't cry." Marinette picked up her skirt and ran over to them to kiss them on the cheeks and hug them.

"I'm sorry. Well, I'll be out there." Sabine smiled, as the music started.

Tom took Marinette's arm in his. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready." Marinette sniffed and wiped the tears from the edges of her eyes, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, then I have a girl to give away." Tom smiled and patted her arm with his hand.

He lead her till she got to the wooden double doors with a smile. _Crystallize_ by Lindsey Stirling began to play. Marinette took a deep breath, as they walked to the opening. She looked up to see Adrien, in a black tuxedo with a green pocket square, at the end of the aisle and her heart stopped. His piercings were all concealed and she looked at him with surprise.

He smiled at her with tears in his eyes, as she cleared her throat and walked towards him.

"Where's your piercings?" Marinette mouthed to him and he shook her question off.

Tom placed her hand into Adrien's soft hand. Marinette peered up at him with confusion on her face, but she suddenly realized she didn't care. No matter who was at the end of that aisle… it was still him. It was still the man that she had fallen in love with. She passed her red rose bouquet to Alya with a mouthed thank you. She nodded and posed beside her.

Tom sat down next to Sabine and Emilie with a smile. Emilie and Sabine wiped tears from their eyes, as, Adrien and Marinette said their vows.

Adrien smiled warmly at her and sniffed, as tears fell from his eyes. He lifted her veil from her bright blue eyes and touched her cheeks with his palms. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Marinette slowly smiled, as he tipped her back into the kiss, before he brought her back up.

They turned to the crowd and walked back down the aisle as their names were announced. Everyone clapped for them, as they walked down the aisle and Alya and Nino followed them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette kicked her pink bike to life, as Chat did the same with his. He smirked at her, as their bikes purred to life.

"Ready for your surprise at the shop?" Chat spoke over the noise of the bikes.

"How can you surprise me so much?" Marinette giggled at him.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Chat took off and she laughed and chased after him on her bike.

Tikki clutched to the inside of her red leather jacket. Marinette peered down with a short smile. "You okay, Tikki?"

Tikki just smiled up at her, but suddenly held on tighter, as Marinette took a corner fast.

"Are you always going to bend backwards for this girl?" Plagg looked up at Chat and threw a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Until the day I die, Plagg." Chat dreamily sighed, before he peered next to him, as Marinette came up beside him on her bike with a smile.

They sped off, before they rounded a corner and parked in the back of the shop.

Chat cut the power to his bike, as did Marinette. She walked over and took his hand with a smile. She pulled his tattooed arm to her cheek and cuddled it.

"Ready for your surprise?" Chat smirked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"You spoil me too much." Marinette sighed and closed her eyes as, he softly chuckled and lead them inside.

"Close your eyes." Chat covered her eyes with his hand and lead her over to an area in the shop.

He checked to make sure her eyes were closed before he held her shoulders and had her stand where he wanted her to. Alya and Nino waited behind them to catch her reaction on their phones.

"Alright, open your eyes." Chat whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see a tattoo station decorated in reds, pinks, and blacks. There was a tool box in pink and black tables that ran along the wall. A red tattoo gun sat on the table with the pedal on the floor.

She walked into the area and picked up the tattoo gun. She took in it's metallic shine and the traditional ladybug painted on the side of it. Her mouth fell open and she looked over at Chat with the gun in her hands. "What?"

He put his hands into his pockets. "You wanted to apprentice. So…" He held his arms out. "I'm your new mentor."

Marinette looked next to her station to notice his was right next to hers. "Are you serious?"

"Serious, bug. I mean you won't be practicing on people right away. But I'll show you the ropes and you'll get it down fast. I know you will." Chat winked at her.

She set the gun back down onto her table and ran at him, before she leaped at him. He caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his and he swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, before she parted her lips. Marinette slid her tongue along his and he sighed into the kiss, as he tangled his fingers into her hair. Nino and Alya backed away and left them alone, as Chat set her down on the tool box and continued to drink Marinette in.

She broke the kiss and pushed him away slightly by his chest and played with the silver zippers on his black leather jacket. "I love you, more than the sun loves the moon."

"I love you too, love bug." Chat brought his lips back down to hers.

 **Song:**

 **Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling**

 **Song for the whole story:**

 **Phoenix by Fall Out Boy**


	47. PLAYLIST :)

**PLAYLIST:**

Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine

Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin

The Remedy by Puscifer

Rev 22:20 by Puscifer

Undertaker (Renholder Mix) by Puscifer

Judith by A Perfect Circle

Mad As A Hatter by Larkin Poe

You Stupid Girl by Framing Hanley

Lollipop by Framing Hanley

Malevolence by New Years Day

Best of EBM/ Dark Electro/ Industrial/synth/VOL.1 Dark

Blood by In This Moment

Angel Eyes by New Years Day

I'm About To Break You by New Years Day

Kill4Me by Marilyn Manson

The Mountain by Three Days Grace

Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin

Boss's Daughter by Pop Evil feat. Mick Mars

Bite Your Kiss by Diamante

Monster by Stitched Up Heart

Glycerine by Bush

Hell Yeah by Rev Theory

The Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

Burnin by Black Stone Cherry

Had Enough by Lower Than Atlantis

Monster You Made by Pop Evil

Twin Flames by In This Moment

Hand of Blood by Bullet For My Valentine

Hit The Floor by Bullet For My Valentine

Better Than Me by Hinder

Control by SoMO

Vermillion pt.2 by Slipknot

Snuff by Slipknot

You're Mine by Disturbed

Heart Shaped Glasses by Marilyn Manson

Eat Me Drink Me by Marilyn Manson

Or Nah by SoMo

Show Off by SoMo

Jambi by TOOL

Pet by A Perfect Circle

3 Libras by A Perfect Circle

Stellar by Incubus

Safari Song by Greta Van Fleet

Highway Tune by Greta Van Fleet

Desire by Meg Meyers

Monster by meg Meyers

Call Me Master by Blood On the Dance Floor

Often by The Weeknd

Natalie by Bruno Mars

Black Smoke Rising by Greta Van Fleet

I Run To You by Missio

Addicted by Saving Abel

Thug by Todrick Hall

Love Is Madness by Thirty Seconds to Mars feat. Halsey

Mama Say by Betty Who

Alien by Sabrina Carpenter and Jonas Blue

Copycat by Billie Eilish

We're In This Together by Nine Inch Nails

Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith

S.O.S by Apocalyptica feat. Christina Sccabia

Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing by Amy Lee by Chris Isaak

Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! At the Disco

Trenches by Pop Evil

Born to Rise by Redlight Kings

Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy

Tu sais je vais t'aimer by Diana Panton

Say You Love Me by Jessie Ware

The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Still Counting by Volbeat

Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling

I Belong to You by Jacob Lee

The Crimson by Atreyu

Anywhere by Evanescence

Partition by Beyonce

Yonce by Beyonce

7/11 by Beyonce

Phoenix by Fall Out Boy


	48. Inspiration for Marinette's Powers

**Inspiration for Marinette's Powers:**

So, this is the story behind her light powers and how I came up with it.

It's based on me. I've been sensitive since I was about 3 years old. I've seen spirits since then, family and not. As, I got older… I began to get more into it. I began to see negative spirits too as a teenager. I began to also have visions of various things, like past lives and what not.

As, I got older… I only learned more and more and grew stronger and stronger. I began to see things by touching them. Let me give a few examples.

One time I was at a historical park that me and my husband love to go to. Anyway, I touched the building and focused on it and began to see women in period clothing walking around the porch and going in and out of the front doors.

Another example is antique shops. I LOVE… antique shops and vintage stuff. So, I tend to go to them. I own three things that have spirits attached to them. One is a yellow stuffed animal bunny that was in an antique shop. No one ever bought it and each time I went... all I wanted to do was buy it. But I kept saying I didn't need it. Three years later… it was still there. I picked it up and realized a little girl was attached to it. I took it with me and bought it. I asked the workers if there was a story behind it and they didn't know. That place is closed down now. Eventually I chose to restuff it. I opened it to find white pieces that looked like bone fragments and couch stuffing… I buried it and restuffed it. But ever since I brought it home… my mom and I would see a little girl running around. She would open and drop cabinets when I would cook and bang pie tins, if I was baking something. She would hide behind doors and run around and play games with you. Anyway, once I buried the insides of the stuffed animal… she was gone. I still have the bunny at my husband and I's first house and I love it.

Another is a really old mirror that is connected to a woman.

The point is… I can touch items and focus on them enough to see who or what is connected to them. I have an old book, from my husband's mom, that has a young guy attached to it, that my husband moved on for me because he wouldn't stop following me around. Haha

The light thing started about… 4 years ago. I was seeing a therapist because of something traumatic that happened, that has nothing to do with any of this. Not important. Anyway, she was a therapist and she did spiritual stuff on the side. She taught me about this thing that I could do to protect my house and to protect me. I didn't know how to control my abilities prior to this. My mom's close friend, who was psychic, told my mom that if I didn't learn to control it… then I could be taken over by a negative spirit. Spirits would come to me at night and give me short dreams of how they died and I'd wake up with shadows standing over me. I always slept with the light and tv on so I couldn't hear or see them.

Anyway, this therapist/ spiritual psychic lady… told me how I could close my eyes and focus all of my energy and soul into the middle of my chest. Imagine it like a white bubble of light. Then you make it grow and reach out until you are surrounded by it. Then push it out past your house and it will push all of the spirits out from around you. So, I learned how to do this white light now. That is where Marinette's powers came from. :)

My family is sensitive. It runs in the women on my mom's side. I've always been this way, but now I can turn it off or on. I'm not always open anymore. So, I can focus on a person or an item, which is when Marinette sits and focuses on Chat Noir. That's what I was referring to. She can focus on objects or a person.

I wanted to share where her powers came from. :) Thank you for reading and loving this story. LdyFcknNoir and I are going to write a sequel called, Le Maitre in the future. :)


End file.
